Scream For Me
by Renesmee's Theory
Summary: Deputy Parrish has to go pay Lydia Martin a visit at her house. It was strickly professional at the beginning but when temptation arises, things turn from good to bad?...In a good way. [Better explanation inside] Parings: Marrish. Rated M (future scenes).
1. Chapter 1

**Hello fellow Wolfies! This is my next attempt at writing a Teen Wolf based Fanfiction. But this time it's about the Marrish concept. I think we were all very much touched and moved by the sexual tension arising from both Deputy Parrish and Lydia on the episode 'Muted'. I couldn't fathom how shocked I was at the numerous tweets after the episode of people saying how much they 'ship' Marrish. I'm one of them, baby!**

**Anywho… Let's get to the real business. This story takes place after the events of 4x07 'Weaponized'.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Teen Wolf or any characters. **

**Show: **Teen Wolf

**Type: **One-shot (Maybe)

**Pairings: **Deputy Parrish and Lydia Martin/Marrish/Larrish

**Maximum: **2482

**Enjoy…**

* * *

Lydia entered her house with her Mother Natalie by her tail. She couldn't help thinking what happened today at school. She was taking her freshman year of college and when the session ended, she went back to the lake house where she spoke to a very dead, Meredith and there she had her banshee predictions of a killing happening at her school. When she heard of the virus spreading around, she couldn't help but feel worried for her friends…

_Flashback_

_She immediately had to drive all the way back to school in her Toyota. When she finally parked her car, she began running up to the school to see a crowd full of people covering the area with the school building missing in the action. _

_The loud voices arising in the air were slightly worse than the voice she heard in her head and that was saying a lot on its own._

_She tried squirming through the overloaded crowed but her small frame wouldn't allow that. She sighed in relief when she saw the Sheriff talking to one of the CDC's._

"_Sheriff!" she called out raising her hand up in the air. He didn't reply due to the amount of noise. "Sheriff, Sheriff!" She called out twice more and this time it caught the sheriff's attention. One of the bodyguards tried pushing the crowd including Lydia away._

"_Hey, ho, ho. Hold on." The sheriff shouted stopping the deputy. "I know this girl."_

_The deputy let go of her and Lydia glared back at him and released a sigh as she walked up to the Sheriff._

"_Why are there so many people what's happening?" She asked him. He sighed._

"_We're working on it." The Sheriff replied._

_She moved her gaze from the sheriff to the school and the school board wondering how her friends are doing. _

_The sheriff walked over to one of the CDC's whilst Lydia thought about what could've been the cause of this all. Her Banshee instincts were kicking in._

_The Sheriff walked up to her._

"_Lydia," He began. "This is still very new to me, but I still have to ask." He said. She nodded slightly waiting for him to continue._

"_Do you have any indication on this? Any kind of feeling about this…Is somebody in there going to die?" He asked._

_Lydia didn't hesitate to answer as she stared up at him_

"_Yes" She simply said. "And it's not just a feeling."_

_This immediately caused the Sheriff to release another much needed sigh. He took a deep breath._

"_Stay right here," He instructed her and ran over to one of the officers. _

_Whilst waiting for the sheriff, Lydia kept checking her phone for any upcoming calls from one of her friends, Scott, Stiles, Kira or Malia. But that was hopeless because she knew the state they were all in but there was always hope._

_She was scrolling through her contacts and past by the name 'Deputy Parrish'. She smiled slight. She didn't even know why she did but just the thought and sight of his name made her smile. She made a mental note to change it to Jordan soon but she kind of liked it the way it was._

_She couldn't even fathom how such a wonderful, sweet and caring person like him could be hunted down for some 5 million. If she could, she would give herself up for 25 million instead of 20 just so Parrish could live…_

_She gasped lowly._

_Did she just think that?_

_She also couldn't help but wonder how her mother was. She hoped she wasn't infected and wouldn't be the next one to die. She shouldn't be in this mess!_

_Now she was nauseous…_

"_They're better! Everything's okay." The sheriff informed Lydia and everyone. Lydia widened her eyes and began sauntering fast to the school._

_When things were cleared, she entered the school and when she saw her mother standing a few feet away, she couldn't help the relief from flooding out of her. She began running._

"_Mom!" she exclaimed as she saw her mom standing a few feet away. She couldn't fathom how relieved she was to see she was okay. She ran into her mother's arms and closed her eyes as she released tears of joy._

"_Hey," Her mom laughed. "I'm so sorry sweetheart."_

_There was nothing to be sorry about…_

_End of Flashback__…_

"You're okay?" Her mom asked. Lydia nodded. Her mom kissed her temple and stroked her hair lightly.

She was glad everything was back to normal…for a very short while.

* * *

Deputy Parrish was currently sitting in his office chair, working on the piles of cases that were thrown upon him. Those were the disadvantages of being a cop. Lots of things were happening in his life, all these random killings happening in the town, strange things have occurred, he just found out he's on a list of assassins that were out to get him for a good $5 million, oh and to top it off, his mortgage payment went up.

All he wanted now was a delicious cup of coffee at the local Bakery downtown.

He was about to get off his chair when Deputy Haigh came over to him.

"Having a rough day?" He laughed. Deputy Parrish sighed.

"What do you want Haigh?" Parrish asked.

Haigh laughed once more then suddenly dropped a packet on his desk.

"New news report," He simply said.

"What am I suppose to do with it?" Deputy Parrish asked.

Usually it would be The Sheriff who gave him the news report on more cases so it was odd that his jerkass co-worker handed him a news report packet.

"Read it." Deputy Haigh's said rolling his eyes.

Jordan Parrish started unfurling the packet, breaking the paper lid free whilst Haigh talked.

"It's a letter of a list from a student in Beacon Hills who miraculously uncovers murder _serial_ cases before the cops do."

"Bodies?"

"No, crushed cereals," He replied sarcastically. Parrish went back to the packet and pulled out the report.

"This student going by the name of…uh I think its _Lydian Martini_ of some sort."

"Lydia?"

Deputy Parrish was completely shocked at this even though he shouldn't be because it's what he'd expect from her at the first place. At least that's his mentality.

"Yeah that's the name." Haigh replied. "So you're on a first name basis now?"

Deputy refrained from rolling his eyes.

It didn't need to be affirmed that Jordan never liked the new deputy and it didn't need to be affirmed that he was a professional jerk too.

"Okay so what does this report have to do with me?" Deputy Parrish questioned, ignoring his question.

"Well as you know she has this sudden ability to find dead bodies fast than the officials do, and since you know her matter way better than I do I was wondering if you'd head over her house today and ask her some very important questions."

"Why should I?"

"Enough with the questions will ya?!" Haigh replied. "We all know you love a little challenge so if you cannot question an 18 year old girl one her whereabouts then I guess I'll find someone else."

Deputy Parrish contemplated for a moment before sighing and getting up from his chair and shrugging his jacket on that was wrapped around the back of his chair. He grabbed the report packet and his gun from the table and put it in his holster.

"I sure do like a little challenge." He said to the deputy then walked out of the station and inserted himself in his BHC cruiser.

When he was on the road, on his way to the teenage girl's house, he passed by his favorite bakery.

"It wouldn't be bad to get some coffee whilst on the way" He said to himself and got out of the car and began walking over to the store.

He stood in front of tills and set his keys on the mahogany table. Then a young woman with dark brown hair came over to assist him.

"Beacon Hills Farmer Bakery, how may I help you?" She said with a suggestive grin.

"Uh hi…May I have the large espresso…" He trailed off thinking whether or not to get Lydia a cup when he reaches her house. He didn't like to feel empty handed.

"Make that two large espressos and a box of bagels." He said with his bright smile which of course was infections to the baker girl as she smiled back and walked away.

The man sitting next to him stared at him with a raised brow.

"It's not hypocritical! I just love my coffee and bagels!" He replied in irritation. The man chuckled and drank his coffee.

The woman came back with his orders and the bill. When he opened it he saw a note that had a phone number written on it and the caption "Call Me". He sighed lowly then looked up to see the baker girl using her hands to signal a phone ringing under her ear.

He smiled back then paid the bill.

When he got out he entered his cruiser and crumbled the paper up and threw it out the window and was on his way.

* * *

Deputy Parrish got out of his car the moment he reached Lydia's house and began walking up to her house. He had the coffee in his hands and the box perched under his large arms.

He suddenly found himself dropping them onto the ground as he saw the door of her house a jar slightly. What if someone broke in? He thought to himself.

He pulled out his gun out and slowly opened the doorknob and entered the house as quietly as possible. He had the gun pointed upfront.

"Hello?" He called out.

No answer.

"Anybody around?" he called.

No answer.

"I'm a highly decorated police officer so if there's an intruder I suggest you show yourselves!"

He slowly found himself walking through the house and entering the living room. He was careful to watch his step and being wary of any sign of danger lurking.

"I was figuring you'd be smart enough to just come in." He heard a very sweet voice ring into his ear. He slightly flinched and snared his gun to the side to see a young girl with strawberry blonde hair, sprawled across the couch in just her very short shorts and tank top as she smiled at him, curling the tips of her hair.

"Just trying to stay a reliable police officer," He said flashing a smile. She grinned back then got off the couch.

"Oh are those for me?" She asked him as she began walking up to him and grabbing the boxes of bagels.

"Actually…" He began but trailed off when he saw her walk away into the kitchen and came back with a tray with two cups of tea. He smiled as she placed it on the coffee table.

"Tea?" she asked.

"Yeah," He replied and she signaled for him to sit on the couch beside him. "It's not reishi is it?"

"Why would I give you reishi tea?" She asked him.

"Well I heard teenagers these days act so immature that they'd cause an old lady to vomit piss."

She giggled lowly and rolled her eyes.

"Well I'm not like most teenagers." She said. "I find dead bodies in the strangest of places on almost a daily basis. I think I'd be more mature than that."

He smiled.

"I guess you still have a reputation to keep up."

"You're not going to say that I'm psychic again are you?"

"You're an unusual one."

She rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"Please. If I were psychic I wouldn't have known how handsome you looked in your officer get up the first time I met you."

This caused the Deputy's cheeks to turn a deep shade of red but he hid it fast enough for her to notice.

"Well then again. I would've known I'd do this." She said then suddenly he felt burning liquid reach his jacket. He suddenly got up and groaned lowly. Now he had a permanent stain on his jacket that was impossible to get off.

Lydia just laughed.

"Don't worry, it's just boiled water." She said signaling to the glass of water she had in her hand. He sighed in relief and they laughed together. Lydia then sat back on the couch.

"So are we going to discuss tea or are we going to talk the _basics_?" She asked him.

"Well…" The deputy began as he shrugged his jacket off and setting it on the arm of the chair."

"The station has been believed that you're an expert at finding dead bodies than we do, am I correct?"

"Howdy Partner."

"And you have any idea why you find them?" He asked her.

She didn't answer, all she did was she got up and began walking over to grab a chair and sat in front of the officer. She stared at him with a small smirk which caused the officer to shift uncomfortably.

Deputy Parrish just thought Lydia was intriguing and alluring than most women he met. She had a rough life and he didn't even know the full of it. He thought she was breathtaking in every humanly way.

She slowly leaned forward towards the deputy. What was she doing?

She leaned in only centimeters from his lips and she stopped. She moved her face to the side his face by his ear and whispered.

"_Ask me what you really want to ask me _Jordan_?"_

This caused Deputy Parrish's pulse to pick up.

"Are you on the list too?"

* * *

**A/N: What did you guys think of that chapter huh? I hoped you guys liked it. I was planning on leaving it as a one-shot but if you guys think different than hit me up with a review and tell me what I should do?**

**A lot of Marrish will be happening and it's going to be rated higher than 'M'**

**Question: Did you all hear the nonsense about Lydia dying? I mean are y'all crazed or what? I don't believe it one bit.**

**Review, follow, favorite please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: My own version of next weeks episode. Continuation of the previous chapte**

* * *

Lydia gaped into Deputy Parrish's eyes whilst he stared into hers. She sighed and moved away from him. He frowned.

"What?" Jordan canvassed. Lydia just shook her head and chuckled lowly.

"I asked you to tell me what you really wanted to tell me and that's what you tell me?" She asked him. Jordan shrugged.

"I guess."

Lydia turned around to eyeball him.

"I wanted you to be completely honest with me and all you have to see is whether or not I'm on the dead pool list?" Lydia conjectured him.

"I'm afraid to answer with a _yes_…" Jordan replied cheekily. Lydia rolled her eyes as she stared at the ceiling.

"Why can't you be completely honest with me Parrish? Why can't you open up and tell me how you feel. I know you feel something." Lydia begged for confirmation as she cocked her head to glare at him with glistening eyes.

Jordan stared at his shoes and Lydia sighed.

"Well. If you'd like to see all the lists yourself…" She suggested. He cut her off.

"Wait, there's more?" He questioned in complete shock getting off the chair.

"Come on," She said motioning for him to follow her as she flipped her hair to the side clouting her long hair on his face. He smirked at how he felt like he was slapped with a fish, as he looked to the side and began following her tail.

Lydia guided Deputy Parrish out of the house and they began walking up a bridge over a lake. Jordan looked a little worried at that moment as he held his holster. They were around countless bushes and trees and anyone could pop up.

"Lydia, wait!" Deputy Parrish whispered, grabbing hold of her hand as he heard the ruffling of leaves. Lydia cocked her head and stared at him in confusion.

"What?" She murmured.

"Don't you hear that?" He asked.

"I'm not sure I hear what you hear. Even if I hear voices in my head daily of a variety of things, screams, chain-saws, sledgehammers, ooh and buzzing of bees which turned out to be buzzing of electricity-"

"Shh." Deputy Parrish said to Lydia as he set his finger on his lips gazing at the horizon. "Something's not right."

Then he suddenly caught the sight of a creature with glowing eyes in the bushes and he pulled out his gun and aimed for it.

"Deputy, stop!" Lydia said to him as she lowered the gun. He glared at her. "It's probably nothing."

Then the bushes ruffled and a cat ran out.

"See it's just a cat."

He nodded slightly but thought for a moment. Why would a cat have glowing crimson-orange?

"Alright, just…stay behind me." He said to her as he stepped forward in front of Lydia and interlocked his fingers with hers. He and Lydia stared down and he pulled away. "Uh…Sorry,"

"No, it's okay." She said to him and wrapped her hand around his. He nodded slightly and began walking forward. "Uh…just FYI, I still need to direct you to the destination."

He nodded. "Right…"

… …

**Lake House**

Lydia scanned through the Lake House.

"Are you sure you know what you're looking for?" Deputy Parrish asked as he held his gun in front of him tightly in his grasp as he followed her step.

"Yeah, it has to be here." She replied as she held the lantern and skimmed through everything. To think they've stayed about four hours in the Lake House looking for one specific thing.

"You know. I should be at my house by now." Jordan whispered as he guarded them.

"I'm surprised you even have a life since you're always in the office." She replied as she pulled out a packet.

"Yeah, you're probably right." He replied.

"So tell me about yourself Parrish?" Lydia asked, creating a conversation.

"What do you want to know since I'm an open book?" He asked her. She laughed.

"There's more to that but you really don't want to tell me." She said. Jordan scoffed.

"What's your favorite color?" Lydia asked.

Jordan rolled his meadow green eyes at the cliché question.

"I don't have one." He simply said.

"Everyone has a favorite color."

He guffawed lowly and released a sigh.

"Green,"

"Why? Because of your eyes," Lydia laughed.

"No, I um…when my mom wasn't around, I used to visit my neighbor. When he wasn't at work, he'd always be in the outdoors, chopping down bad trees and replanting them, exploring for interesting for new nature artifacts. I was fascinated by his work and he insisted I tagged along with him someday. So I did and we did everything from fishing and finding animal creatures. I had the best time with him in the wild and green forest. I thought of him as a father-figure. We had the best times. That was until he was called back from the army and he left.

It left me heartbroken when I found out he passed in Iraq. I attended his funeral and when I watched him go six feet under, I realized what a role model he was and he inspired me to care for others."

"And you joined the army," Lydia said to him as if she's heard this story before.

By now she was sat on the table and he stood next to her. He nodded.

"For two years,"

"Why did you leave?"

"I don't know…I went back home and I suddenly felt a stir in my stomach telling me I needed a change and I guess I sort of felt drawn here."

"Beacon Hills?" she asked him.

He nodded.

"But seeing the amount of weird things happening in this town, I think I chose the wrong path." He laughed.

Lydia nodded and went into a thought process. He felt drawn here? And Deaton specifically told everyone that the Nemeton will attract the supernatural and draw them near, like a beacon. And since Jordan's on the list, that would make him a supernatural…what was he?

"That's really sweet," Lydia said to him. He smiled back.

"What's your favorite color?" He asked.

"That is none of your business." Lydia teased as she got off the table. Deputy Parrish guffawed lowly.

Lydia caught a page sticking out of names that were crossed out with a marker. She reached for it and grabbed it.

"Is that the list?" Parrish asked.

Lydia nodded and grabbed the rest of the pile.

"These are all the names of the people the assassins are after." Lydia said handing him the page and began pacing around the room. Jordan skimmed through them.

"There must be like 36 names on here."

"In counting, remember how I told you we still need to find more codes." Lydia said.

"But I thought you said that the total's supposed to reach 117 million?"

"These assassins will give at anything to put some food on the table with their smart cunning skins."

"How many professional assassins are we talking about?" Jordan asked. "Like logistically,"

"We're starting to lose count." Lydia said to him. "But I'm pretty sure most are as closer as we think."

"Where did this all start?"

"My grandmother created the code for the dead pool." She replied.

"You mean, your dead grandmother?" Parrish asked as he motioned to the ash vase.

"That's the thing. Those weren't her ashes." Lydia said. Jordan frowned. "It's known as mountain ash."

"Mountain ash…?" Jordan murmured mostly to himself as he went into realization.

"Do you know something?" Lydia asked him.

He slowly moved from his trance-light state as he fixed his eyes back to Lydia. He shook his head.

"_No,_" He simply said. "So how many people are off so far?" He asked.

"You see the markings in red? That signifies the deaths that have occurred."

"So all these assassins will hunt down from the lowest heist to the highest peak in ascending order?"

"You could say that but they had their attempts with us." Lydia said.

"Why's your name here anyway?"

"I could be asking the same about you," Lydia said.

Deputy Parrish looked forward as he listened to Lydia interrogating him.

"I'm sure you have an idea of what I am so why don't you spill the beans."

"I don't know what you're talking about Lydia." Deputy Parrish said. Lydia took a step forward.

"I know you're hiding something from me and everyone for that matter." Lydia taunted.

"I'm sorry to burst your bubble but I really have no idea what you're talking about."

"I think you and I know that murders have occurred in Beacon Hills and we've lost the lives of many, especially in the sheriff station. But you…you've showed to be some Suburban Superman if you ask me. Suffered a lot, so what are you?"

"Look, Lydia-"

"Lydia! Where are you honey?" Lydia's mom's voice reached their ears as she entered the house, cutting their conversation short.

Lydia's mom walked down the steps of their lake house and she sighed in relief when she saw her daughter.

"I should have known you were here." She said. She caught Deputy Parrish standing in front of her daughter.

"Oh, well hello." She said casually. "I'm Lydia's mom as you may know." She said extending her hand.

"I'm Deputy Jordan Parrish." He said shaking her hand.

"Oh you're not here to arrest my daughter for whatever reckless thing she's done are you?" Lydia's mom asked in concern.

Deputy Parrish laughed and shook his head whilst Lydia rolled her eyes.

"Uh no…I'm just being a friendly neighbor, just to stop by and ask some questions."

"Okay. Well. Um…I'm making some snacks at the house, are you guys hungry?" Natalie asked.

"We're fine mom."

"I was just about to head out right now. It was great meeting you ma'am," He dismissed himself. "Bye Lydia," He said.

Lydia nodded slightly as she watched the deputy leave the Lake House. Lydia's mom turned to her child.

"Well he's very sweet. And cute," Her mom commented.

Lydia rolled her eyes at her mom. She acted like a teenager sometimes. Not even teenagers like Lydia acted like her mom!

But she wasn't wrong whatsoever…

… …

**A/N: What did you guys think of that chapter? Hope you liked it. I'll update a new one soon. So don't forget to review please. I need your criticism.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Another continuation of the previous chapter.**

* * *

_**Perishable**_

Lydia and her friends entered the Animal Clinic with her friends to discuss the whole situation on the dead pool list and talk about events that are happening amongst them.

"So we've unlocked all the names of the dead pool list with the three cipher keys." Scott said.

"Allison, Aiden…"

"And Derek," Stiles said.

"But we're still having our doubts that, that's all that there is. These assassins will stop at nothing to get what they want."

"So what you're saying is we need to come up with a new plan?" Liam asked his alpha. Scott nodded.

"Noted, but I'm not sure you've noticed our track records of plans that almost got us all killed!" Lydia snapped.

Everyone cocked their heads at her.

"Sure. Our plans didn't go as planned, the trip to Mexico-" Scott said.

"And watching you die," Kira chipped in as she stared at her boyfriend. You could see she was worried sick about him. Scott smiled.

"But that only led us one step closer to the Benefactor didn't it?"

"And we're all in one piece! Problem eliminated!" Stiles exclaimed.

"For now,"

"For the love of…" Stiles snapped. "Could you at least have a little faith will you?"

"No she's right. We need to alert about this. How do we get the Benefactors plans of assassinating all of us right in the palms of our hands?"

"We could always run for Beacon Hills." We heard a distinct roughness of a voice that only belonged to a Hale. Everyone turned their heads to see Malia entering the room with a sly smile on her face but you could still see the hurt she felt from her friends. She still wondered why nobody told her about her true identity.

"If you're looking for a perfect plan then you're not getting one. We're all on the list right? So I think running is the best possible way to survive. That was my survival tactics when I lived eight years in the woods." She said as she stood in front of everyone with her arms crossed in a stern stance.

Stiles wanted so badly for her to meet his eyes but she wouldn't hover.

"But won't doing that get us hurt?"

"Won't standing around get us killed? Malia's right you need to run. These guys are different then the guys we fought previously. These are professional killers!" Stiles retorted.

"And we are predators meaning we can do this, Stiles, think about it: We've defeated the Kanima; we've destroyed the dark void of the Nogitsune, the Oni."

"And tell me what happened then?"

"Look. This isn't the time to have some debate on this." Kira stepped in. Scott turned his head to his love interest. "All we know is that The Benefactor's out there and we need to know who it is."

Everyone nodded in agreement. Then Kira's phone buzzed and she pulled it out to read the message.

"What?" Scott asked.

"I've got to go. My dad sent me a text telling me we're Palo Alto to go see my mom."

"I'll take you. I've got an appointment and the hospital anyway." He said. Everyone decided to leave the Animal Clinic as soon as Scott wanted to lock it.

"Malia I just wanted to say-" Stiles began but Malia just ignored him as she just walked away. Stiles sighed and Lydia scoffed.

"What's up with you two?" She asked. She clearly didn't know Malia found out about the list. Stiles shook his head.

"Nothing," He sighed.

Then Lydia's phone vibrated and she pulled it out to see a text from Deputy Parrish.

_Hey, can I talk to you later tonight? _

Jordan Parrish

She sighed. She couldn't help but remember the moment she had with him yesterday at the boathouse. She really hoped their meeting today will be good and he would finally admit what kind supernatural he was.

"Who's that?" He asked. She shook her head.

"It's just Parrish."

"You two are awfully close. You've literally spending all your free time him." Stiles laughed.

"Yeah, because I've been helping him with the murder cases…Is that a crime?" She asked him.

"Everything's a crime in Beacon Hills Lydia." Stiles said and Lydia guffawed in response.

"Anyway…The annual Lacrosse bonfire's tonight. And I was wondering if you'd like to come?" Stiles asked.

"I think I should just stay home." Lydia said. "A night with sweaty immature teenage boys, not cool bro!"

Stiles rolled his eyes.

"We're not so bad."

Lydia scoffed.

When she reached her house, she decided to go to her Grandmother's boathouse just to figure out where to go next after unlocking the clue that her grandmother was the one who created the dead pool.

She stared at the three lists in her hands and frowned.

"That doesn't make any sense." She whispered to herself.

If her grandmother wrote the dead pool, because she must have been a Banshee and those weren't her ashes in the vase then that would mean she's still alive…but how?

She suddenly had a feeling in the pit of her stomach and halted.

_Fire, fire, fire…_

She frowned slightly.

_Burning, burning, burning…_

"Something's not right." She whispered then immediately ran out of the boathouse and into her car and started driving as fast as she could.

… …

**Station**

Deputy Parrish was working on some cases after sending Lydia the text.

He had been working for hours on it. All these recent murders were driving him insane. Usually he'd have help from another deputy or Lydia for that matter whom he's formed a sort of awkward friendship with.

"Staying up all night?" Deputy Haigh asked him as he listened to some music with his earplugs. Deputy Parrish sighed.

"Yeah," Parrish sighed.

"Talk to the girl yesterday?"

"Yeah, but I didn't get much off her if that's what you want to know," Jordan said in frustration. Deputy Parrish chuckled.

"Don't worry. She'll be _sorted_ out," He said cheekily. Jordan frowned slightly at the way he said it. It almost sounded cunningly. But yet again, he let it slide.

"What's up with the earplugs?" He questioned.

"Just listening to some sick tunes," Deputy Haigh replied with a sly smirk. Jordan nodded, not wanting to ask any more questions. "Parrish. Go home. Get laid and leave all the work to me okay?"

Deputy Parrish snickered.

"I just gotta leave this in the Sheriff's office first." Jordan said arising from his chair and he grabbed his keys and inserted the gun in his holster.

He walked over to the Sheriff's office and unlocked the door. He set the files on Meredith Walker on his desk and left the room. During the process of locking the door, the lights blacked out. Deputy Parrish frowned as he pulled his gun out of his holster.

He spun around and aimed for anything lurking around. It was so quiet. And that's never good.

"Haigh!" he called out.

No answer.

"Deputy Haigh?" He called out a little worried now.

There still wasn't any answer.

"Alright, I'm giving you to three to come out. One…two…" He counted until he found himself being shoved and pinned to the wall. He tried shooting at the intruder but he was too quick for him.

It was too dark to see who the intruder was and because of his ski mask but you could see he was a young man.

The intruder pulled Deputy Parris by the head and threw him to the side crashing into the glass window of the Sheriff's office and fell onto the ground with glass pieces all over him. The crimson blood started dripping off his face and bare-arms.

His eyes started to blur as he realized he couldn't see a thing except the intruder's feet. He slowly tried lifting his hand up where he held his gun but soon dropped it when he was unconscious.

All he could remember was one gunshot…

… …

When Lydia reached the station, she immediately ran out of her car and shut the door not having a care in the world. She halted when she caught the broken glass of the entrance. She frowned slightly as she slowly began walking over to it. She stepped over the door, careful not to step on glass and sounds started running through her head, the sounds of glass shattering.

She began walking through the dark station. She tried flicking the switches but nothing hovered. She continued her journey through the station.

"Hello?" She called out.

"Deputy Parrish?" She called out but nobody replied…Just total and complete silence.

"Anybody in here?" she asked.

She stopped when she saw a small pool of blood on the mahogany-wooded, soft surfaced ground; she pulled out a napkin and took a swipe at it to see not just blood but a poisonous kind of _mountain ash_. She slowly stood up from the ground and texted the Sheriff.

The Sheriff came over almost immediately after Lydia's call.

"What's the emergency?" He asked. Lydia motioned to everything that's been damaged and the blood on the floor.

"What happened here?"

"I think an intruder has something to do with this but sheriff…I think they took Deputy Parrish with them." Lydia replied in frustration. Sheriff had a hurt expression plastered on his face.

Then the door opened with Stiles and Scott running up to them. Sheriff groaned.

"What's going on?" Stiles asked in curiosity as he and Scott reached.

"I thought you were at the-" Sheriff scolded but was cut off when Lydia had a sudden rushing feeling and almost tumbled over but Stiles caught her balance.

"What?"

"I just had a sudden rushing feeling that…" She trailed off as she heard the burning of fire in her head the sound of a man screaming.

She widened her eyes and ran out of the backdoor.

… …

Deputy Parrish began limping over to his squad car as he clutched his weakened up with his good hand. He didn't care that he left a trail of blood which would freak everyone out. All he wanted was to get home fast.

He painfully reached for the keys in his pocket that he had in his pocket and opened the door. He entered the squad car and released a much need sigh as he held his head back.

Who was the intruder who tried to kill him? And better question: Why?

He decided he had to get going because something can pop up at any minute. He slowly put the key in the ignition…

… …

"Lydia?" She heard Stiles calling after her.

Lydia ran out of the door and began running towards the car. She needed to stop him from getting killed. All she wanted to do was run over to him and tell him how she felt about him. Yes! She cared for the deputy!

Ever since meeting at Sean's house and helping Deputy Parrish with his cases, she developed a sort of caring tender in her stomach. He meant so much to her and if anything happened to him she'd probably lose it.

After losing so many people in her life, she couldn't afford to lose another…

But it was too late…

The moment she opened her mouth to call out his name, the fire surrounding the car reached it and the car exploded, about as good as dead. Jordan Parrish has just perished…

Lydia halted and widened her eyes as her breathing heaved whilst she began panting frantically.

She fell to her knees hard onto the ground as she stared at the burning car.

He's dead…

All the images of her meeting Jordan flashed before her eyes and she had a distinct imagination of the Hale fire and then the smile of his… which brought to the conclusion that he was gone…

She released a piercing scream that blew all the pole lights out.

"Jordan…" She whispered as her voice began breaking.

Stiles ran out of the backdoor and ran after Lydia who crunched on the ground. Stiles wrapped his arms around her.

"He's gone," She cried out.

"It's okay." Stiles assured her as he lifted her off the ground. "Let's get inside," He told her.

It was probably the best to leave him alone…To rest in peace.

But what they didn't know was he wasn't actually alone.

A man emerged from the bushes and began trotting over to the burning car. He typed on his phone with the caption:

**Duty succeeded. Threat neutralized. Deposit 5 million into account.**

**Excellent…**

**-**_The Benefactor_

The man lifted his head from looking down to stare smugly at the burning car whilst listening to the sounds of screams. He smirked in satisfaction.

"Good riddance…"

Deputy Haigh.

… …

Lydia and Stiles entered the Sheriff Station to see The Sheriff and Scott trying to figure out what happened in the station. They spun around when Stiles and Lydia entered and by the looks of their expressions, John Stilinski's face fell.

"It was too late. I-" Lydia stuttered.

"It's okay." Sheriff said as he pulled Lydia into his chest into a tight hug.

Deputy Haigh emerged into the room and everyone spun their heads around.

"What happened?" He asked in complete shock at the mess. Sheriff sighed.

"Uh…we had an intruder who wanted some particularly violent impulse and did all of this." He said sadly. "I'll call the county so that they can look at this."

He nodded.

"Where's Parrish?" He asked.

Sheriff's expression fell into a deeper kind of hurt as he had to explain the death of his best coworker.

"We're assuming the intruder had something to do with it. He…was murdered."

"Oh," Deputy Haigh said staring at the ground. Lydia looked up and fixed her eyes at her with confusion.

That didn't sound too convincing to her.

Deputy Haigh moved his head up slightly and gave Lydia a small smirk. She took a second to register and snarled.

"You!" she exclaimed as she ran over him and threw punches at him. "Why did you kill him? He didn't need this! You're a liar. You're a liar." She cried out.

Deputy Haigh frowned but he couldn't play any games anymore. The jig was up. He slowly fixed his eyes at the two men in front of him.

Scott slowly took out his canine claws and the sheriff had his gun ready to be taken out of his holster, whilst Stiles just held his bat in a defensive stance.

Deputy Haigh did a quick maneuver where he pulled out his rifle and captured Lydia by the neck.

"Don't you dare pull that gun out sheriff," He snarled. "Or she gets it…"

Sheriff reluctantly let go of it.

"You don't have to do this. You've done your task, you got what you want. Now let her go. And we will too," The Sheriff said. Deputy Haigh just shook his head as he tightened his grasp around Lydia's neck.

"Please?" Sheriff pleaded.

"It's all about the money," Deputy Haigh shook his head.

"You're working for the Benefactor?" Scott asked him.

"I knew I wanted the money. I didn't know that till now," He laughed. "Just. One. More. Kill…and I get triple the amount! One down…two more to go,"

Lydia had tears streaming from her eyes.

"Will give you anything you want. We've got the money. Just let her go." Scott confirmed.

Deputy Haigh thought for a moment before replying but was ultimately stopped by the sound of a doorknob opening. Everyone spun around to see someone trying to enter the station. Nobody got a good look at him because of the darkness and he was covered it what seemed to be ashes…

He opened both the patio doors and the mystery man entered the room with an angered expression spread across his face.

Lydia widened her eyes as she stared at the man's bare chest that was covered in ash. You could hardly see his meadow green eyes in all this darkness. But his body was glistening a little in the moonlight that shone through the glass door. He looked sort of…beautiful. Lydia couldn't believe her eyes.

It was…Jordan?

Deputy Haigh threw Lydia to the side and aimed his gun at Jordan and started shooting bullets at him but all the bullets he fired went the other way. He targeted for the face and pulled the trigger.

Jordan moved his head to side so we could see the scraped mark. But instead blood, we just saw a small patch of_ steel_?

Jordan smirked a little.

"You really should not have done that." He said hoarsely.

Deputy Haigh widened his eyes as he watched Jordan charging over to him and pinning him to the wall. He threw the gun out of his hands and began attacking him.

When Jordan Parrish lifted his arm and released his fingers, they could see long steel claws coming out of him and he took hard stab right through stomach as he lifted a breathless Haigh off the ground.

Dark crimson blood starting pooling out of his mouth and Jordan Parrish immediately pulled his fingers out.

Deputy Haigh fell hard onto the ground and Jordan panted uncontrollably.

He slowly cocked his head around to see all the shock in peoples' eyes, especially Lydia as she stood by Stiles. He slowed down his breathing and shifted back to his normal human form with a sad expression across his face.

Lydia was not only completely shocked at how Jordan demolished the assassin but how he rose up from his ashes like a…like a _Phoenix_.

"What are you?" Those were the words that came out of Sheriff Stilinski's mouth.

"The Phoenix," Lydia simply replied.

"The Armed," Stiles said.

… …

**A/N: I hope you all liked that chapter. What did you think of Jordan being a Phoenix/the Amor/Shield? I really hope I predicted it right for #MOONDAY.**

**Please review! **


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone cocked their heads at Stiles.

Lydia thought for a moment. _The Armed? _That's an unusual power to have.

"The Armed?" asked Lydia.

Stiles nodded.

"Well I'm not entirely sure but I read in a comic book once that there was this creature that had the power of overcoming the wrath of fire. Almost like a dragon or fury but not without suffering some painful bruises, but at the end can rise up from the ashes and automatically shift into an armor-sort-of-ninja-human- alien kinda thing…It's just my theory on what he is." Stiles said.

"I should be dead. I'm dead! I'm dead!"

"If your theory is indeed correct, then…what does that make him? Good or bad guy?" Sheriff Stilinski asked his son.

"I'm not sure."

Jordan was too busy freaking about what happened to even acknowledge the conversation going around the group. He should be dead but here he was in the flesh.

Lydia turned her head back to a strained Jordan Parrish. He didn't look too good. He looked like he was about to collapse any moment.

She then shifted her gaze back at a moving Deputy Haigh,

"Guys, I think something's happening." Lydia informed. Everyone turned to glare at Deputy Haigh and Jordan's pulse began to quicken.

"We need to get him to Derek. Maybe he might have seen something like this." Scott said.

Lydia couldn't help but turn around slightly, blushing as Scott and Stiles helped lift a bared body Deputy Parrish. She didn't want things to swarm in her head. It was bad enough she saw the back bottom of his body let alone him in all his glory…

"You guys go. I'll deal with him." Sheriff said motioning to Deputy Haigh. Scott and Stiles carried him out of the station and Lydia followed them to Stiles Jeep.

She got into her car as she followed the Jeep over to Derek's loft.

Derek was already standing outside for them with his arms crossed with a towel in his hands. Scott must have probably texted him before driving over to him.

They covered Parrish with the towel and entered the loft.

He regained his strength back, enough for him to take a shower and Derek lent him one of his shirts and jeans after he showered.

When he finally got out, Lydia got up from the couch and walked over the group on his tail. Jordan stood in front of Derek.

"Can you tell?" Scott asked.

Derek frowned slightly and held both of Jordan's hands and analyzed it carefully, the front and back.

"He covered you in gasoline?" Derek asked him. Jordan nodded.

"It's the hair and nails, isn't it?" Lydia asked in curiosity.

She seemed a bit fascinated yet scared by all of this.

Everyone stared at her confusedly.

"That's the parts of the body that should be indicted." She said. Derek raised his eyebrow.

"Well they should be gone."

"I was set on fire. All of me should be gone!" Jordan stated as he stared at everyone taking a quick glance at Lydia.

"You probably heal like us." Scott said. Jordan frowned.

"Like you?" He questioned.

"I don't think he's like us." Derek said.

"What is he?" Lydia asked as she stared up at him with a small smirk of interest.

Jordan stared deep into her green eyes, the only eyes that seemed to calm him down at this point.

"I have no idea." Derek said.

"Well that's a first!" Stiles laughed in return.

"But you knew about Jackson as the Kanima and Kira as a Kitsune?" Scott asked. Derek nodded slightly.

"This is a little out of my experience." Derek said. Scott nodded. "There might be something in the beastiary. Did you try Argent yet?"

Scott and Stiles looked in thought.

"I don't know where he is."

"Last time I heard from him was at the hospital." Stiles answered.

"Okay hold on. What's a beastiary?" Jordan asked. "Actually that's not even my first question…Just tell me one thing: Are all of you like Lydia?"

Jordan stared back at Lydia as he said this. Both of their eyes interlocked for a second, Lydia raised her eyebrow, until he shifted them back at Derek.

"Are you all psychic?"

"Psychic?" questioned Derek.

"Yeah," Jordan nodded.

"Not exactly,"

"Then what are you?" Jordan asked in confusion.

Derek, Scott and Stiles stared back at each other before nodding to each other and Scott flashed his red eyes at him in response.

Jordan widened his eyes.

"He's a freaking werewolf! How crazy is that?" Stiles laughed.

"I'd say so." Jordan said.

The gang began telling Jordan everything they know about the supernatural and he took it quite well but was still confused and had a lot of questions.

"So what's a Kanima?" He asked as they finally gave him a chance to speak.

"A freaking ugly lizard that's what it is." Stiles said.

Scott sighed before taking a seat at the arm of the couch next to Jordan.

"We'll get back to that. But you need to know that everyone like us with a supernatural ability is on the dead pool."

"But I don't even know what I am."

"Don't worry you'll find out soon enough. Take it from a person who was possessed by a dark spirit none as Void. Well a Nogitsune…and then end up having an evil twin who murderizes everyone." Stiles said casually.

Everyone glared at him as they saw Jordan widening his eyes.

"Okay so if Haigh knew about this then how many else know…how many people will we encounter?"

"Anybody who has a dead pool to take a chance," Derek said.

"Well that's oddly terrifying."

"But don't worry you'll be fine. I mean you really showed that jerk right?" Stiles conjectured rhetorically.

"Haigh was never like this." Jordan said a little disappointed.

"It's all about the money." Scott said.

Jordan Parrish sighed and nodded.

"Why don't we take this discussion session for another day? Just to give you some time to process the information," Derek suggested.

Everyone agreed.

"Uh…Thanks for the clothes. I'll give them back." Jordan said. Derek shook his head.

"Don't sweat it man." He said.

Jordan nodded slightly.

Derek grabbed his keys from the counter but Lydia volunteered quickly.

"I'll take you home its fine." Lydia said.

Jordan gazed back at her and she gave him a reassuring smile. He smiled crookedly and they all left Derek's loft.

When Jordan and Lydia got to her car Jordan stopped her.

"Why don't I drive? Since directing you will be a pain." Jordan laughed. Lydia smiled and nodded as she handed him the keys and walked over to the other side.

Jordan began driving them from the loft onto the road as it went into comfortable silence.

Lydia couldn't help but look back at Jordan who held the steering wheel stiffly, clenching his muscles as his veins kept popping out and his breathing hitching.

Jordan caught her gaze and she moved her eyes away almost quickly.

"What?" He canvassed.

Lydia was never one to be shy but when she was around Parrish, it was almost like all her confidence vanished. He made her nervous…

"Nothing," She whispered. He nodded slightly keeping his eyes fixed on the road.

"You know I really have no clue what I am, right?" He said.

Lydia nodded.

"You've said that like a million times." She giggled.

"It's probably because I'm still a little freaked out by what happened." He sniggered.

"I can tell." She laughed. Jordan flashed back a smile at her.

"You know. When I technically burned to death, I had this feeling jolting inside of me and lost control and I kind of took it out on Haigh. I'm not always like that…in fact, I'm never like that."

"It was a feeling of rage. You were infuriated I get it. I deal with people like that every day. You just need to find a way to control it I guess." Lydia replied.

"How do I do that?" He conjectured her.

Lydia looked in thought for a moment.

"Think of it as a moment to find the one thing that binds you and holds your ground. Almost like an anchor. Something that will control your pulse from rising, that's what most of my friends have." She concluded.

"Where will I find that?" Jordan canvassed. Lydia shrugged.

"Anything that's close to your heart." She said. "But what do I know? I'm not you guys,"

"Yeah, just a harmless Banshee," Jordan guffawed.

Lydia glared at him slightly.

"I have strong lungs you know…Be aware of the scream!" She warned.

"Ooh! I'm terrified." Jordan stated sarcastically waving his hands in a Stiles-a-listic way.

Lydia laughed as she moved her gaze away from him to the road to see a familiar vineyard. She frowned as she saw the lake.

"This is not where you live." Lydia stated.

Jordan Parrish nodded slightly.

"I know," He simply said and pulled up the Martin driveway. He stopped the car and stared back at Lydia. "Home sweet home," He said.

Lydia smiled.

"Thank you officer but how are you getting home?" She asked. He shrugged.

"Well since I'm 'supernatural' then that'll mean I'm able to walk on water right?" He asked. Lydia chuckled.

"In your dreams mister," She scoffed and got out of the car followed by Deputy Parrish.

He had his hands in his pockets whilst Lydia had her arms crossed. It was a chilly night.

"So I heard you birthday bash is only a week away?" He asked. Lydia furrowed her eyebrows. "Sheriff told me."

Of course he did.

"Um…yeah, but I don't think I'll be having a party. After all these recent events, I think I'll stick short."

"But it's your big 1-8. You need to celebrate it. Have all your friends around." Jordan said.

"Well I might have my friends over for a small party but that's about it." Lydia said. Jordan nodded as they stepped on Lydia's porch step.

"Well it was one eventful night right?" He laughed. Lydia smiled.

"I've been in a lot worse." She said.

"I wouldn't want to be you right now." Jordan stated.

"A bunch of assassins trying to kill both you and me…? I think we're both in the same shoes already." She said. Jordan smiled nervously.

You could see this new information wasn't getting well with him at all but at least he understood.

"So all the fairytale stories are true huh? Vampires, zombies, werewolves,"

"Well I don't know about the Vampire part but you could say so." Lydia said. "Thanks for the ride Deputy Parrish. I still don't know why you did that since you'll have to walk back on your own but thanks."

"Nah, I'll figure something out." He said. She nodded. "And call me Jordan when we're in these situations."

She giggled and nodded.

Jordan then pulled Lydia into a small hug which caught Lydia completely off guard. He pulled away slightly.

"I'm sorry. I was just raised to thank someone with a hug."

"It's okay. And I think it comes naturally to everyone dude." Lydia replied, patting his hard chest lightly. Jordan smiled in embarrassment. "Goodnight _Jordan_,"

"Goodnight Ms. Martin." Jordan replied.

Lydia rolled her eyes and entered her house and watched Jordan as he walked away from the house and to the northern direction. Lydia smiled slightly as she shut the door lightly. She released a sigh.

"Another night in Beacon Hills," She whispered to herself. "

… …

**A/N: Happy #SOONDAY EVERYONE! Teen Wolf tonight! Who's excited because I am!**

**What did you think? Sorry for the stealing of some lines. I just wanted to make it more from the previous episode. Hit me up with a review Teen Wolf Lovies**

**A/N: I'm back people! Who just died on this week's episode? And don't get me started on the Marrish!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry for the late update and I hope you all can forgive me. So are we back together? Good! (Don't you just miss Teen Wolf already?) Anyway, here's some Marrish!**

* * *

"Lydia?" Malia's voice ringed into Lydia's ears, "Lydia look! Did you hear me?"

Lydia finally snapped her head to her most-of-the-time-vexatious friend with a gentle smile plastered on her face. Malia held a paper in front of Lydia's face with a happy smile.

"Look. I passed!" Malia exclaimed excitedly.

Lydia scanned at the paper to see a 'C-'sign which meant it was 74%. Lydia nodded slightly.

"C-." she simply replied with a slight nod.

C- Wasn't considered as a pass in Lydia's books, which makes sense because she's an A+ plus student.

Kira and Malia nodded in agreement.

"Your notes are great when they're not written in code." Malia retorted to her friend, and then as if on cue, Coach slapped a paper on Malia's desk.

Malia scanned the paper.

F…

"Disappointing Malia, Profoundly disappointed." Coach said disapprovingly. Malia sighed and turned back to Lydia who gave her a sympathetic smile.

"I'll send you my notes." She assured her and Malia nodded in return.

The dismissal bell echoed around the whole classroom and all the kids scurried quickly out of the class.

"So, are we still up for the study group later?" Malia asked her friends as she threw her bag on her back.

"Uh…I don't think I'll make it this time uh…Scott told me to wait for him after school. He said he wanted to show me something." Kira said with her cheeks burning up almost immediately.

"I spy a date coming up." Lydia cooed.

Kira's blush deepened and shook her head.

"It's nothing like that,"

Malia and Lydia raised their eyebrows.

"You're lying. You reek of nervousness and you're a little flushed and pale." Malia said.

"Aren't those signs of sickness?" Lydia asked. Malia looked in thought then sighed.

"Whatever." Malia said.

"I also can't make it. I'm heading over to the sheriff station." Lydia informed.

"What did you do now Lydia?" Malia canvassed. Lydia rolled her eyes as Kira stifled a chuckle.

"Just being a friendly citizen by helping one of the fellow Deputies on their cases." Lydia replied casually.

"Fellow Deputies you mean as in…_Deputy Parrish_?" Kira teased.

"Aren't I the only one who thinks we should be running away from the cops not willingly going to the station to help with 'cases'?" Malia asked.

"Yes and yes. But he asked me too so I willingly agreed to it." Lydia shrugged.

"You've been spending an awfully amount of time with him. Are you sure there isn't something going on?" Malia questioned and Kira's face brightened up in interest.

"Like anything would happen between Parrish and me? Please!" Lydia scoffed. Kira and Malia nodded.

Lydia's phone vibrated in her bag and she reached out for it to see a text sent by Jordan asking if she's still on board for today.

_Yeah, just got to get away from two overly curious teenage girls…_

_Lydia_

Jordan replied almost immediately after.

_Haha I should lend you one of my tazers. _

_Jordan_

Lydia giggled lowly and Malia and Kira frowned in confusion.

_I'd take up that offer any day. See you later._

_Lydia_

She threw her phone back into her bag and smiled up at her friends who still wore the same frown on their faces.

Lydia just laughed, shaking her head and walked past them and out of the classroom.

The moment she left the school premises, she walked over to her Toyota and entered the driver's seat. She searched through her bag to make sure the book she needed for today was in place a for sure it was.

She started the car and drove over to the Sheriff Station.

… …

Deputy Parrish was busy with one of his many cases requested from the Sheriff. On his desk were piles of paper scattered around.

"Hey!" He heard a voice ringing by his ear which caused him to jump up on his chair completely startled.

Lydia giggled lowly.

"You know just because you're a banshee doesn't mean you can't always startle people with your voice." Jordan said as he stood up from his seat.

"Oh come on Parrish. Don't be such a scaredy cat. I know you're tougher than that. You are supernatural after all." Lydia teased.

"Not that I'm scared it's just…I try to be careful." He replied. Lydia nodded understandingly.

Jordan just found that he _was_ one of the most wanted in supernatural history so yeah it would obviously leave the deputy being alert of his surroundings.

Deputy Parrish threw a paper plane at Lydia and laughed as it hit her forehead and fell down.

"Nailed it!" he smiled.

"And I thought I was the only teenager in this building." Lydia laughed.

"I'm sorry I just had to do that." Jordan laughed.

Lydia laughed in return at his idiocy then her mood automatically switched.

"I really miss her," She blurted out.

The deputy frowned in confusion.

"I'm sorry it's just…its nothing-" Lydia laughed nervously staring down at her feet.

"You miss your best friend. I get it." Parrish uttered.

"It's just that this conversation reminds me of the times I spent with her and we'd laugh at the weirdest things. It's really hard to forget about it…about _her_." Lydia said with such emotion.

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." Parrish said rubbing Lydia's arm in comfort. Lydia had her eyes fixed at his warm hand.

"I remember the first day I met her. It was on a Monday and I saw her in that awesome outfit of hers, I couldn't deny that she was going to be my best friend that day. We'd always go shopping together, shopping for prom dresses even before it ever came to be. We promised to be best friends for a long time." Lydia said with a light chuckle.

"But realty hit us when we realized we had other relationships around us. She dated Scott and I dated my ex Jackson. My relationship didn't last long but I really thought that Allison and Scott's would because those two literally loved each other to death."

"Why did they break up?" Parrish asked.

"Well I didn't get the full extent on it but it had to do something with her parents. But even then they secretly dated each other until they called it quits for good, but remained close friends since then." Lydia said.

"But the good thing was even though our lives weren't going as planned, we still remained best friend. All of the situations happening around us actually drew us closer. Till the day she died…We protected each other like…"

"A sisterly way,"

"She was more than my sister. She was like my _guardian angel_." Lydia said as tears welled up in her eyes. Jordan lifted Lydia's chin so she looked into his eyes.

"She _is_ still your guardian angel," He reassured her.

As if what he said had some special power, she flooded with tears. Jordan shushed her as he wrapped his arms around her in comfort.

They stood in that stance for a few minutes until Lydia was calm enough to speak again. She cleared her throat and they awkwardly removed from their embrace.

"I've got something for you." She informed him as she began walking over to her bag and skimming through it for the book she got from Deaton. She walked back to him to see him sitting in the chair.

"This use to be on a hard drive, but we eventually decided it might be a good idea to have our own copy around." Lydia said dropping the book on the desk.

Jordan frowned slightly as he looked at it and felt the book.

"So we put it in a book."

"What is it?" The Deputy asked.

"It's called the Bestiary." Lydia simply replied as she stared down at him.

Jordan opened the book to the page where they described the Kanima theory. He couldn't help but think this was the answer he was looking for and that he was one step closer to finding out what he was.

"Whatever you are," She whispered as she leaned closer to him staring deep into his meadow green eyes. "It might be in here." She murmured.

Jordan titled his head to meet Lydia's green eyes that glistened in the light. Their eyes interlocked in an intense moment. At that moment Lydia felt her stomach twirl around. She immediately had a feeling inside of her she never had.

"I'd like to help you figure it out." Lydia assured him.

Jordan stared back at the book then back at Lydia and couldn't help but feel like he didn't deserve such a friendship or whatever you'd call it.

"Thank you." He simply said to her. Lydia smiled slightly.

"You really don't need to thank me."

"No I mean thank you for everything. For not giving up on me, you knew there was something in me when I didn't. You knew I was some creature and wasn't even afraid I might be the bad guy." Deputy said to her.

"That's because there isn't anything to be afraid of. I know you're not the bad guy…you'll never be the bad guy. I'll make sure of that." Lydia stated.

Jordan sniggered lowly and smirked crookedly. It was immediately contagious to Lydia as she smirked as well.

The deputy slowly leaned in closer to Lydia's face and Lydia followed soon after.

Their lips were centimeters away from each other and getting closer but were suddenly stopped when the sheriff popped his head in the office and Parrish and Lydia immediately squirmed away from each other.

"Is it ready Deputy?" Sheriff asked him.

"Uh…" Parrish squirmed through the desk and looked for the file. When he found it he handed it to the sheriff. "Here,"

"Thank you. I'll hand you more X-files you can work on." Sheriff informed his deputy who nodded in understanding. Sheriff shifted his eyes to see Lydia standing by Parrish's desk.

"Hey there, Lydia," He frowned. Lydia waved at him.

"Hey Sheriff,"

"I thought you'd be with your friends, shopping by now." He said confusion. Lydia laughed.

"No. She's just helping me with these cases." The deputy replied for her. Sheriff frowned at Jordan. "She insisted."

"Oh well…I guess I'll have to leave you to it." Sheriff dismissed and left the room.

Lydia and Parrish stared at each other and he smirked crookedly at which caused a burning sensation in Lydia's cheeks as she looked away from his gaze.

"You know, we haven't worked on any case since you came here?" Parrish said.

Lydia nodded.

_Oh, I'm aware._

… …

**A/N: This chapter was influenced by the conversation between Parrish and Argent on 4x11 as you can see and the finale as well. I hoped you enjoyed it. **

**I really want to head into the whole Marrishness soon, but I hope this chapter helped you guys! (Again: I'm sorry for the late update).**

**Please review on what you thought and what you'd like to see next chapter. **


	6. Chapter 6

"You could be a Scottish leprechaun?"

Jordan laughed.

"Oh come on!" He replied through his burger. Lydia laughed as she signaled to the image in the book of a very miniature looking man, dressed up in tights and a tattered up shirt over its belt, greasy hair and a frizzy beard which touched his pointy shoes.

"No seriously! He looks just like you." Lydia stated. Jordan stared at her like she was insane. "Or you could be a garden Gnome, a troll…oh…an elf?" Lydia frowned as she paged through the Bestiary.

"I'm not some creepy short dude okay!" Parrish stated and Lydia balled in laughter as she continued paging through the book.

Lydia has been helping Parrish in finding out what kind of creature he was and it was turning out to be harder than he thought.

It was a Saturday afternoon and they were both currently taking a lunch break in the Sheriff's office. As she paged through the book, reading every vivid detail on supernatural creatures and having a really hard trying to figure out what Parrish really was.

But on the bright side, she got to learn a lot more about her Banshee abilities. Lydia found she could use her abilities for good use, for example, she could save people's lives from suicide by communicating with them telepathically.

Also, it was really good spending time with the deputy.

Parrish and Lydia kept sneaking glances at each other everytime when nobody was looking. It was kind of turning out to be a ritual thing because they did it at the any moment they got.

It was obvious Lydia and Parrish had a connection, everyone could see it…except for themselves.

"Okay, how about a were-dragon?" Parrish questioned. Lydia looked up from the book.

"A were -dragon?" She scoffed. Deputy smirked crookedly, realizing that it was stupid to come up with that assumption. She shook her head.

"Well that could be possible," Lydia said. The deputy smiled. "That's if you're in some fairytale story! I mean seriously…a dragon?"

"Well I just found out that, werewolves, were-coyotes, kitsune's, and banshees exist so…I'd think anything's possible." Parrish said raising his arms up in the air. Lydia giggled and tapered her eyes and went back to her reading.

"This is turning out to be harder than we thought…" Parrish said lazily as he pressed the enter button on the Macbook keyboard.

She halted when she caught something very intriguing.

"Hold on…" Lydia called out. The deputy stared back at her as she came sauntering up to in and slamming the book on the desk. "We have already established that you're immune to fire right?"

Parrish nodded in agreement.

"And that you're immensely strong?" She conjectured but it came out more of a statement. Parrish nodded.

"Well, look at these various fire breathing creatures. One them known as a Cherufe, originally found in Chile, they are gigantic monsters that live in the bases of volcanoes-" Lydia began but was immediately stopped by Parrish.

"Okay but don't you think that I'd know that I was some gigantic creature who lives in volcanoes?" He asked.

"You're right…" Lydia said. "How about this one," She pointed at the picture of a muscular man in a pit full of fire. "It's known as Jinn. As humans, they are said to be made from clay, they are known to be 3,000 years old. They are immune to any harm from strong fire and eruptions. Jinn's are just like humans in that way they have a choice or so to say 'free will' between right and wrong…mostly found in India…" She trailed off as she stared between the non-existence distance between Parrish and her arms. Good thing Parrish didn't notice because she kinda liked it.

"Um…They're also known for their power of protecting others of their people…well the 'none' evil ones. They're vulnerability for cold is known because they're…" She trailed off as Parrish shrugged off his jacket and his muscles flexing in the process. "_Really hot_,"

Parrish moved his gaze to catch Lydia spying him and she immediately moved her eyes away in complete embarrassment and her cheeks burning up.

What the hell is happening to her?

"Um…yeah," Parrish said awkwardly. "That sounds interesting."

"Yeah…" Lydia murmured.

She couldn't believe she was caught doing an act. Lydia Martin never gets caught in an act! She had to figure some distraction to purify this nervousness of energy.

Then she thought of something…

"Wait. You said you were in the military right?" She asked. He nodded.

"Two years," He added.

"Well that would mean you've dealt with explosive devices right?" She questioned. He nodded slightly, wondering where this conversation was going. "Wouldn't that mean since you've been around fire all your life, you'd finally pick up the ability to be immune to it?" She questioned.

"Well that could mean one thing…" He nodded. "But how would I get the ability just out of thin air? I mean, it should be in some ways genetic right?"

Lydia nodded in agreement.

"So have your family line had any previous histories of fire?" She chuckled at the rhetorical question.

Parrish got up from his chair and began pacing around the room biting the nail of his thumb in complete thought.

"Okay…okay, we're getting somewhere." He stated.

Lydia raised her eyebrows as she began swaying her legs as she sat on the desk. Parrish spun around as he remembered something.

"My granddad," He stated. Lydia frowned. "My granddad…he was, he was some flaming fire prodigy as a kid. He was some scientist who worked on the basis of fire. I-I didn't get the full extent on his work but I knew he was fascinated about creatures that could be reborn from their ashes."

"Like a Phoenix…" Lydia muttered.

"And a firebird…maybe his interest in it could lead us to what we've been looking for all this time." He said. Lydia frowned. "What else does the Bestiary say about creatures immune to fire?" He asked.

Lydia paged through the book until the last page and was left with nothing. She sighed in defeat.

"Nothing…" She said breathlessly. Parrish groaned. "I find nothing."

"How about-" Parrish started speaking but was cut off when the door unfurled and one of the deputies popped their head.

"Yo Parrish, Sheriff's calling!" He said.

"What does he want?" Parrish questioned. The deputy shrugged.

"He wants you to meet some U.S Marshal,"

Deputy Parrish sighed as he gave Lydia a small smile then left the room with the other deputy. Lydia sighed and grabbed her bag to get a breath mint.

The previous deputy came back and entered the room with a confused frown on his face.

"Who are you?" He questioned.

Lydia scoffed.

"Good day to you too…Some rude ass people in this building." She teased.

"Excuse me Miss? I am a highly decorated police-" The deputy began to argue as he came into the office.

"Sweetheart," Lydia laughed. The deputy frowned. "Nobody needs to hear that jib jab gibberish. You need a better introduction honey."

The Deputy smiled as she walked up to the girl. He extended his hands in a greeting.

"I'm Jacob Palmer." He introduced himself and flashed his ten rows of white teeth at her with a wink.

"I thought you'd be classy enough to introduce yourself as Deputy." Lydia questioned.

"I'm not that kind of guy,"

"Well Jacob, I don't find that entirely convincing." Lydia said. Jacob smiled.

"Come on, accept the shake? You know, you might not get this opportunity again and you'll deeply regret it." Jacob said.

Jacob seemed to have an energetic, funny, stupid personality that Lydia seemed intrigued by. He wasn't far from dapper, in all his curly black hair, pale-chestnut skinned, and blue-eyed glory. Lydia laughed and shook his hand.

"Lydia Martin," She replied.

"Ah...so you're the girl Parrish's been blabbering about?" The Deputy, Jacob listed.

Lydia mentally blushed at the thought of Parrish speaking about her.

"I guess I am, if I'm the talk of the station." Lydia replied.

"And because you're the only girl that's ever stepped foot in this station more than five hours."

Lydia gasped.

"It's been five hours?" She asked and ran her hands through her designer handbag and pulled out her phone to see missed calls and texts from Kira on the study group they were having at her house. Lydia groaned.

"What? Missed your hair and nail appointment?" The deputy scoffed.

Lydia glared at him for the stereotypical comment.

"I have you know, I have rights to become a police officer from everything I learned here!" She retorted.

"It'll take a dinosaur invation to get where I am." Jacob said proudly as he motioned to his badge. Lydia tapered her eyes at the sexiest jerk. "It's highly unlilkely..."

"Wanna bet?" She questioned. The deputy laughed and rolled his eyes.

"Parrish warned us about your sassiness also. That man can't stop talking about you, even during presentations. It's to a point where it might be obsessive. Are you sure you're not his _girlfriend?_" He changed the subject.

Lydia scoffed.

"Pfft! No! I'm more than his girlfriend." Lydia said then gasped realizing what she said. "I mean, I'd never date Parrish...He's just a close friend."

"Right..." The deputy trailed off.

Then as if on cue, Deputy Parrish came in the room and caught the moment between Lydia and his colleague.

Jacob laughed and left the room and patting Parrish's back.

"I'm really sorry man. Must suck to be trashed by a girl." He said and Parrish frowned. Lydia giggled.

Deputy Parrish stared at her as the deputy left the room. He shut the door.

"Okay...what was that about?" He asked in confusion. She shook her head.

"Stupid, sexiest bastard..." She laughed. He frowned. "Don't worry about it."

"Okay, anyway..." He began as he slammed the papers on the desk. "Thanks for the help and everything but I should I really get you home."

Lydia pouted playfully.

"Already?" She questioned. Parrish sniggered.

"Yeah, I know. I'm a bad guy but I'm sure your friends and mother are worried why you haven't been around since the morning." Deputy Parrish said.

Lydia sighed.

Her current life now she hasn't been treated as a kid but ever since meeting Parrish, he's been oddly protective of her well being and popping up excuses about her mother being worried.

Anyone would have found this annoying but she found it adorable...most of the time.

She finally agreed to it and they left the station and into his squad car as he drove her back home.

They reached near Lydia's home and they both got out of the car and began walking up to her house.

"You know what. Why don't we take a round of blocks?" Parrish suggested.

Lydia smiled and nodded.

They sauntered around the neighborhood for like almost an hour just talking to each other.

"So your little friends tell me you have great topic of discussions?" Lydia teased.

"The other deputies?" He asked. She nodded. "W-what do you talk about?" He asked in complete dread.

Lydia giggled.

"Oh just nothing...they think you're I'm your girlfriend now that you always talk about me." I mocked. He blushed a little in embarrassment.

"They said that?" He asked nervously. "...blabber mouths!"

"And you wouldn't believe the embarrassing things I've heard for Deputy Palmer!" Lydia laughed.

"Oh no! He didn't tell you about me secretly liking ABBA as a kid and dancing in my underwear?" He played along.

Lydia gasped.

"I didn't know..." She said with a giggle.

"No, I'm not kidding. I seriously still like ABBA." He said. "Dancing Queen is my top 10 favorite!"

Lydia released a series of giggles.

She cocooned herself when a sudden gush of wind went past her.

"Oh." Parrish said as he shrugged his jacket off.

"Oh no-" Lydia began but was cut off as the Deputy wrapped the jacket around Lydia's shoulder.

"Hey, it's okay. I wouldn't want you getting a cold or anything." He smirked crookedly as they stared into each other's eyes. Lydia smiled back and they continued their work.

"So are you close with all your friends since you all team up to save the world?" He conjectured. Lydia smiled.

"I guess...I mean at the beginning it was just Jackson and me with the entire school at our feet but...as I met Scott, I kinda got to know his friends and we became close." Lydia said.

"So after...you know...did you ever find a new comforting system?" He asked, cleaarly refering to the death of Allison.

"Well...I'd say I drew closer to Stiles during his own issue. I think we established a strong friendship but as time went by, I got to know Kira because she was the only girl I can really talk to about Allison...well she does the talking." Lydia said and Parrish laughed.

"But I also got to know Malia, from all the help with her studies and everything. It's the least I could do." Lydia said.

"For what?" Asked the Deputy. Lydia shrugged.

"I don't know...something I haven't done." She said.

"You felt like you had to do something because you didn't have enough time to do things?" The deputy asked.

"After Allison's death." She said, almost cringing at the thought.

Parrish and Lydia stopped immediately at their tracks.

"You're not blaming yourself for her death are you? Because it'll be unacceptable." He said. Lydia stared at the ground without answering his question.

The deputy wanted so badly for Lydia to look into his eyes but knew that would be kinda inappropreiate - however inaccurate that must have seemed.

Lydia looked to her side to see that they were in front of her house.

"Um...I guess I better get going." She said as she began shrugging the jacket off and handing it to the deputy. He stared down at it in his hands. "Well bye,"

And she began sauntering off but was immediately stopped when Deputy Parrish grabbed hold of her wrist.

She glanced back at him to see him staring down at her with his green eyes glistening ever so brightly. She was so transfixed with them that it hurt.

What happened next shocked both Lydia and Parrish as he leaned down and gave Lydia a small brush on the lips.

As they pulled away they stared at each other with confusion all over their faces.

Lydia then grabbed hold of The Deputy's face and brought his face down to her and smashing his lips onto hers. This caught Parrish off guard for a second until he wrapped his arms around Lydia's waist and swiftly lifting her off the ground so she was at his height.

The interlocked lips were so perfect together, they felt like they were where they belonged and nothing could break them apart.

That was until realization struck.

Deputy Parrish immediately pulled away as he set Lydia on the ground. He shook his head.

"No. This is not right. No." He whispered.

"What's not right?" Lydia questioned.

"This!" Parrish shouted as he pulled away from her and stepped back. "All of it...it's all weird and I-I don't know what to do anymore."

"What?" Lydia questioned.

"I-I can't do this. You're a freaking minor don't you get that?"

"Oh dear god! We're going through this again? Like, what am I? I'm not a freaking nun!" Lydia released her anger.

She couldn't believe this!

"You're such a hypocrite! That I'm not right for you because I'm a minor!"

Parrish groaned in frustration.

"You're not making this thing any easier Lydia," He sighed.

"So tell me one thing: Do you like me?" She asked.

"I-I do but..." He sighed.

Lydia nodded in understanding.

"Well I guess I got my answer." She replied. "Have a good night _Jordan_." She said as she began sauntering away and reaching her house.

Jordan couldn't even stop her because his confidence had been crushed almost immediately.

He cussed at himself as he began walking away and over to his squad car.

He stopped to stare back at the house when he unfurled the door and entered it realizing that that could've been the last day he'd heard from Lydia Martin.

But what he didn't know was that Lydia was staring at him for the window thinking the exact same thing...well for Jordan Parrish of course.

That's showbiz...

… …

**A/N: Well how did you like that chapter? Hope I met to your expectations. So cliché I know but I didn't figure out another way to let them kiss because I needed to let them make-out. Anyway, I know the last part was kinda…you know 'sad' but…haha! I love to be hated.**

**Anywho…please review so I can update faster. Anything you'd like to see then hit the review button below. Thank you!**


	7. Chapter 7

Lydia grabbed her Prada bag from her closet and began sauntering down the stairs, but was immediately stopped by the barking of her dog well…_Prada_.

After calling goodbye to her cute dog, she left the house and jumped into the car that was waiting for her on her driveway.

It had been almost a day since the whole incident between Parrish and Lydia and all she wanted to do was forget about it…however, that was incredibly hard to do.

Lydia was hardly ever like this. She was this confident young teenager and didn't give into strong feelings, intense attachment to something but that changed ever since she was brought to the supernatural world, losing her best friend and meeting Jordan Parrish.

The young Deputy had an effect on her that she couldn't explain…something her previous relationship couldn't do. He was different than all the guys she'd dated…he wasn't a bad guy.

But he was a jerk for what he did which caused her to forget about him…or at least try to forget.

"Hi Lydia," Kira said a little too giddily than she always is, although Lydia didn't have a problem with it, right now wasn't the time to be around happy people.

But she couldn't blame Kira for being happy, the Benefactor had been defeated and Kate had disappeared and apparently, Beacon Hills had been safer than usual with no interference from unknown supernaturalism and of course her budding romance with Scott.

"Kira." She simply greeted and sighed. Kira frowned at her friend.

"Um…don't mind me asking but what's wrong?" Kira asked concernedly.

"Don't worry about it," Lydia smiled.

Kira nodded understandingly.

"Okay…"

Lydia switched the radio on and pumped up the volume as she put the key in the ignition and started the Toyota.

She pulled off the driveway and was on the road in just a matter of seconds.

"So no checking the rearview mirror to make sure your hair's fine?" Kira teased. Lydia tapered her eyes at her.

"Please honey. I really don't have time for that." Lydia sneered playfully. Kira smiled a little as she stared at her fingers.

"So where's the hotheaded coyote?" Lydia canvassed.

"Oh, you mean Malia?" Kira asked. "Well I think she's a no show. She told me she'll be with Stiles today."

Lydia nodded.

"And you and Scott?" Lydia questioned as she spun her head to friend.

Kira's cheeks turned red and she hid away from her gaze. Lydia laughed. Kira had always blushed when she heard a mention of her relationship with Scott…even at the mention of his name.

"Yeah, he and Derek had a session with Liam today, trying to help him learn his werewolf shifting control." Kira informed.

"That's still going on?" Lydia rolled her eyes.

Kira guffawed and nodded.

"Yeah, Scott's being a really good alpha, it's like he was born to train. And his relationship with Liam is just so beautiful. I think they're giving Scott and Stiles a run for its money." Kira said with a soft giggle then sighed.

Lydia smirked.

"You're missing him aren't you?" Lydia confirmed. Kira gasped.

"You have no idea! It's incredibly hard to be away from him for an hour less than a day…" Kira sighed. "But I shouldn't be so blunt because I had the whole day and night with him yesterday. We kind of had a date in Derek's loft…again. Then we went back to his house when it got dark and we had an emotional connection where he told me about his entire life." Kira rammed.

Lydia mentally sighed as she heard this because she'll start rambling but she didn't mind…

But when it got out of hand and Kira babbled on about Scott even when they got to the mall and went through five clothing stores.

"Ugh…so sweet, he told me how he'd always help Stiles when he got picked on and vice versa, I also heard the most funniest thing about his childhood when he was two and he danced to Michael Jackson songs in his underwear and he even showed me pictures. He was just so cute." Kira sighed as she drifted away in thought.

Lydia smiled as she ran through her the outfits that were on the rack. The cream floral sleeved shirt –with diamond engraved colors – and a sensable silhouette black skirt with a gold belt caught her eye as she hummed in response.

"Did you talk about anything else?" Lydia asked.

"We spent the rest of the night watching a movie and we slept together-" Kira said blushing. Lydia stopped her.

"Wait. You had sex with Scott?" Lydia questioned.

"No…" Kira murmured embarrassedly.

Lydia smirked.

She loved how easily embarrassed she can make Kira. Maybe she should soften up right?

"We just slept under his covers this time. Not on it." Kira said awkwardly. Lydia stared at her weirdly. "You know...because it was a cold night."

Lydia blinked.

"So, what's happening in your life?" Kira asked.

"What do you want to know?" Lydia laughed as she skimmed her eyes through the shoe section.

"I don't know. Like do you have a boyfriend or anything?" Kira asked.

Lydia sniggered.

"Honey, I think I informed all of you that I'm done with teenage boys." Lydia stated.

"I know. It's just…" Kira paused. Lydia turned to look at her friend. "I thought you'd probably end up with some handsome mysterious _older _stranger?"

Lydia screwed her eyes up as she sighed.

"That depends on who the guy is."

Kira gasped.

"So there is a guy?" Kira asked.

"Sweetheart, there is no way I'd find any mature guy in this world. They're all douche bags." Lydia confirmed.

"Affirmative," Kira laughed. "But Scott's an exception. He's so sweet, charming and…isn't he just a genius?" Kira asked.

Lydia had this sudden jittery feeling in her stomach and she dropped the clothing she had in her arms and barged out of the store –leaving a ramming Kira into Scottyland.

She reached the parking lot and contemplated whether or not to get her car but soon decided that time was running out and she took the long power walk.

Her face turned anxious as she stared at the two dead bodies in front of her as she stood behind the back alley.

You'd think she had gotten used to seeing dead bodies now that she's a banshee –which she did – but the smell of death had always gave her mini anxiety attacks.

Her face turned stern when she lifted her head as she felt a strong wind gush in from behind her.

"Took you long enough," Lydia stated.

"You're the only person who seems to find bodies even before the police do so you can't really blame me." That voice reached her ears…_his_ voice.

Lydia spun her body around to glare at the young man. She tapered her eyes at his body…his really toned and wonderful body even covered up in police uniform.

"You're right Parrish." Lydia nodded. "I shouldn't blame you for being a stuck up Deputy who's stereotypical to teenage girls."

Parrish smiled.

He had a nerve!

"I'm guessing you're still a little pissed about yesterday?" Parrish questioned. Lydia gasped.

"No! You think so?" Lydia questioned sarcastically as she began walking around the bodies and past the deputy. Parrish sighed and rolled her eyes as he followed her tail.

"Okay…maybe you are really mad. And I…guess you should be." Parrish said. Lydia scoffed as she began walking out of the alley and down the side of the road.

Lydia and Parrish had been walking back to back from each other in complete awkward and uncomfortable silence for about an hour straight which might be considered as energy draining and boring but right now, there was no emotion at all. It was almost dull.

"Look…you're not really giving me any reason to be mad and feel bad than I already do." Parrish said genuinely. She could hear it by the tone of his voice.

"Oh is that so?" She questioned as she rolled her eyes. "You should have thought about that before you kissed me back."

Lydia stopped when she reached the familiar Lake House she pulled out her spare keys for it. She unfurled the door and entered the house.

As soon as Parrish was about to enter, Lydia shut the door on him.

The deputy sighed. _Should have seen that coming…_

"Look, I'm sorry okay!" Parrish started. Lydia stood at the door. "I know I didn't handle the situation in the right way but could you at least give me a chance to explain myself?"

Lydia was contemplating whether or not to accept his plea.

"Please?" He pleaded. "Let me in, Lydia." He murmured.

Lydia thought for a moment before releasing a sigh –as her hand held the doorknob – and opened the door with an irritable look on her face.

"Okay. Talk." She simply said.

Parrish stared at the beautiful teenager's features. Her long strawberry blonde her falling gracefully over hair shoulders on her chest, and her creamy skin matching with the crimson red lipstick she had on.

Lydia sneered in annoyance at him as she shrugged. Parrish motioned to the house and Lydia sighed as she allowed him in.

"The reason why I pulled away from the kiss and told you those things were because I didn't think it was right." He said as he entered the house. "A-and I know I shouldn't have said in such a harsh way but…it's all true. I can't be with you Lydia."

"Look Parrish, if you're here to-"

"You didn't let me finish." Parrish said. "I know this because I'm an officer. I know things. Like how to hunt somebody to the ends of the earth." He chuckled.

Lydia sighed, crossing her arms.

"But that's beside the point." He sighed. "I know all the rules of the book and one of them is not being involved with a minor-"

"I've just turned 18."

"And I'm really not the type of person to break the rules. I have a job I need to protect." Parrish stated.

"So this is all about you protecting your job?" Lydia questioned.

"No that's not what I'm trying to put out…" Parrish said rubbing his forehead. "I just can't be with you. Even if I am just 6 years older than you, you're still a teenager."

"Well I'm not like most teenagers!" Lydia disagreed.

"I know that and-" Parrish said.

"I'm not the type of girl who wakes up every morning to go to school and talk about latest trends; I don't go out partying hard like most people my age, I'm not keen in immature acts either, I don't look for adrenaline in life…well not anymore…"

Parrish nodded in understanding taking a step forward.

"I'm not a normal teenager anymore." Lydia said. "I've had to suffer death, loss, and pain in this world but I also never felt stronger and more myself." She added.

"I know."

"And I just want you to know that I'm not one to take any things to heart. And relationships aren't an exception because I'm afraid. I'm afraid of getting hurt. I've lost two guys that I loved and my best friend and I'm not ready to risk losing anyone else in my life." Lydia stated.

"I know." Parrish said as he took another step forward. Lydia frowned as he felt the Deputy's presence even closer.

"Wait. Why do you keep saying that?" Lydia conjectured in confusion. It was kind of getting annoying.

Parrish chuckled lowly and took another step closer to Lydia and grabbed hold of both her hands. Lydia stared at their hands then back at him.

"Because, I have everything I need to know." Parrish smiled.

Lydia frowned.

"I want to be with you Lydia," The handsome deputy stated.

This caused Lydia to widen her eyes.

"What?"

"I know I'm risking everything on the line right now but I really don't care. Life is all about risks right?" Parrish smiled.

Lydia looked up into those beautiful green eyes of his that she really liked…or very much _loved_. She grinned widely and bent on her tiptoe to plant a small kiss on his lips. She pulled away to grab his hand and began running to the room.

"Where are we going?" Parrish laughed and Lydia giggled.

When they reached the room, Lydia slipped her Samsung out of pocket and began typing on it.

"What are you doing?" Parrish questioned. Lydia shrugged.

"Texting my mom that I'm staying over at Kira's tonight." Lydia said lifting her head as she inserted her phone in her back pocket. She'd probably have to apologize to Kira for ditching her and her car at the mall. She hoped she was okay.

Jordan smirked crookedly and leaned down as he planted a strong kiss on Lydia's soft lips and lifted her swiftly from the ground and falling gracefully on the bed –without departing from each other's lips – and slowly moving higher so they could get more comfortable.

"I hope you don't have any more cases to get to officer?" Lydia whispered suggestively against his lips between kisses.

"You're my _only _case right now" Parrish grinned widely pulling away slightly.

Lydia raised her eye brow then pulled Parrish's face down so he could reach her lips.

… …

**A/N: Hope you liked that chapter! Marrish! Marrish! Yay! **

**I hoped you liked the Lydia/Kira friendship part. I know it seems like I'm replacing Allison but I really am not, Teen Wolf is making way of a new friendship between the girls and Idk why everyone criticizes it…**

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**Anyway, I hope you all review, follow, and favorite because it'll make me happy to right more (Just a safety tip). Next chapter will include all the characters and they'll definitely be some Com-Drama *Jeff Davis Laugh* hehehe. **


	8. Chapter 8

Lydia and Parrish were currently in Parrish's new office –an office that he didn't have to share with other deputies anymore.

Sheriff thought that since Deputy Parrish has shown such great effort, devotion and aspects to his job, that he decided to reward him for his outstanding work and immense bravery with his own personal office right next to the Sheriff's office.

Certainly it wasn't as relatively big as the Sheriff's but it was still a privilege. It had a door and everything!

Anyway, whilst Lydia had been paging through the Bestiary – that she got from Argent but eventually decided to incorporate into a book by Deaton – for the past hour and still nothing of fire creatures than they have already.

She had to probably think more...

Maybe that theory that Stiles made with him being 'The Armed' was their main head.

Whilst Lydia was working on the Bestiary, Parrish had been busy with some paperwork and answering calls on cases which he had to solve. Poor guy. He had been working way too hard for his own good and he still manages to at least get to his house without feeling too drained to drive.

Lydia found this absolutely amazing about him, one of his unique qualities.

Parrish was different from all the 'men' she'd dated. Heck! Different is an understatement...Parrish would never even get close to being like her ex's.

He was different in a sense that he was more mature than Aiden or Jackson. He knew how to differentiate between right and wrong, he was candor, he had a strong sense of amity, he was dauntless, he had abnegation, devotion, strength and respect.

Lydia couldn't help but stare at the wonderful man in front of her.

Lydia is never usually like this...she shouldn't be like this! All lovey-dovey and love struck but damn, this man really had an effect on her that she'll never understand and pretty damn hard to control.

He's actually the one person who truly cares about her. He was the one who had been there for him during time of grief.

She tried not show her feelings for him too head-on because she didn't want to seem like an over-obsessed teenager seeing a One-Direction concert.

All she was focused on was saving her friends and doing things she didn't have the time to do.

She wanted to make things right.

But now she has time. She can certainly see herself relaxing with a certain deputy. And boy...did she want a piece of that meat.

Parrish took a glance up to see Lydia staring at him. He chuckled as he continued paging through the paperwork.

"What are you staring at?" He canvassed huskily. Lydia shrugged and shook her head as she shut the book and set it on her lap, crossing her legs.

"Oh nothing...Just thinking. You know, browsing my brain. It's a real whirlpool up there." She joked. He snickered lowly then sat back and bit the tip of his pen lightly whilst staring at the strawberry blond.

"If you want something...Come and get it." He replied seductively.

At that moment, Lydia dead.

"Is the deputy flirting with_ Lydia Martin?_" Lydia teased.

Parrish immediately blushed and squirmed up nervously, almost falling off his chair and rummaging through his papers.

"Uh...No-I meant...Would you like some pizza?" He asked, motioning to the box on the desk.

Lydia nodded understandingly and reached to grap a slice.

"Don't mind if I do." She said with a sigh and a taper of the eye.

To be honest, Parrish and Lydia themselves don't know where their relationship is headed after confessing to each other.

One minute, they're making out like there was no ending and the next they were working together and having moments that would only spell 'just friends'.

It's kind of taking its toll on both them.

Lydia released a frustrated sigh and opened the Bestiary book and began reading through.

Parrish lifted his head to stare at Lydia for a while before shaking his head and continuing with his work.

He was really stupid!

Lydia released a soft giggle.

"What?" Parrish asked her.

"No it's nothing." She simpered widely then released a clamorous laugh.

The Deputy laughed at her actions.

"Well it's obviously something if it got you this worked up?" He said.

She grinned and lifted her head to stare at him.

"Remember that night you and I...sort of?" She asked. He nodded. How would he forget?

"Well that night. I kinda had a dream we spent the night at the Lake House together in a way we never thought we would." She told him.

Oh...so she thought they had sex after he explained to her how he needed to get back to the station.

Parrish's cheeks burned a little.

"Oh." He said with a weak smile.

"Yeah, it was the craziest thing ever." Lydia guffawed, getting back to her work.

Parrish sighed as he got up from his seat and walked around over to Lydia and lifted her up by the hands. He rubbed them softly as he stared deep into her eyes.

"Lydia." He began.

He had never been in this uncompromising position before; especially with a teenager like Lydia. He didn't know what to expect.

"I like you a lot." He told her. "A lot." He emphasized. "But I think we need some time to get to know each other better. I mean, we've only really known each other for four months!"

Lydia frowned a little.

"I'm not saying you're not a beautiful girl or anything because you're absolutely stunning it's just-" He was immediately cut off with a laugh as Lydia pulled away from his grasp to cover her mouth from over-laughter.

"Are you dead?" She questioned. He furrowed his eyebrows and pressed his lips together in a thin line.

"I can't believe you take me for some sex-lurker teenager!" She stated.

He looked confused.

"I'm just saying that if...whatever we are is something we want to look into expanding. We'd need to take it slow. I don't want to jump right into it." She said. He nodded.

"I agree 100%!"

"I just can't afford to be the same position again so let's just take our relationship slow okay?" She asked him. "I mean...whatever relationship this is."

She leaned in and planted a kiss on his cheek and took her seat back on the bench chair in his office. Parrish frowned and walked up to her and took a seat next to her.

"Lydia." He whispered softly. She didn't answer. He lifted her by the chin for her to look at him. "If that's what you're worried about-"

"I don't wanna talk about it okay." She laughed. "You don't have to give an Oscar winning speech."

"No listen." He urged. She sighed as she stared deep into his meadow green eyes. "I'm not like them. I would never hurt you Lydia."

Lydia couldn't help but trust him full-heartedly at what Parrish promised. It was going to be a risky take but she was willing to try.

Lydia rubbed her forehead against his as she held his stroked his hand that was on her cheek.

She nodded.

"I know." She replied.

She had to trust him. There was no reason for her not to...

... ...

It was After school and Stiles and Malia were currently walking out of the school with each other by their hips. They looked so inseparable.

"So Stiles-" Malia said fiddling with the hem of his shirt but he stopped her as he caught something.

"Hold on just a second sweetie," He told her before running to a very eager Lydia sauntering over to her car.

"Lydia!" He called out. Stiles frowned as she blatantly ignored him.

Nobody ignores the annoying Stiles Stilinski!

"Lydia!" He called out annoyingly, knowing she could hear his chant. Lydia sighed and reluctantly spun around.

"What?" She questioned.

"Ooh brrr...who blew your top?" He teased. She rolled her eyes.

"I'm in a rush. I'm tired. School's really energy-draining, Stiles so please make it snappy?" She asked. He frowned.

"Can't I just say goodbye to my fellow supe?" He asked.

"Let me help you. Bye!" She said then turned on her feet but felt a hand grip her wrist. She sighed yet again.

Stiles turned serious.

"Are you holding up okay?" He asked. Lydia nodded.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Lydia said. "Don't worry Stiles. I'm fine."

He nodded.

"So, we're all going out bowling tonight. Was wondering if you'd like to tag along? Ya know. Take a chill pill." Stiles said. Lydia contemplated. "And we're not taking no for an answer."

Lydia sighed.

"Yeah sure, we'll see." She said running a hand through her silky hair. He exclaimed a 'yes'.

"Great! See you then." He said then skipped away back to his girlfriend who had company of her own.

"Sup buddy," Scott greeted his best friend as Kira clunged under his shoulder who smiled at Stiles.

"I don't know. I'm worried about Lydia," Stiles frowned as he turned his head to see Lydia pulling off quiet fast and waving goodbye to her friends. He turned back to his friends.

"She's been acting really weird lately." He said gnawing his nail. "And did she get taller?"

"What? Taller?" Kira's soft voice reached the group. "Taller like 2 and a half inches taller?"

"Yeah something like that." Stiles said, nodding. Kira smirked.

"Of course! It's the shoes. Those new 3 and half inch stilettos." She said as a matter-of-factly. Scott smiled down at his girlfriend.

"Look at you two!" He exclaimed. "Being all best friends!"

She rolled her eyes and giggled.

"I wouldn't say we're best friends but we really do get along." Kira replied. Scott smiled.

He was glad that at least one of his friends took an interest in being around Lydia because she's having a rough time and thought maybe a new female friend would help.

"What are stilettos?" Malia asked out of the blue.

"I really need to get at the bottom of this." Stiles retorted to himself.

"What do you think Lydia must be hiding Kira?" Scott asked her.

"I don't know Scott. Maybe she's planning a surprise party for us. What do you think she must be hiding Malia?" Kira asked.

Malia gasped.

"I hope there's going to be cake!" She exclaimed. "Or maybe Vodka!"

"Maybe she has new friends!" He exclaimed as if he cracked some unbreakable code.

"Vodka?" Scott laughed.

"Yes!" Malia said then pouted. "It's no fun with just sippy-cups!"

"Or she could have found a new Banshee friend?" Stiles pointed out.

Everyone's eyes were fixed on him now.

"Banshee friend?"

"Yeah, Malia wouldn't find a Banshee without telling us." Scott added.

"Well I've run out of ideas! Do you have any idea what a Banshee would be doing other than looking for dead bodies in her spare time?" Stiles asked sarcastically.

"I don't know why it's bothering you anyway." Malia rolled her eyes. Stiles furrowed a brow.

"Especially since it's obvious she's screwing with the deputy." She said with casualty. "Now if I just find my phone..." She said rummaging through her bag.

Everyone's eyes were fixed on Malia now.

She slowly lifted her head and awkwardly stared at her friends.

"What?" She asked in confusion.

"Deputy?" Stiles asked nonchalantly. Malia nodded.

"Deputy Parrish."

"That's impossible." Stiles stated with a chuckle. "Craziest thing you'd ever say."

Malia shrugged her shoulders and scrambled through her bag again.

"I don't know. She's been spending a lot of time with him at the station lately." Scott said.

"Doing what?" Stiles asked in interest.

"Solving cases." Kira said. Stiles frowned at her then shook his head.

"That doesn't mean anything." He replied. The gang shrugged their shoulders. "And to prove to you. We're all going bowling tonight."

"Ooh...sorry. I've got this thing with my dad tonight since he came back from San Fran. Also, I've got to study for the Econ pop-quiz tomorrow." Scott said. Stiles turned to Kira.

"Um...I've gotta do something with my mom tonight. It's either I learn about my tail today or never!" She chuckled.

Stiles sighed.

"Whilst I'm doing...anything else but studying!" Malia exclaimed. "Maybe I'll go catch some deer!"

"Oh my god. Not even my own friends won't back me up with finding out what Lydia's been up to. Some friends." Stiles pouted and widened his eyes realizing what he said.

"You're crazy Stiles!" Kira commented.

"I can't believe this effects you so much." Scott said.

"What else could she possibly be hiding from us?" Stiles asked as if it were stupid as he bit his nail.

"She could be dying." Malia said casually.

Everyone widened her eyes at him. She shrugged.

"That's a progress believe it or not." Stiles pointed out to his friends.

"We're all booked." Scott said apologetically.

"Come on guys, it'll be fun! Us getting our bowling on." Stiles said.

"Why's it so important to you if we go?" Malia asked.

Stiles held his heart in offense.

"Is it a crime for a teen wanting to spend time with his friends?" He questioned. "Even if he may or may not have told a Lydia his friends will all be there." He said shyly as he rubbed the back of his neck.

They all groaned.

"Unbelievable!" Malia exclaimed as she walked away. Stiles raised his arms in defense.

"What did I do?" He asked following her.

"Oh you know exactly what you did!" She said. "Drives me nuts!"

"Maybe you should go back to Eichen House?" Stiles suggested with a small smile. Malia's throat released a grumbling growl. He hid away from her gaze.

"I won't be going to Eichen House after I finish you off." She warned as they entered Stiles Jeep.

Scott and Kira stared at each other.

"What?" Kira laughed.

"I don't even know at this point." He said. She laughed. "Come on, let's go."

And they walked over to his motorbike and threw their helmets on and drove over to Kira's house so she'd prepare for the so called "Bowling Night" tonight.

... ...

"Dude?" Scott's voice appeared as he watched Stiles stare at the doors intentively, but all he got were random people storming in.

"No...she-she'll be here. I know she will." Stiles said confidently. Scott sighed.

"It's been two hours." Scott pointed out.

"She'll be here!" Stiles exclaimed angrily as he glared at him then back at the doors. "We can wait a few more."

"Stiles-"

"Scott." Stiles replied.

Stiles sighed, realizing he was incredibly stupid with the whole situation.

"Stiles!" Malia called out.

He spun around to see his girlfriend standing by the aim, looking amazing in her tight red hotpants, floral v-neck shirt and complemented by her chestnut brown premium leather jacket and her head tied in a beautiful messy mob.

Stiles was surprised he didn't notice how extravagant she looked.

"Stiles?" Malia brought him back to his senses.

"Yeah?" He asked, with his mouth slightly a jar.

"Come on!" She said waving him over. "It's my turn remember?"

"Malia, you can't bowl!" Stiles laughed.

Was she crazy?

Malia spun her head around fiercely and huffed as she got ready with the red bowling ball in her hands. She aimed her fire at the target pins and slowly released it causing it to glide and hit 8 pins.

A spare.

A Spare?!

Kira, Scott and especially Stiles face widened widely. Kira stood up from the lounge and applauded her friend.

"Way to go Malia!" She said.

Stiles had his mouth hung open like a sloppy dog as he walked lazily over to Scott and sat by him.

"I don't believe this!" He exclaimed.

"I know she's killing it." Scott laughed.

"No, I can't believe a girl bowls better than I do! And you and I both know I can't bowl." He said.

"I think everyone in this town knows Stiles." Scott replied.

Stiles mocked at him.

"Real, mature Alpha!"

"Stiles!" Malia called out. "Your turn."

Scott laughed.

"Go get em!" Scott teased.

"Oh shut up!" He replied as he walked up to the werecoyote. She handed him a ball and he sighed as he reluctantly took it from her hands and walked over to the platform.

He looked to his side to see his best friend Scott helping Kira on how to bowl. They looked adorable together.

"Stiles!" Malia urged.

He sighed as he took in a deep breath and aimed for the pins before fully releasing. It was going steady until it went to the 'stopping you from impressing your girl' side as Stiles put it. He groaned.

"Better luck next time." Malia teased her boyfriend.

"That was just a little warm-up exercise!" He said streching his arm. Malia smirked as if to say 'Oh really?'.

He slowly grabbed another ball and did the same routine and missed yet again. He sighed and collapsed on the chair and Malia laughed as she patted his back.

"Face it, I'm just better than you in some things." She said.

Then an upbeat song came up and Kira squealed and ran over to Malia.

"Oh Mal! This song is awesome! Let's dance." Kira said.

"But you can't dance?" Malia said.

"I don't care. Come on," The giddy Kitsune said as she grabbed hold of her hand and began pulling her to the dancefloor and all Malia could do was whine.

Scott walked up to his friend and took a seat next to him.

"Unbelievable." Stiles stated.

"Don't sweat it man."

"This is all too much. I'm getting my ass wiped by my girl! And Lydia's gone all AWOL. I don't think anything can change my current mood." He said in frustration.

"I think you need to re-think that buddy." Scott said signaling to the dancefloor. Stiles frowned as he followed his gaze and caught Kira and Malia grooving together and I mean _together, together_, with their hips grinding to each other and fingers interlocked with each other as they danced together in a sensual rhythm.

It was pretty hot and explicit.

And the boys were pretty intrigued.

... ...

Lydia left the school yards and was on her way to the parking lot and got in her car.

Stiles immediately plopped his head from the school's waste trash bin and spit out all that nasty jazz.

"Who had quacamole for lunch?" He said in disgust then fixed his eyes at Lydia who began pulling away. He immediately got out of the trashbin and slowly crept over to his Jeep that was hidden and followed her tail.

When he found himself driving around circles as she made a lot of turns, he realized he had lost her.

He was currently standing by the traffic lights, waiting impatiently for it to turn grin.

"Hey Stiles!" He heard a sweet voice call for him and he immediately suffled up in surprised as he tilted his head to see Lydia's head propping out in her Toyota.

"Geez Lyds! Don't creep up on me like that." He said.

"Where are you headed to?" Lydia asked. Stile shrugged as he held his steering wheel tightly under his grasp.

"Ah you know...just driving around."

She smiled.

Dammit! That little cute smirk means that she new what he was up to. Well pop goes the wizzle.

"Well I'm headed to the station." She said as her eyes were fixed at the road and the light turned green again.

"Yeah, you have fun!" He said as they drove off.

Okay. That must sound a little creepy but he was still on his case that needed to be solved so he decided to follow her.

When she reached the station and walked inside, he parked his car at the back and slowly smuggled his way in at the back entrance where he was met by his dad.

"Woah!" He exclaimed. "Why are people so creepy lately?"

His dad frowned.

"I'd say the same to you. Shouldn't you be at school?" He asked curiously, wondering about what are his son's crazy shenanigans are now.

"Free-period!" He simply replied. "Yeah, thought I'd spend it with my big ole pops!"

Then he caught the sight of Lydia knocking on Parrish's office and the beamed Officer gladly invited her in.

"Do you need to go to your office? We should go to your office." Stiles said hovering his dad over to his Sheriff station room.

When they entered, the sheriff took a seat and took a sip of his coffee whilst reading through the paperwork.

Whilst Stiles unsubconsciously took glances at the glass windows that seperated the two offices to see Lydia and Parrish smiling and laughing together.

He slowly tried listening to their convo.

_"I think we should tell them. Maybe we should tell them." Lydia said._

_"Why would we tell them?" The Deputy asked the teen._

_"They're starting to notice something's wrong with me..."_

_"Make something up! I don't know. But don't tell them about that..."_

Ah...

So she was hiding something?

"Stiles!" He heard his dad shout.

"Hmm?"

"Shouldn't you be doing something else?" He asked.

"Shouldn't you be drinking water? You look plushed. I'll get you some water." He said, not allowing him to answer and left the room and was met by Lydia.

He gasped.

"Lydia?"

"Stiles?" She frowned.

"What are you doing here? I...I-I didn't not know you were coming. What a small world isn't it." He said.

"We just met up with each other ten minutes ago." She pointed out, crossing her arms in interest. "This should be interesting."

"That we did..." He said, gnawing his lip. "But-but! My dad called and told me to bring him some coffee so! Here I am! Brought his coffee."

Lydia nodded with a smirk.

"Nice try Stiles." She said as she walked past him. He groaned as he followed her.

"Can you just tell me what you're hiding?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." She replied.

"You know exactly why. You're hiding something." Stiles said.

She spun around and glared at him with interest.

"And what would make you think that?" She asked.

"Well..." He tried to justify but paused. She nodded.

"Just as I thought." She said as they walked into a room.

"Okay. I might not have proof but I know something's up." He said.

"Why are you telling me this?" She asked him.

"Because you're my friend and I'm worried about you. Just trying to make sure you're safe." He replied.

"Of course since you followed me here." She laughed. "But you really didn't have to follow me in the restroom?"

He was emotionless.

"What?" He asked.

"You're in the ladies room." She smiled at him as she fixed her hair and applied lip gloss.

Then suddenly an old lady came in - who had probably been working on a case with one of the deputies on the burglaries happening around her neighborhood - and gasped as she saw Stiles.

"Ms. Wilkinson!" He exclaimed.

"Why you little naughty boy! I thought your father told you never to be this unmodest!" She said with her voice hoarsely, like any grandma's voice, and slapped Stiles with her bag.

Lydia giggled at the scene as she watched Stiles running out of the bathroom.

She followed him soon after and stood in front of him.

"I'm fine Stiles. It's not like you'd know how I've been for the past months so why now?" She said as she patted his chest and went along.

Stiles frowned in complete bewilderment.

What did she mean by that?

Then he cracked it.

He realized the pack wasn't there for her as much for the past months.

"Oh..." He whispered to himself.

... ...

**A/N: I'm back! Did you miss me? Lol. What did you think of this chapter? Hope you liked the Marrish at the beginning and then the whole gang in the middle and a dash of Stydia throughout? **

**Who likes jealous curious Stiles?**

**Review your thoughts for an update and follow and favorite.**

**{What to write next?}**


	9. Chapter 9

Lydia barged in the office with a pile of papers in her grasp, skimming through the information set upon them.

"Okay…so I did some research and this is all I found on fire creatures. Could you believe the most absurd things, fire breath, fireball, _Dragonball_, fire bender? Stupid if you tell me." Lydia chuckled, with an eye roll.

Parrish didn't reply.

Lydia lifted her head and frowned to see Parrish biting on his nail in nervousness and complete thought.

"Having a tough day?" She asked as she took a seat on the office chair. Parrish shook his head and smiled slightly.

"I just feel like we're not getting anywhere closer than we already are. It's frustrating." Parrish sighed as he dropped the Bestiary on the desk and rubbed his temple.

Lydia caught this and got up from the seat and walked around the desk to lean on it in front of him. She pulled him up by the face, cupping it caressingly as she rubbed his pores. She couldn't help but stare at his thin, soft pink lips that seemed juicer than they'd ever been.

But that moment was immediately cut short when she caught the Deputy's sad green eyes.

Okay…now this has suddenly become depressing.

"Hey," She whispered. "We can do this." She tried assuring him. He smirked slightly and she pulled away to reach for the clock.

"In fact, I feel like this is a sign that we should probably take a break before we start killing ourselves." Lydia added. Parrish chuckled. "How about we go to the Burger King downtown?"

Parrish grabbed hold of Lydia's hand to get Lydia's attention and she did as she turned around and looked down at him on his seat. He released a small smile as he squeezed her hand lightly.

"Thank you Lydia. For everything…" He murmured sincerely as he got up from his seat.

Lydia couldn't help but return it gladly. She slowly ceased it as she stared at his face and smashed her lips onto his in a strong, electrically passionate kiss that almost felt like they were being bound together as one whole.

It was like the forces of gravity, everything around them shifted, the cables holding them to the earth were immediately removed and only one cable would hold them together…each other.

Lydia pulled away suddenly –and realizing she had her eyes open – she fluttered them open and stared into Parrish's eyes. They were glowing…

His eyes were glowing a uniquely orangey-red color. Lydia frowned.

That was unusual…

There was such intensity in the air as the two pair stared into each other's eyes as if it were like forever.

From all the kisses they've experienced together…this one was particularly different…she couldn't figure out what it meant.

It wasn't like her previous kisses with Jackson, Aiden…or Stiles.

"You felt that?" Parrish suddenly asked, breaking the uncompromising silence.

"If you did." She replied as she still held his face in her hands and his arms wrapped around her waist.

Then the beeper went off and the RDS radio popped up.

"_We need to put on an APB on a 459 at Beacon County Estate home and a possible 187 and calling on upon Deputy Parrish for the 417K, ASAP!"_

Parrish ran over and replied,

"Copy,"

He sighed and turned his head to see Lydia frowning as she crossed her arms.

"I'm sorry." He said, shrugging his jacket on. "I'll talk to you later." He informed her as he goes to throw his gun in his holster.

"Oh I'm going with you." Lydia stated intransigently. Parrish narrowed his eyes at her. "A possible mass homicide? I have to be there!"

Parrish stared at Lydia for a moment, contemplating whether or not she should follow him to a presumable death area. It was dangerous and Lydia knew that but she's been in a lot more unexplainable positions and a burglary wasn't one of them.

"Okay." He replied as he left for door and opened it, allowing Lydia to lead before shutting it and running out of the station to his squad car.

The usual happened, he put his siren on and he bolted.

When they reached the scene, it was pretty much too late as they caught the deputy lying on the ground, trying to get up from what assumed to be an attack.

Parrish inserted his gun back in its righteous throne and helped up the fellow deputy.

"You brought your girlfriend?" Deputy Palmer croaked up a joke as he tried managing to stand up. Parrish glanced at Lydia who had been staring outside the moment they came in.

"What happened?" Parrish asked his focus back on the deputy.

"The dick just came in, grabbed a couple stuff and vanished…oh with the addition of a ninja fly-kicks." He winced in pain. "I'm all in one piece I guess."

"What did he take?"

The deputy shrugged and groaned as a sharp pain struck him in the head.

"I dunno… a map?" He said but it came out more of a question.

"Why would he take a map?" Parrish questioned.

"I'm sorry if I didn't get the chance to have a proper conversation with the ski-mask master after being beaten to eminent death!" The deputy chanted clamorously.

"The map…" Lydia's ring-y voice chimed. Parrish stared at her. He walked over to her and nudged her arm.

"You know something about this?" He questioned. "You're having another vision?"

Lydia looked up at him after a few moments in her state of stillness. She shook her head.

"No." She simply replied.

She heard the voices…

… …

**Kira's House**

Lydia had invite Kira over for a study session for the Math final tomorrow.

It had been a month later and summer break was just around the corner and the whole gang would be seniors in the next four months. Oh yippee!

Lydia wasn't thrilled by this.

The sooner she'd get out of the nutty program they call 'High School' the better.

"So…the deputy," Kira chipped as they practiced some equations. Lydia lifted her head up slightly to see Kira grinning like a freak at her. Lydia took a chunk of her Nutella –new in thing– vanilla chocolate bar. This was really good stuff…

"What about him?" Lydia asked with a small smiled.

This wasn't going to be good.

Kira shrugged. "Oh you know…did you guys figure out what he is yet?" She questioned.

"Well-"

"Or better yet…have you two been working on other agendas?" Kira asked. "I wonder what he is. I mean, I've only met him once. Actually…I only saw him, not met him. I'm trying to be completely honest here!"

Lydia sniggered as she shut the book and tapped her fingers onto the hard cover, smirking at Kira's efforts of bringing up a topic.

"Okay?" Lydia said.

"Anyway…so I have this friend. Who I care about dearly and I've been worrying about her…disappearances lately. I'm thinking it involves a guy but she won't tell me. What should I do?" Kira asked nervously as she gnawed her lip, replaying her sentences in her head before nodding convinced.

"Well, I'll tell you exactly what you shouldn't do." Lydia began, "Budding into her love life!"

Kira sighed.

"I know. It's just…I want to make sure she's okay, like legitimately. I want her to be happy. But I also really hope for her to be open…well that's if she wants to of course, I mean, it's only fair since I'm always open with her about my love life…well I wouldn't say it is a love life…I mean it is! I love Scott-wait do I? No I like him. Nice save Kira!" She grinned.

Lydia nodded.

"I see." Lydia murmured. "Well let me tell you what I think. I think, your little 'friend' would be more open if you weren't such a wimp to ask her yourself! I mean, for a katana wielding badass Kitsune, you're pretty shy."

Kira's cheeks flushed and she gnawed her bottom lip lightly, realizing she was caught.

"What I'm trying to ask is…There's nothing going on between you and the Deputy?" Kira asked.

Lydia smiled.

"That depends. Why would I?" Lydia asked.

"I mean he is a really good guy. He's sweet, kind, good looking, hot (no pun intended) and he's not a _teenage boy_. He's all manly." Kira giggled. "You sure you wouldn't consider it?"

Lydia shrugged.

"If he's good in bed, let me know and I'll get back to you." She joked. Kira widened her eyes and she was completely shut out.

Then suddenly, a tapping on her window broke the silence and Lydia got up from her seat and to the window to see Malia on the tree branch. Lydia frowned as she lifted it opened and she flew in.

"You really need to get this tree to the Tree Wash. It's really wrinkly and rough."

"It's a 900 year old oak tree." Lydia said at the obviousness.

"Nobody said it didn't need a little DIY action." Malia smiled then skimmed through the room.

That's when Lydia noticed that Kira wasn't around. Probably went down to get something to drink.

"So what can I pay this unwelcome-ly unexpected visit dear?" Lydia asked.

"Those notes you promised me and a $20," Malia said, flashing a smile. Lydia scoffed and dug through her purse. She pulled out the papers and handed to her,

"Here you go, and here's a 15. My mother maxed out my credit card after a certain were-coyote made a huge hole in my wall! Thank you very much."

"Hey! I was with Stiles too! And if it weren't for us finding the dead pool, you probably wouldn't be alive. Thank _you_ very much!" Malia struck back. Lydia rolled her eyes.

"Shouldn't you be with that rascal anyway?" Lydia asked, as Stiles' name was brought into the conversation.

"Shouldn't you be with the Deputy?" Malia questioned, raising her eyebrows suggestively. Lydia frowned.

"No. He was busy today."

Malia nodded.

"I wonder what business he had been with previously." She said.

"Hey, I got us some Snapple drinks if you'd like?" Kira's voice chimed as she entered the room with two drinks in her grasp.

"So did she tell you she's getting in the sheets with the Deputy yet?" Malia questioned in anticipation.

Kira groaned.

"Oh. So this was a setup?" Lydia questioned.

Malia and Kira widened their eyes.

"Uh…what do you mean setup? Who are you?!" Kira retorted nervously and grabbed Malia by the hand before running out of the house.

Lydia stared at the door and twirled her tongue in her mouth, playing a smirk at what just happened and suddenly scoffed.

"Amateurs,"

… …

Lydia had received a call from none other than Deputy Jordan Parrish.

"I knew you couldn't get enough of me this time of day," She called out suggestively. Parrish chuckled, however it sounded different.

"Hey, I was wondering if you'd meet me at the park by the water fountain in 15 minutes." He said.

"Um…okay." She said then he hung up.

He just hung up!

What?

Lydia just took it as it is and drove over to the park.

When she reached it, she got out of her car and began trotting down the pavement. She caught the ever so dapper deputy sitting on the benches, staring at the fountain of water. Lydia smiled as she walked around and crept up behind him and wrapped her arms around his shoulder.

"Hey," She said giving him a small kiss on the cheek. Parrish smiled as she took a seat next to him with his arm around her shoulder.

"Hey," He replied as he leaned in for a kiss but she pulled away and placed her finger on his lips.

"I think we have to keep our relationship in an even stronger DL because I think my friends are starting to notice." Lydia told him. Parrish sighed and removed his arm from her.

"You're telling me, my fellow Deps have been eye balling me and talking behind my back. They're teasing that I'm spending way too much time with you. Oh and to make matters worse, they keep checking you out everytime you enter the room." He groaned in frustration.

"They check me out?" Lydia asked.

Well what an ego-boaster.

"You're like a freaking goddess." He said in annoyance and shock that she didn't know that by now. "I'm actually a little flustered."

"Is the notorious Deputy Parrish jealous much?"

"No. No." Parrish shook his head as he stared at Lydia's conniving grin that literally gave his heart go on a wild frenzy.

Lydia smiled as she patted his stomach –where she could feel his hard defined six-pack – lightly.

"Admit it." She said moving closer. "You're jealous and you don't want to share."

Parrish's breathing hitched.

"What are you doing to me Lydia? I don't want to arrest you for creating a felony by flirting with an officer." He teased.

"I would take being handcuffed by you any day." Lydia whispered erotically against his ear. Parrish widened his eyes before sighing.

"Lydia…"

"I know. We need to take it slow. But who said anything about having fun?" She said.

"No. That's not it." He shook his head.

Lydia frowned.

"I need to tell you something…"

… …

**A/N: How are my Marrishers?! I came back with a chapter full of Marrishness Lol, but of course, not without a cliffhanger right?**

**What do you think Parrish needs to tell Lydia that's so important? (By the way which may or may not leave Lydia in pain) Who loved the Malia/Kira/Lydia bonding time that S4 lacked? **

**Well if you liked those and more, I suggest you please review, follow, and favorite please.**

**Thanks to all that did.**


	10. Chapter 10

Deputy Parrish had been working another night shift at the station.

Of course, he'd rather be doing other agendas but if he didn't do the work then who will?

And actually, he pretty much enjoys his job.

He couldn't help but shift his focus to something else. He had a lot on his mind at the moment. The fact that he can't focus on a specific task really worries him. He's not usually like this. But I guess finding out about the supernaturalism in your town really gets to your head, especially the fact that you're part of it but have no idea what the freaking hell you are.

And I'm pretty sure everyone gets distracted once in a while whenever they find out that their mortgage payment has increased.

Fuck, which reminds him that he forgot to pay the Electrical bill for last month. And to add onto the pressure, he had no food in his house.

It was so much easier when moms did the grocery shopping…

This was totally not his day.

The only thing keeping him sane at this point is his job and that one special strawberry blonde in his life.

He suddenly felt really guilty that he handed seen or talked to her today.

"I think I'm going to hit the road!" He heard the Sheriff as he came into the room and shrugged his jacket on. "You should too," He added.

The deputy chuckled and jotted a few notes down before replying.

"Yeah, I just need to write a few things down about the case file." He said. The Sheriff just nodded tiredly and turned on his feet and began walking away.

"Oh! Wait, Sheriff!" Parrish got up from his seat and ran over to him. "Before you go, I was wondering if I could handle the case with the unusual bear killings going around-"

"I'm pretty sure the experts will get on that." Sheriff told him.

"The experts meaning, the werewolves, were-coyotes, kitsunes, and banshees', right?" Parrish questioned with an eye roll. Sheriff nodded. "But Sheriff, this might not be supernatural acts. This could genuinely be murders. Slashed throats? Burned bodies?"

"It's a case we've worked on a year ago and it turned out to be ritual sacrifices with a creature other known as a _The Darach_." He replied.

Jordan frowned.

Ritual sacrifices?

"Oh right, they haven't told you about it yet." Sheriff nodded as if it were obvious. He still didn't get the full story, he was on a need-to-know basis and he liked it that way. The fact that time-travelling could exist will definitely just end him.

"Okay. I get that but can't I just look into it?" Parrish asked.

Sheriff shook his head.

"But I can get help from Lydia. She's good with all kinds of these things. She'll help me." Jordan argued.

"No."

"Sir I-"

"I said no deputy!" Sheriff stated sternly. The deputy sighed but obliged with a nod.

The sheriff let out an exasperated sigh.

"Look. Parrish. I appreciate all your excellent commitment displayed in your job but you work too hard. That's saying a lot coming from the Sheriff. The only thing I want you to do at this moment as the sheriff's orders is to go home. Take a nice bath or something and rest. You've contributed a lot to the department, even in the supernatural aspect. I'm sure your previous station just lost the best thing there. You're a good guy Parrish, and a good guy deserves a break once in a while."

Jordan smiled at this and his cheeks began to fluster.

"Thank you sir but-"

"Deputy," John warned as he set a hand on his shoulder.

"Can I at least take a perimeter run around the area?"

"You know what. Do what you want, I just drank prescribed pharmaceuticals and they're really kicking in. So, have a good night Parrish." The Sheriff chuckled and lazily walked away.

"Last one out turns off the lights!" he exclaimed at the door and walked out.

Parrish smiled as he stood there and thought about what the sheriff said.

Maybe he did need a break…

He grabbed his cruiser keys and shrugged his jacket on. He looked up the station and he was off to his perimeter drive.

He passed by the school a couple of times to see something was different about it. There was no shocker there since its Beacon Hills High, strange things happened in there, which is exactly the reason why Parrish was reluctant to check it out.

But being the courageous deputy Jordan's so exceptionally known for; he was too curious enough to be afraid and calling for back up and would rather suffice to just check it out himself.

Releasing a sigh, Jordan steps out of his squad car and makes his way towards the school. He doesn't go through the front doors since they're all probably locked, however he learned that there's always an entrance from the back, near the Lacrosse field that the janitors always forget to lock up there from none other than the notorious Stiles Stilinski. Jordan really hoped the Sheriff knew about his son's weird hobbies.

When he enters, he began walking down the halls carefully as he roamed his hand to the holster on his belt just for safety purposes. He suddenly felt a gushing feeling and he pulled the gun out and held it firmly in his grasp.

Then a creaking sound echoed the halls. He aimed his gun and pulled out his flashlight, searching for any sign of a giveaway.

Then as if that wasn't enough, the sound of voices echoed the room. He spun around and aimed his gun in the air, hoping to find where the noise was coming from but nothing of some sort came about.

The creaking sound returned and the voices followed in synchronization. He darted his head to the classroom situated in the corner of the hall, where pitch darkness spilled through the open crack of the door.

Technically, this could be a case of a horror movie where a ghost comes out of the blue and takes over his body however, that would be absurd since ghosts don't exist.

Or do they?

But also, it could mean that the janitors didn't exactly lock out all the classrooms. But how would that explain the voices? Maybe psychotic-kids-who-really-enjoy-school-and-decided-to-camp-out-for-the-night would suffice for now.

So he'd rather keep his gun in his holster for now and slowly makes his way over to the abandoned classroom.

When he enters, pulls out his gun and aims it to the culprit.

"Who's in here?" He questioned.

He switches the lights on to see a female sitting behind a canvas painting board.

He squirts his eyes in confusion.

"Lydia?" He asks and lowers his gun. "What the hell are you doing here? It's like 10 pm on a school night!"

Lydia had just been staring at the board.

Jordan takes some time to register this and puts the gun back. Her bright red hair has been pulled up in an elaborate braid, with strands falling astray and framing her creamy face softly. Her red lips are pursed, green eyes that he found the most extraordinary unique meadow-y color.

"Did you have another vision?" Jordan questioned in concern.

Lydia shook her head and simply curled her lip into a smirk –at the fact that he still considered her as psychic– and turned her head finally at him.

"I guess this is the part where you arrest me for trespassing in an unauthorized restricted area?" She teased him.

He frowned.

"Well, I can't say I'm not surprised." He told her. "If this is away to get your Banshee juices to kick in then I shouldn't get in the way of that. It's just…"

"What if I got caught right?" She finished for him. He nodded. "Well I've been doing this for quite a while now."

He widened his eyes.

"I can't say I'm surprised for that too," He said walking over to her.

She smiled and goes back to her painting.

"So what are you doing exactly?" He asked as he stared at the blank papers sprawled around, untouched.

"I'm guessing it's unusual for a person to have hobbies, a banshee especially huh?" She asked. Jordan chuckled.

"No. I mean. It's unusual for a person to be listening to recordings of people screaming and talking– wait, forget I said that." Parrish joked. Lydia giggled.

Jordan watched her as her paintbrush followed the motion of her hands on the canvas. She had a smile on her face but he could see that something was bothering her. It was funny how he could see through her after knowing her for a few months; he knew everything about her, her non-existent flaws hadn't been shown in sight. He wanted so badly to comfort her but he decided not to because maybe this was a way to calm her down.

"Someone died today. I could've helped them but I couldn't! I was too late. I'm always late." She stated angrily as she ran the paintbrush up and down.

"It's not your fault."

"Yeah but it feels like it." She said.

"What were you going to do anyway? None of this is your fault Lydia. It'll never be okay? I won't accept that." He assured her. She smiled and glanced up at him for a split second.

Her smile always seemed to make him blush like hell and he couldn't complain. That smile was friggin gorgeous!

"So why do you sneak up here out of all places?" He asked as he stared at the art room. She shrugged.

"Well considering the supernatural acts in this town, the janitors swore not ever step foot in here ever again. So I immediately thought 'Hey Lydia, the school is a great place to have peace and quiet without the supernatural getting in the way'."

"So you picked the one place where supernatural is bound to be?" He said.

"Potato, Potatoe," She said. He snickered. "Plus it's a great way to unravel my full potential, to learn more about my ability." Parrish nodded and couldn't help but grin at her.

She was amazing.

He reached for the radio to see a few CD's sprawled next to it expecting to see One Direction albums but surprisingly, it was a bunch of tapes and a record player. He sniggered.

So Lydia…

"Well I don't want to get in the way of your full potential." He said and stood up from the table.

"Hold still!" She seethed. Jordan frowned but obliged, not getting why he had to.

"Why?"

She shrugged.

"I'd like to paint a portrait of you." She told him. He chuckled and shook his head.

"Nah. You don't have to do that." He replied.

"You're right, I don't have to but the fact that you're trying to dodge the situation makes me want to. So sit your ass down and let me paint you." She said. "I mean, paint a picture of you."

He laughed.

"I got it the first time."

"I know. But I just wanted to clarify. You tend to get confused." She teased him. He glared playfully at her but grinned and grunted.

"I have to warn you. I'm not exactly Portrait-genic." He joked.

"Oh please, a handsome face like that? That's kind of insulting," She said, eying his body like she started doing back at the Walcott house.

"Why is it insulting?"

"The fact that you take me that low for choosing average guy standard rates." She replied. He rolled his eyes but was blushing like crazy.

God! Why did she have a strong affect on him?

"Okay. Give me a pose Model Parrish." She began.

He smiled and struck a mime pose. Lydia cracked up a huge laugh and rolled her eyes.

"Come on, be serious."

He obliged but as soon as he sat there with the perfect pose he could muster, he suddenly felt self-conscious, he was used to people taking glances at him but the fact that he's in a room with one person that stares at him for the whole time really gets him to the core however…this was Lydia we were talking about, which really doesn't help the situation even more in all her goddess glory.

"Loosen up. You're as stiff as a rug!" She laughed.

It was just a portrait after all. Not a Leonardo Da Vinci masterpiece right?

He nodded and loosened up as he was told and she began painting.

After a few moments of staring at him with a ceased brow, she dropped the paintbrush and sighed.

"This isn't going to work!" She said. Jordan frowned.

"What is it?" He asked her. He swore he did everything right!

She looked in thought for a moment.

"Tell me something about yourself." She blurted out.

"Like what?"

"Something I don't know about you. About your past." She said.

Jordan furrowed his eyebrows and puffed out a breath.

That was a toughie...

"Well..." He began and she grabbed her paintbrush. "When I was previously stationed in Afghanistan for two years, I was probably 19 or 20, one of -which I thought by the time- the only young soldiers in the military, I met a guy named Bob, one of the carnal officers of our team who introduced me to the squad with the other newly informed soldiers in the base. Initiation was tough on all of us, especially me since I was the most inexperienced and I wasn't exactly a person who'd you'd tell is in a military since I was as thin as a toothpick. Nobody thought I could do it. And believe me, I did to.

That was when I got assigned to a 'roommate' for boot camp. You could tell that he was built for the military however what surprised me about him was that he was roughly the same age I was. He didn't talk much, he was pretty much bitter all the time, also on our first combat mission, he didn't communicate with the group but he did know the paths and was strategic when it came to finding a good common ground base and great ambush. I thought it was smart and I followed his trail and that's when we found the weapons stolen from the opposing country. We brought it back to the team. He told me to take the credit, seen as everyone on the squad doubted me but I proved them wrong and I guess that's where our friendship began."

Lydia stopped for a few seconds just to listen to what he was saying and couldn't help but smile.

"What happened next?"

"Well. There was one day I felt like giving up because I couldn't take all the killings because I hated seeing people hurt, and I also gave up 'cause I was convinced I wouldn't live another day. But then he convinced me that if I took it day by day that I'd realize that there was hope and that I'd find my ultimate goal. He told me the story of why he was doing this, that he was doing this for his family back home.

After his mom got killed, his dad became berserk and couldn't pretty much provide for his two sons so he took it upon himself by owing it to his little brother to protect them. I realized then that I had nothing to lose yet he'd lost so much yet his trying to get back on his feet."

Lydia couldn't help but feel pity...heck pity isn't the word. She felt remorse over the poor dude yet she has no idea who he is.

"Then what happened?"

Parrish took a long pause before continuing.

"I worked my butt off which led to one of my greatest talents. Defusing and creating Intermediate Explosive Devices."

"Bombs?" Lydia questioned.

Parrish nodded.

"I was creating a destructable bomb on the day of combat and then as we thought we still had time, the opposing country came at us, in tanks, shooting out base and destroying our weapons. I thought about running out to help and believe me I wanted to because of all the screaming but...I was so close...yet too late."

He paused and took a deep breath.

"I finally made it out in time with the bomb set and and ran out to see my mates running on a rampage and the whole place was filled with the pain and suffering of the land. I saw a lot of my army men fallen to the ground and I tried helping but then I heard a grunt coming from behind me and I ran over and he...he." He stammered.

Lydia didn't stop painting but teared her gaze away from it to focus on him.

She already knew what was going to happen next.

"I sat there with him as the battle continued and I told him about the bomb. He told me how proud he was of me and that I'll kick all the doubtful asses that thought I wouldn't be the last man standing. Which pained me to hear because I thought I deserved to fall first. He sat in my arms, his body drenched in blood and the crimson liquid forming in his mouth and his throat became hoarse. His last few words were that he wanted me to look for his brother and he showed me a picture of him, telling me to look out for him and tell he he'd loved him. I cradled him until his last breath."

Lydia released series of tears and the landed onto the blank pages that sat on the table.

"His name was _Camden_," He added.

Lydia's cheeks were puffed and tears streaming down them simultaneously.

The story was so touching, the fact that Parrish had to go through losing his best friend and him dying in his arms. Nothing could compare to that.

Parrish's eyes were fixed on the horizon of the room in his own trance as he tried shifting the flashbacks away.

"I'm done." She said with a sniff and showed him the portrait. He widened his eyes and got up from his seat and walked up to her.

She placed the painting back and they're standing in front of the large easel, and for a minute he didn't know what to expect, but then he sees the burst of colors, the greens and the reds, and yet there's still a certain softness to the angles, to the lines, to him. The shading of the unique layers certainly outdid it. The corners of his head in dark shading. Everything around him had been colorful but his structure had been dark. But the thing that interests him the most is the way she perceived him, because even though it's him, it's a different version of him, because in this painting, he has feathers. Enormous feather-like things sprouting out in the air of the sunset. But there was a sort of shading of a majestic animal covering around him. It was fiery, with a tint of raven darkness. Like a dragon.

"What do you think?" Lydia asked as she looked up at him.

"It's beautiful." He said sincerely as he reached out to touch it but realized it was still a little wet. "Magnificent."

"What do you see?" She asked.

"Well I see a Phoenix crossbred with a dragon?" He said. She chuckled and shook a head.

"Well what I see...is a man with every power in the world to be able to protect and fight with fury yet still have vulnerability of love and kindness. A man whose been through everything anything impossible and still be about to be sane. A man whose gone from down under yet still finds a way to stand back up and be lifted up again"

"The Armed man." He said, realizing the think Stiles said about him at the station.

"We've cracked your ability. You're a compassionate man." She told him as she stared deep into his green eyes.

The eyes that she sure as hell is falling for hard...

They were leaning in closer and closer and the intensity magnified. It was euphoric.

But it was suddenly pulled aback when the Deputy's phone buzzed and he got a text. He pulled it out and frowned when he read the message.

"Who is it?" Lydia asked.

"I don't know. But it's very vague." He said but curled a smile. Lydia frowned.

He was hiding something.

"I hate technology. Always got to ruin a perfect moment." She rolled her eyes.

"I guess it's no wonder dogs and cats produce so much, they never get distracted." Parrish pointed out. Lydia laughed and nudged his hard stomach.

"I love it Lydia." He told her as he placed a kiss on her forehead. She smiled.

"You can keep it." She told him. His face turned sincere.

"Thank you." He told her. "But I need to get you home. School night remember?"

"It's Friday." She told him.

He frowned.

"It is? I thought it was Thursday?" He said but then shrugged.

"That should give you a reason to spend more time with you." She told him as she stared up at him.

"Ooh I'd love to but I've got a lot of work to do. Case files if you wish."

"Don't you ever missing having someone helping you?" Lydia pointed out. Parrish chuckled and brushed her back lightly.

"Nice try Lyds. Speaking of someone. Shouldn't you be with your girlfriends? Ya know? Slumbering it up?" He questioned.

She scoffed.

"The last time I had a slumber party, I was five. I'm a senior now! I have to be mature, and decent." She replied, clutching her book in her hands.

"That's not what is said in your diary. 'Dear Diary, Day 323, Junior Year: Great sleep over with the queen. Had an evening tea party, and talked about wrathful deities'!" He recalled. "Sweet. But wrathful deities? That's rough."

Lydia gasped.

"You went through my diary?! Don't those stalker keys work?" She asked.

"They work for me." Parrish smiled. She rolled her eyes. "Nah, you dropped the diary when you fell asleep at the office the other day. I'm sorry I was invading your privacy." He apologized with a guilty smile.

Lydia just melted.

"No. It's okay. That was the night I had a sleepover with Allison. She'd been having hallucinations about her non-quite dead aunt and was freaking out. I knew how to solve that: I just gave her a tea party!"

Parrish's grin fell.

He knew how sensitive the Allison topic was to her, even though Lydia hid it very well.

"I'm so sorry. If I had known that, I wouldn't have read it. Lydia I-"

"No. Don't be ridiculous." Lydia shook he head. "Just next time, keep you authority snoopy fingers away! Or I'll have to handcuff you to the cell." She said seductively, moving closer to him. He smirked.

"Mmm. I'll take that action any day." He whispered as he leaned his head closer to her hers.

"We should have our own slumber party. Now. Today." Lydia said with a little bite lip.

Parrish hummed.

"Hmm. I'll think about it. A cop and a student in one room is illegal you know?" He said, unintelligibly not realizing he'd just ruined the moment.

Lydia sighed annoyance and turned in her seat. Parrish groaned and bite his tongue.

"I just ruined the moment, didn't I?" He said. Lydia just gave him that 'You think so?' look. "I'm so-sorry! I always ruin the moment. I'm sorry."

"Well. It's a ton of practice. It's not every year in the US with a population of 316.1 million and in a town of 30, 000 a Sheriff's Deputy dates a High School student."

"Well you're very mature for your age Lyds." Jordan told her. She smiled slightly.

Her grin fell when she realized something.

"What?" Jordan frowned.

Lydia shook her head and continued her work on a new painting. Jordan looked curious. What didn't she want to tell him?

"Come on Lydia. You tell me everything, you can't possibly tongue-tied now?" He urged.

Lydia sighed as she motioned her hand up and down the easel.

"I was just thinking..." She began.

Uh-oh. That's never good.

"What?" He asked as he traced his fingers up her arm. She chuckled. "Tell me,"

"I don't think we can do this anymore." She told him. He frowned.

"What do you mean?"

Lydia huffed.

"You know what just forget what I said." She groaned.

That was definitely unlike the outspoken Lydia he knows.

"Lydia, what's wrong? You can-"

"I can't take it anymore okay!" She shouted. "I thought that we'd work, I thought that we could do this 'thing' we're doing. But I was wrong. You said it yourself at the beginning, you're a cop and I'm a minor. It'll never work! We're two different people in two different worlds."

Parrish pulled away.

"Oh." He simply said.

"Yeah," She replied.

"Are you dumping up with me?" Parrish stammered the words as he motioned to himself.

"I don't want to but...What choice do I have?" Lydia breathed out.

"Lydia, you always have a choice. And weren't you persistent that it'll work out?"

"Well I thought wrong." She snarled back. "Who were we kidding! My friends are getting suspicious, don't get me started on Stiles. Sooner or later they'll know and somehow the Sheriff will find out and I'll be the reason you lose your job. The fuck is that?" She said glaring at him with sadness but covered it up with pride. She wasn't going to let him know how consequential this situation was to her.

Parrish nodded.

She took it as a sign to continue.

"A-and I think things really were going great."

_"Exactly. They were! We've been through much just to throw that away Lydia."_ He tried to reason with her in mind but didn't come out telling it to her vocally.

"Okay. I get it. If that's what you want." He nodded. "But I know there's more to it isn't there?"

Lydia narrowed her eyes at him.

"There is?"

Lydia tried to fight back but who was she kidding? The denial is written all over her face. What the frig hell affect did this guy have on her?

"Look. It's pretty much stupid. This story you told me about, your friend Camden? It's got me thinking about what happened to Allison and all the people I've lost. And now you're in my life..." She trailed.

"What if I left." He concluded. She nodded.

He sighed.

"I would never leave you Lydia. Ever." He assured her as he lifted her chin so she was staring into his eyes.

It was surprising yet comforting to see the more affectionate side of the Deputy. Usually he keeps everything pretty much professional but when it came to Lydia, he was a whole different person and vice versa.

Lydia somehow managed to smile and blush at the same time.

"Anyway, I got to get going. You should probably get home too." He said as he readjusted his jacket and grabbed his keys and his painting.

"I'm just going to stay if for a sec." She told him. He nodded, not planning on arguing and he planted a small kiss on her cheek before leaving.

She stayed for a few minutes, just rummaging through her imagination and plastering it into artwork.

Lydia stared at the easel to see that she managed to have drawn a small portrait of Allison, but what surprised her the most about the painting was that she'd drawn a mirror image of Parrish as well.

She checked the time to see that it was a little too late than she should be and decided to head her home.

The lakehouse was practically her crash out, she spent more time there than her actual home so you'd say she'd rightfully claimed it.

When she got there, she caught dozens, 2 dozen cars in fact on her lawn. She widened her eyes.

"What the cray-ban?" She questioned to herself, using the nickname she gaze herself.

Then she caught a familiar jeep parked on next to her. She rolled her eyes and her face became fierce.

Stiles...

She began marching over to the house to her complete upbeat music echoing from the inside.

She entered the house to see hundreds of people dancing to the beat and partying like there was no tomorrow.

She skimmed through the infested crowd trying to find the culprit, the twerp, the one person who'd create this nonsense.

But she was immediately stopped by series of greetings and 'surprises' the moment she got in.

She frowned.

What was going on?

Two figures came walking up to her with two cups in both their hands.

"What is this?" Lydia asked the two females who were smiling like freaks.

"This is your coming of age party!" Malia pointed out.

"Well, _belated_..." Kira giggled.

Lydia frowned.

"I'm confused. Why are all these people here?" She said then gasped when she saw someone throw a bottle of beer and it landed on the ground. "That's Mahogany wood mister! Respect it!"

"You're 18!" Kira exclaimed.

"Yes. Don't you all got to turn that age sometime in life?" She said sarcastically. "And don't dirty the couches! We just got them scrubbed!" She complained and sighed.

"And what better way to celebrate it with a party." Kira suggested as she rubbed her arm. Lydia groaned as she watched immature teens take a keg stand.

"Who did all of this?" Lydia questioned.

He has to know about all of this.

And as if on cue, Stiles took the stage in front of the crowd and held the mic which made a piercingly screechy noise and everyone moaned but he certainly got their attention.

"Is this on?" He tested and blew on the mic. He did a short freestyle beat-box before continuing.

Lydia was going to kill him.

"So, first off, I'd thank you all for coming to the smashing birthday shin-dig for Lydia Maree Martin!" He exclaimed and gave her a round of applause. "Where is she? Is she here? Did she go? Where did-oh there she is! Give it up for Lydia!"

"You know. I've known Lydia since the third grade. The first time I saw the strawberry blonde girl with a french braid with a red bow on her pigtail was the first time my eyes burned! She was so awesome that I had a small blip and bleached my hair red. And i-" Stiles was stopped when Malia got curious about where he was going with it and Scott climbing up.

"Let's give it up for Stiles everyone!" Scott chuckled. "Happy Birthday Lydia!"

And the crowd went wild.

She was so going to ki-

Her thoughts were drawn away when everyone stopped what they did to appreciate here and scream her name.

Kira nudged her arm.

"This was so sweet of Stiles to plan this party." Kira pointed out dreamily.

He did all of this? For her?

"I think this is the part where you go up?" Kira stated.

Lydia smiled and began walking up to the small pedestal of the a stage.

"I'm going to kill you." She warned Stiles with gritted teeth. He just grinned and she stared at the crowd and wolf-whistles were uttered.

"Why thank you!" She curtsied. "Uh...this is actually funny um...gosh! My birthday was a month ago btw Stiles!" She playfully glared at him and everyone laughed. "But either way, this is awesome! And thank you everyone. Enjoy the party!" She exclaimed and the crowd cheered.

"Use coasters please!" She added.

When she stepped off, she was immediately met by Stiles and Scott.

"Happy Birthday Lydia," Scott grinned crookedly. She smirked at him but glared at Stiles. Stiles just gave her a nervous grin.

"I think I'll leave you two to um...bond." Scott said and then walked off to probably check on his girlfriend.

"Sorry, I wanted to surprise you with a party at your house but, of course you wouldn't agree to it, so I made a copy of your keys so-" He ranted but was cut off when Lydia threw her arms around him.

"This is the most sweets most idiotic thing anyone has ever done for me. Thank you Stiles." She whispered genuinely.

Stiles was caught off guard at the beginning thinking she'd probably chop his head off but soon melted into the hug and wrapped his arms around her.

They pulled away after a few moments and just grinned at each other, Stiles more than her.

"Someone might have broken a vase, was it expensive? Oh and I can't seem to find your wine collection. Probably stolen but uh..."

"Do not ruin the moment Stiles." Lydia said with her grin plastered on her face. Stiles nodded.

"So you're not angry at the whole party thing?"

"I am pissed that you're holding a better party than my usual!" She said.

"Nah, you'll always throw the best parties in town in my books." Stiles grinned.

Stiles and Lydia were best friends, and even though it hasn't exactly been announced, it didn't have to. They cared for each other deeply and were very protective of each other.

There was obviously some awkwardness between them in a sense that there's feelings up in the air but they weren't going to worry about that yet.

"Aww! How adorable. I was wondering when you'd two got together..." They both heard a familiar husky voice.

They both spun around from their hug to see the familiar dirty blonde, blue-eyed teen with that strikingly sly grin on his face.

All the memories came flooding in and Stiles and Lydia didn't take to long to confirm who it was.

"Jackson?" Lydia questioned in complete shock but had a certain roughness to her tone.

He grinned back.

"How are you Martin?" He asked. "Good to see you again."

Lydia just widened her eyes at him in confusion.

Well shit...

... ...

**A/N: Damn! How long has it been? 20 years? Sorry for all the wait, I've totally been busy busy busy! But oh wait! It's 2015! Hope you had a great year!**

**Anyway, let's get right to it. That was the chapter alright, entitled "A Blast From the Past". Hope you liked it! But if you'd like to tell me how much you did, REVIEW!**

**Thank you for the wonderful reviews everyone! **

**BriancyyD:** Oh, the Deputy has something to say alright but I guess you'll have to stick around to see what it is. Thanks for the review!

**Maykits: **OMG! Your review was so sweet! Thank you. I hope this chapter answered most of your questions about Lydia. I've been following the series timeline as you may know and putting my own style. Stick around, I'll be putting out more theories. Lol. I love the Kira/Lydia/Malia friendship as well. But thanks again.

**I hope I see new reviewers! **

**Follow and Favorite...**


	11. Chapter 11

Lydia's mouth was hung so wide she was pretty sure she swallowed a bug...gross.

All those memories came flooding through her brain. The common misconception of a popular relationship, you know, dating the captain of the Lacrosse team, (such a cliché).

Then her thoughts drifted off to their Sophomore year where things started getting heavy, when she remembered the time when she got humiliated in front of the entire school hallway when she got her heartbroken right there and then, retorting that she had been played around like a little puppy all this time. She remembered the time she was accused for being the worst girlfriend ever and for having hold of a key that had been snatched out of her heart. She remembered how she watched her best friend blatantly hide secrets from her and when she finally got a hold of them, she wished she didn't. She remembered the gruesome time when her friends had been fighting with the infamous Kanima who turned to be the person she hated...to _love_.

Jackson Whithemore...

"What the hell are you doing here?" Lydia questioned as she pulled away from Stiles completely and taking a step closer to make sure that this wasn't a dream and that her ex-boyfriend had been standing right before her.

"Oh Lydia, I thought you'd be happy to see me." Jackson replied slyly, however, there was some genuine sadness behind the tone.

"Well you thought wrong." Lydia chuckled. Jackson didn't reply at that moment as he just studied her, probably being shocked at how much she's changed over the past year.

"So yeah, if you think we're throwing you a welcome back party then you're wrong, jackass. You didn't answer her question." Stiles said as he stepped forward slightly in front of Lydia protectively. Lydia smiled a little.

"And I see you haven't changed at all Stilinski. Still sucking at Lacrosse?" Jackson teased.

Stiles pretended to be offended and insinuated at the comment.

"I have you know 'mate'" He teased in a British voice. "Things have been way better since you left! And I have changed…I still suck at Lacrosse but stranger things have happened, okay? So I suggest you back out of this party and get your facts straight." Stiles warned.

Jackson chuckled.

"Look who grew balls." He teased.

"Did he just?" Stiles whispered to Lydia who just smirked. "Oh boy…don't you test me now! I've been around way more supernatural creatures than you could ever count so don't try me little boy." Stiles said, particularly jokingly but he was tensing up so Lydia did what any girl would do, she grabbed hold of his hand and began rubbing his arm comfortingly.

Jackson noticed this and frowned.

Then as if on cue, Scott came into view. Scott frowned at the scene.

"What's going on?" He asked in his alpha voice. He then took not of Jackson and he widened his eyes. "Jackson?"

"McCall," Jackson grinned as he pulled Scott into a bro hug and patted his back. "Thank god you're here. Your boyfriend over here's getting feisty." Jackson teased. Scott just chuckled.

"What are you doing here man? You went all MIA and suddenly you're in London." Scott asked.

"Well, I've been here and there. But I actually came with my dad for my Aunt Meg's funeral." He told them.

"I'm sorry about that," Scott said sadly.

"You couldn't possibly be caring about him." Lydia whispered to herself and Stiles sniggered a little.

"Nah its cool, my dad also actually came here for business so I thought I'd come visit you guys!" Jackson said.

"Wait, so you're not staying here right?" Lydia questioned in anticipation.

"Wouldn't you love that?" Jackson grinned cheekily. Lydia just rolled her eyes and scoffed. "So where's everyone? You know, Lahey and Allison?"

Everyone's eyes bulged and Lydia tensed up at the mention of Allison. Scott stared back at his pack.

"Uh…" Scott began but was cut off by the sound of a squealing Kira and Malia walking up to the group. Scott and Kira smiled at each other and Jackson caught this.

"Hello," Jackson greeted. Kira smiled shyly and looked up at Scott when he said something.

"Why don't we go outside and talk about this?" Scott suggested and the all nodded.

"Yeah, yeah…" Stiles whispered.

Kira caught Lydia and Stiles with their hands interlocked and looked back at Malia who frowned a little but then pretending like she was oblivious to the world around her as they walked out of the house.

When they reached the backyard, Jackson broke the awkward silence.

"Okay. I feel like I missed something ever since I left." He said.

"You missed a lot." Scott said, emphasizing the word.

"Okay. Who are you? And what do want?" Malia growled as she gave Jackson a stern glare and a once over. You could see her animal instincts were kicking in and Stiles immediately intervened as he ran over to her, breaking the locked fingers.

"Malia, this is Jackson…our old _acquaintance_." Stiles sighed.

Jackson rolled his eyes.

"Okay. I obviously didn't get the memo. Who are you two?" Jackson asked as he motioned to Kira and Malia (who snarled at him again).

Scott inhaled a deep breath and took a step forward toward Jackson.

"Um…ever since you left, stranger things have happened in this town."

"I think that's pretty obvious." Jackson scoffed.

"No, I mean really strange things."

Stiles sighed. "Okay, where do we begin? There has been a pack of Alphas, a sacrificial creature named the Darach or De-rack! Whatever you'd like to call it, there was also a little mesh up with our English teacher who dated Derek for a little while…wait… she was the Darach." Stiles said. Everyone groaned and Lydia shook her head.

Jackson was so confused; he probably forgot what to say next.

"What? He asked." Stiles shrugged. "Anyway, I guess that's when Lydia started acting weird and we later found out that weirdness meant that she was a Banshee!" Stiles said.

Jackson stared at Lydia who tried hiding her gaze from him as she just crossed her arms, listening to the conversation. "Although, lots of things happened, we showed that Darach and Alpha pack who was boss. And a few weeks after that we battled the men in black aka…The Oni which is the time we met Kira over here and by the way is a Kitsune and her mom –bless that Kitsune soul – brought in a powerful dark spirit called the Nogitsune, and I was soon possessed by it but I'm feeling much better, it felt like flu actually –"

"What Stiles is trying to say is, bad things have happened over the past two years and…we lost a lot of people."

"What do you mean?" He questioned as he looked between the gang.

Scott began explaining everything, what happened last semester with the whole Benefactor issue and the Calaveras. He explained that from all the events that happened, they lost a lot of their friends like Boyd and Erica, also he explained how Derek found out one of this last remaining siblings were alive, Cora, who's in South America now, he told him about the twins, Isaac leaving and the most tragic loss of Allison Argent.

He also mentioned how they encountered new friends, like meeting Kira, the girl Scott's completely smitten by, Malia Tate, Scott's new beta Liam, and Braeden.

All of this was a lot for Jackson to take in but he was a good sport about it.

"So let me get this straight. You're a true Alpha?" Jackson asked. Scott nodded. "You turned someone in order to save his life? Lydia's a Banshee, Kira's a Kitsune, and Stiles is boring ole human. Then where does this leave you...?" He questioned, pointing at Malia.

Malia grinned cheekily and flashed her blue eyes.

"Does that answer your question?" She asked.

"She's a werecoyote." Stiles told him. Jackson nodded.

Lydia left the group immediately because she couldn't take anymore of the talking of those gruesome times.

She got inside her car and sat there, listening to some music until she heard a knock on her window. She pulled the window down to see Kira standing with a smile on her face, she opened the door and Kira entered.

"Hey," Kira greeted. Lydia smiled back. "You okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, besides having the jackass in my backyard, I'm fine." She told her. Kira smiled sympathetically.

"So he's the infamous Jackson?" Kira nodded in a statement. Lydia nodded, not feeling proud by it. "He's really cute though."

Lydia giggled and rolled her eyes. She stared at the awkward girl and just laughed.

"What?" Kira asked nervously.

"I didn't expect that to come out of you. Scott's boring you already huh?" Lydia teased and Kira's cheeks burned like crazy.

"No…I mean…Scott is sweet. I just wanted to lighten up the mood you know. Make you happy." Kira said.

Lydia smiled at how much this girl cared for her. She didn't realize it until now that she actually found a friend behind all of this madness. Kira and Malia…well Malia's still trying to grow on Lydia.

"Oh. I am happy." Lydia told her. "I've never been in a more content space in my life."

Kira stared at her in confusion but flashing a small smile of happiness for her. Lydia didn't want to particularly answer questions on why she's so happy and Kira respected that.

"Well whatever it or _who_ it is. I'm its working." Kira teased. Lydia smiled then started her car.

Kira frowned.

"Where are we going?"

"We're going to go watch a horror movie." Lydia told her casually.

"I'm afraid of those." Kira smiled shyly.

"You're a katana-wielding badass Kitsune, who fights supernatural during the night and you have trouble watching horror movies?" Lydia asked. Kira shrugged and blushed lightly. "We're going to watch a horror movie."

Kira laughed and they went off to watch the newest horror romantic movie.

After Lydia and Kira returned from the movie, she dropped her off back at the party since Kira was going to be riding with Scott and they reached there to see Jackson standing in front of his Porsche.

"Oh god…" Lydia said as they got out and he began walking up to them. He grinned widely at Lydia.

"Ladies." He greeted huskily.

"I'm going to look for Scott." Kira said awkwardly and smiled back at Lydia and walked off.

"So…" Jackson began. Lydia stared at her phone, hoping for a message to popup. "How has it been?"

Lydia scoffed and glared at him.

"Are you serious?" Lydia questioned. He frowned.

"What?"

"You've been acting like a complete douche the whole night and now that's all you have to say? Come on Jackson, I've known you for a long time and I know that's not what you want to know. Just tell me what you want so we can get it over with." Lydia stated.

Jackson sighed and let his smile cease from his face.

"Look. I get that you're probably still angry that I just left-"

"Oh I'm not angry." She stated. "In fact, I've been way better since you left. What I really don't get is how you just got up after all we've been through and just leave, with no official notice. I always wondered, 'Did everything I did for him mean anything?' 'Did confessing my love for him mean anything at all?' but I'm fine. So if that's all you wanted to know, then there you go." Lydia replied and just began walking away. Jackson grabbed her by the arm, slightly tightly since he was a werewolf. She glared at him.

"I get that. I get that you don't care anymore and I don't blame you. But I'm here to make things right." He said looking into her eyes. She pulled away a few seconds, before being brought back to them. "And for the record, everything that you did, everything you said…meant a lot to me. A lot…" He assured her.

Lydia's eyes were staring into his piercingly blue eyes and she tried so hard to not believe they were genuine but she failed.

"I better go." Lydia literally pulled herself out of his grasp and walked away.

"I'm sorry about Allison. I know how much she meant to you." Jackson said sincerely. Lydia paused for a second; taking in what he was saying then continued walking.

… …

Lydia was pacing and prancing up and down the sheriff's office as she patted the bestiary on her hand in complete frustration.

Parrish was busy with the case he had been working on for the past week and Lydia had been helping him with it. Although, he was grateful for her help, some of these cases only needed his focus so she resorted to reading through the bestiary. Who knew finding out what kind of supernatural being you are would take this long!

Parrish couldn't focus with the presence of Lydia Martin in the air. Parrish slowly lifted up his head to see Lydia pacing up and down but what caught his attention more was what she was wearing, short shorts, and a tank top that showed off her cleavage slightly. He was a man and a man needs his pleasures, no matter how impure they were.

He tried not to have impure thoughts but that's pretty hard having a goddess like her in the same room.

"Something you want to talk about?" Parrish asked.

Lydia chuckled.

"I don't believe him. I just cannot believe him." She seethed.

"You okay?" Parrish asked as he put his complete focus on her. She spun around to stare at him.

"Have you ever had a boyfriend who you gave your complete heart to and suddenly throwing it like chopped liver and then all of a sudden, he tells he loved you back?" Lydia questioned.

Parrish frowned at the question.

"Well…I wouldn't recall because having a boyfriend wasn't what I was into you know… Personal preferences…" He said, teasingly. Lydia rolled her eyes, realizing how stupid her question sounded and began walking up to the deputy.

"I just need to be in your arms please." She sighed.

He smiled and got up from his seat and pulled Lydia into a tender embrace. Lydia positioned her head on the crook of his neck.

"I saw Jackson yesterday." She confirmed. Jordan released his hold around Lydia's waist for a second before tightening again because he could sense that she needed it.

"Okay." He whispered.

"He was being a jackass, like I just wish I could've kicked his ass and watch you throw him into a cell." She said. He laughed and pulled away from the hug. She frowned. "I'm surprised you find this amusing."

Jordan chuckled.

"No. I actually find it…_diverting_." He laughed. She frowned.

"Most boyfriends would defend their girlfriend on this and support them."

"Well I'm not those types of boyfriends. I'm not the jealous type, because I know you can take care of yourself." He told her as he held her chin. "You're smart…brave…courageous…and independent." He whispered to her, moving closer to her lips at each word. She released a small smirk.

"You're really getting a hang of this deputy." She teased him as she roamed her hands up and down his body. He shrugged.

"I've got a lot of influence from a certain Banshee." He teased as he whispered into her ear and planting a kiss on the side of her face. She grinned in pleasure and travelled her fingers up and down her body, as he came closer to her lips.

When they lips brushed against each other, Lydia grabbed hold of his belt buckle and Parrish soon realized that the make out session had been escalating. He pulled away completely and held her by her arms and grinned.

"Sneaky," He said. She rolled her eyes and bit her lip as she gave him a once over.

"Well mister, you're not so innocent yourself." She told him.

"There's a lot where that came from, _baby_." He said grabbing his jacket and shrugging it on. He grabbed Lydia's cardigan and threw it around her.

"You need to cover up. I don't want guys staring at you." He told her. She smiled.

"Not the jealous type huh?"

"I'm not jealous. Just want people to know you're off limits." Parrish replied. Lydia nodded, impressive of the new Parrish. He blushed a slightly. "Come on, let's go. I wanna take you somewhere."

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see." He said to her and they left the station.

… …

They reached a field, which almost looked like a battle field you find in those video games.

They walked into the centre, where they stood in front of chest dolls and targets on each one of them.

Parrish threw bag on the table.

"Alright…" He began. "I brought you here because I'm here to teach you about how to take care of yourself physically, not just by the sharp tongue." He said suggestively.

Lydia raised her eyebrow.

"You're going teach me self defense?" She questioned but it came out as more of a statement. Parrish grinned and nodded his head.

"The first rule to self defense is: There are no rules…" He began as he shrugged his jacket off. "In a life and death situation, rules go right out the window. You need to use everything at your disposal to stop your attacker. Eye gouging, biting, throat strikes, and groin attacks are all fair game when trying to defend your life. Do whatever it takes." He told her.

Lydia and Parrish practiced punching techniques on each other.

"Don't put yourself in bad situations, avoiding conflict is the best thing but given your circumstances, it's not in your itinerary. You'd need to stand up for yourself at one point."

Lydia tied her hair back in a ponytail as to mean that she's getting ready. Lydia practiced her fighting skills on Parrish (which were non-existent) and came charging at him but he moved to the side.

"Be quick on the situation."

"Confidence, believe it or not, an attacker can smell your fear a mile away. Criminals are experts at picking the right victim; they tend to go for the vulnerable, meek ones…" He said smiling at Lydia. "Delicate."

Lydia smiled back as Parrish made rounds around her.

"Stay aware, become an expert at body language. How an aggressor is standing, looking, or motioning can give you clues as to what he is about to do." Parrish said and in a blink of an eye, Lydia could feel an arm wrap around her neck in a gentle hold. She widened her eyes. "But you're a banshee. You're a natural." He murmured into her ear.

"Control the situation, don't react, ACT! The person who can control the situation is usually the person who comes out on top." He said.

Parrish stood with his back against her and Lydia took it as a sign to charge in attack at him. She ran at him but she immediately found herself being flipped over and she released a squeal until she found herself met with Parrish's eyes. She was breathing heavily as she scanned Parrish's body, wearing a muscle shirt where you could see his biceps and veins popping out and glistening in the perspired sweat vaporizing around him. She began biting on her lip as she continued giving him a once over.

"Never lose focus." He whispered to her. She grinned.

"Hurt them first, if a fight is unavoidable or the supernatural gets heavy, hurt them first and hurt them bad. Your goal is to immobilize you and physiologically defeat anyone who may be thinking about joining the fight."

"What if the supernatural kind is too much for me to take? What if I come across the impossible?" Lydia asked.

Jordan chuckled and shook his head.

"It's never the impossible." He told her. She frowned in confusion.

He then brought to the dolls; Parrish pulled out a couple of things out of the bag and brought them to Lydia. He placed a heavy metal thing in her hand and she looked down to see she was holding a gun. She widened her eyes.

"What is this?" She questioned.

"Don't worry. Relax…" He told her as he stood behind her and lifted her arms, holding the gun tightly in an aiming position. "Take a deep breath," He muttered in her ear. She inhaled. "Don't focus on your surroundings," He murmured, Jordan began roaming his hands up and down her body in a soothing motion. His hand sufficed on her right hip, and that immediately made her melt. Even though he probably didn't mean it in a sexual tense but Lydia couldn't take that.

"Pull the trigger…" He whispered as he helped hold the gun tight. She did as told. "Aim…" He told her as the focused on the bull's-eye target. "Fire…" He said then she released and it when straight to the chest. Parrish smiled and pulled away.

"Perfect," He said smiling down at her. Lydia grinned.

"That was so awesome." She whispered.

"You're a natural…" He told her. Lydia looked up into his beautiful green eyes and she felt something that she never felt before.

That whole in her chest she felt from all the pain…well, every time she was with Jordan, it was healing...

"Oh screw it!" She exclaimed then pulled Parrish by the face and smashed his lips on hers into a passionate kiss.

She was smitten…

… …

**A/N: What did you think of that filler chapter of me being gone for two months! (Sorry about that). But I'm back guys and I'm ready to get this show back on the road. **

**Who loves this story so far? What's been your favorite highlight?**

**Who liked the chapter? Jackson and the gang, who loved the reunion? Who hated it? And idk if you've noticed but I sense Stydia here, but then who loved the Marrish scene here? **

**Review all your thoughts of the chapter. **

**Follow, and favorite if you love story.**

**NBHD-DMND**\- Yeah, I loved that part too. It was so perfect for it you know, there might be serious jealous Parrish but there also might not be serious jealous Parrish.

**SomeoftheFame-** It's going to be really steamy soon…

**BriancyyD- **Lol, yeah…Stydia, Stydia, Stydia!

**Guest- **Lol! Thank you so much. I'm planning on writing one but check out my fic Expectancy.

**Thank you guys! **

**June 29, 2015 –Season 5 premieres…**


	12. Chapter 12

"Are you sure about this?" Kira questioned nervously as they entered the room and began walking down the creepy hall.

"Very." Lydia simply replied as she walked reluctantly as well because she could sense the weird aura vaporizing in the air. Kira stood close by Lydia's side and Lydia was so grateful for that.

"You brought your sword?" Lydia asked her friend.

"No. Why?" Kira questioned as she felt the chills running past her.

Lydia sighed and shook her head.

"No reason." Lydia whispered.

Kira's eyes were filled with horror.

The two girls walked through the floor dedicated for supernatural creatures in Eichen House.

They were investigating something...well, more like Lydia is; Kira's just backing her up or just keeping her sane and assuring her that she's not alone.

The creepy dude with diluted eyes and blue skin stared at them with a freaky look. Lydia shifted her gaze to the other side where she saw a man with two other dead heads by his side then to her left where she caught the eye of a good looking young man but when he showed he unhitched his jaw, he saw sharp canine teeth and a long tongue. He seethed at her.

Wendigo...

"Can you talk about something?" Kira asked as she looked disgusted.

"About what?" Lydia asked, completely not concentrated.

"Anything,"

"Okay..." Lydia began but trailed off as she checked her details on the room she was looking for. "I don't know. Why don't you talk about something?"

Kira thought for a second. "Are you excited about prom?" She asked because she had nothing else to talk about.

Lydia glared at her. Kira shrugged.

"Well, I don't think I'm going." She told him.

"Why? I mean, prom's like the bread and butter of senior year. And seen as you'll be valedictorian, don't you like have to be there?" Kira averred. "Jackson might be there." She teased.

"How do you know I'll be valedictorian?" Lydia asked her friend, avoiding the Jackson part. Kira smiled.

"Well you don't need me to answer that question Lydia." Kira said. Lydia shook her head. "So what are we doing here again?"

"We're trying to get information." Lydia replied.

"On what?"

"Something very crucial," Lydia said vaguely.

"Is it about the weird Doctor thing?" Kira asked.

"I need to ask him a few questions." Lydia told her. Kira nodded.

"I hope you know the last time someone came to ask him questions, Deaton almost went into a full on coma." Kira rose.

"I know that Kira. But need I remind you that I was the one that brought him back?" Lydia mentioned.

"Yeah but…"

"Kira, trust me." Lydia stared back at her friend. "If I could bring him back, I can surely bring both us back. Kira was reluctant at first but nodded as they reached the room.

They talked to the orderly, told him they were family members and he was dumb enough to fall for it and allowed him. The moment they entered room to see Dr. Valack lying on the bed with him facing the ceiling.

"Dr. Valack…" Lydia called.

"I thought I left my family back in the UK." He laughed evilly in his thick British accent. "But I think these orderly's are getting imprudent by the sunlight hours."

"We have a few questions to ask you." Lydia posed.

"Of course you do." He mentioned and got up from the bed. "Everyone has something to ask me, were-jaguars, fire breathing animals, how did I come to be what I am, the myth of how supernatural began, who the _Desert Wolf_ is?" He stated.

Kira and Lydia stared at each other simultaneously when he mentioned the last thing.

Malia…

"I'm Ly-" Lydia began but was cut off.

"Lydia Martin," He simply said. "I know who you are. You're the notorious wailing woman or in the formality of the 21st century, Banshee…Your grandmother use to mention your name a lot behind these walls."

Lydia stared at him with a weird expression. He was really informed on things.

"You knew my grandmother?" Lydia questioned.

"Oh on the contrary…she knew me." He gave her an iniquitous grin that just spelled 'danger'.

Lydia didn't exactly want to know anything more about his experience with her grandmother so she was just going to cut to the chase.

"What do you know about creatures that are able to withstand fire?" She asked. He glowered at her with a frown.

"What do you want to know? Jinn's, Dragons, Hellhounds, Firebird? Pick your favorite." He said tantalizingly.

"I want you to tell me what you know." She warned him. He stared at her with an intrigued look yet he felt kind of threatened. "And I think we should refrain from revealing things that could get you in grave danger." She said.

She was clearly referring to his trepanation going on in his head.

"Then I'm guessing that applies to you too." He told her. She frowned.

"What will my abilities do? All I do is start screaming when death occurs."

He chortled devilishly.

"Oh my Lydia, you're really aren't aware of how powerful you are. Or in this case…will be." He pointed out. She frowned. "Let's call it a truce."

She didn't know what he meant but decided to let it slide and agreed.

He smiled. "Well. I think we're in an understanding." He stood up and walked up to them and stood by the glass which separated them.

"Let's talk…"

… …

**The Next Day**

Lydia had gotten to school really early the next day –after the confrontation with Dr. Valack – and determined to leave really early afterschool.

After saying goodbye to her friends, she walked over to her car by the parking lot. She dug into her bag to look for her keys but struggled finding them.

When she succeeded, she dropped them on the floor. She groaned.

"Nice one Lyds," And she bent down to reach for them but then felt a hand touch hers and grabbed them for her.

"Let me help you there miss." A seductive husky voice appeared. She knew exactly who it was and annoyingly got up. She glared at him.

"Jackson," She said coldly.

Jackson smiled.

"Good to see you too." He said. "I miss this school. I mean, I know. Who would miss the strangest school in the U.S but, I missed all the awesome shit that went down before the supernatural."

Lydia sighed and crossed her arms as she stared at him, giving him an unimpressed once over. At that moment, you could see the old Lydia coming in.

"Just cut to why you're here?" She said in irritation.

"So like, you haven't been returning my calls."

She snatched the keys away from him.

"I don't have anything to say to you." Lydia stated.

"Lydia, what can it take, to make you realize I'm terribly sorry!" Jackson sighed.

"You know what!" She glared at him. "I have lots of shit to worry about in my life, like saving my friends, don't you get that? I don't have time to make amends with my ex-boyfriend and everything's all happy! Well my life hasn't been happy so no. There's nothing you can do at this point."

"Lydia, please," Jackson grabbed hold of her wrist and not realizing his new strength as wolf, tightened his grasp.

"Jackson," she whispered.

"Lydia, I know I've been a jerk but please." He begged and was literally bruising her at the time.

"Jackson, you're hurting me." She pleaded.

At all of this, Parrish was patrolling around the school and saw two students in a mishap so he got out of his car and began walking up to them to get a better look. He was shocked when he saw a familiar strawberry blonde haired girl trying to get through a relatively lean young man with dark blonde hair and dressed up in a leather jacket.

His immediate thought was she was being mugged and his officer instinct kicked in –more like boyfriend instinct.

He walked up to them and pulled Jackson by the shoulder and threw him to the ground, holding him aggressively and pulling his cuffs out.

"Harassing young woman is a criminal offense sir-" He growled but was immediately thrown back to the other side and tackled by him. Jackson shifted now and began giving him right hooks to the face.

"Jackson!" Lydia shouted at him.

Jackson continued punching him and that's when Parrish's good cop disappeared and he held Jackson by the collar and threw him onto the car. He gave him punches in the stomach. Jackson groaned as the strength of the pummels even caused him to heave out blood.

"Parrish, stop!" Lydia urged as he gripped his arm. He snarled at Jackson. "It's okay. He's not worth it okay!"

Parrish calmed down when he looked at Lydia's sad expression and then he glared back at Jackson before getting off of him.

Jackson got up and spit out the blood. He looked at Parrish with an angry look then at Lydia who was clung onto his arm. He knew what that meant and he laughed.

"Your boyfriend takes a mean hit Lydia." He stated. "And I thought I was the jealous boyfriend."

"Just stop Jackson."

"You, get the fuck out of here! Do you understand me?" Parrish warned angrily. He had never been vulgar before so this was different to Lydia. "I never want to see you near Lydia again."

He laughed at them and then walked away.

Lydia watched him walk away until he wasn't visible then turned to Parrish and concern was flooding through her head.

"Oh my goodness Parrish!" Lydia retorted as she saw the blood that was trickling from his cheek. He shook his head.

"I'm fine." He assured her, but she knew he was lying. "The important thing is are you okay?"

Lydia was shocked.

Despite being beaten by a 18 year old and him retaliating by almost killing him, he was concerned about how she felt.

Why is he like that?

"Are you serious?" Lydia questioned and scoffed as she reached to touch the wound. He groaned a little. "We need to get you…fixed up."

They went to Lydia's house and Lydia helped him out and they entered the house and went up to her room. She set him on her bed lightly.

"Ah!" He winced in pain a little but tried to remain strong. Lydia smiled sympathetically.

"I'll be back." She told him as she left the room to the bathroom to get her first aid kid in her vanity.

She came back and set it on the bed. She looked at Parrish to see that his shirt was drenched in some of his blood and Jackson's.

"I kind of need you to take your shirt off." She told him. He looked down on his shirt and nodded. Lydia began unbuttoning his shirt but when she got to the third button, she started having some type of feeling in her stomach that she hasn't felt in a while.

Even though he was in pain and all and Lydia shouldn't probably feel this way but she was kind of turned on by his current state.

When she was down to the last button, she slowly peeled off his shirt from his shoulders.

"Whoa…" She murmured to herself, when she saw his hard-rock abs and chiseled chest. His olive skin complimented his lovely body. His uniform really weren't doing his body justice that's for sure. She had never seen a body like that in her life.

"What?" He groaned.

Lydia shook her head.

"Nothing, just a couple of bruises," _Not really…_

Parrish nodded and Lydia began nursing his wounds on his face. But what surprised her most was that his wounds were healing?

"How are you feeling?" She asked him as he sat up.

"I'm feeling so much better."

"I think your healing is way quicker than the werewolves. Maybe it's part of your ability." She told him. He shrugged.

"Maybe." He told her. She smiled then looked down at him.

"Thank you for today." She told him. He smiled.

"Of course, I'd do anything to protect you. And it is part of my job requirement." He replied.

"No, it's more than that." She mentioned. "Nobody has ever stuck up for me like that beside Allison…so thank you Parrish."

She stared deep into his eyes, where he could see the sincerity of her gratitude. He gave her a crooked grin and nodded.

"Anything for my Lydia Martin," He stated.

Lydia grinned and was about ready to kiss him but then as if on cue, her banshee instincts kicked in.

"What is it?" He questioned.

"Something's not right." She told him.

Someone's about to die…

… …

Lydia and the Deputy pulled up at the unfamiliar abandoned tunnel and they got out of the cruiser. They began walking and Parrish held her gently by the arm.

"Are you sure about this?" Parrish asked in concern.

"I want to at least save somebody from dying!" Lydia told him with a convincing smile and continued on. Parrish sighed and was on her tail.

When they entered the dark tunnel, Parrish pulled out his flashlight and they slowly began roaming the horror-like place. They were startled by the bats that were flying and hopping around.

"Reminds me of some vampire movie I saw once." Parrish mentioned.

Lydia scoffed.

"Don't you mean a _Rocky Horror Story_ wannabe tunnel?" Lydia said. Jordan snorted.

"Well I guess so," He said as they continued walking.

There was silence for a few minutes before they reached a less darky place and Lydia broke it.

"Okay..." Lydia spun around to face an uncomfortable Parrish. She smiled at how cute he looked. "I can take it from here now. You can go."

Parrish widened his eyes as if she were crazy.

"It'll be unbelievably stupid and terrible of me to leave you in this place alone." He told her. She rolled her eyes about how gentlemanly like he was.

"But what you're about to witness isn't exactly in your comfort zone." Lydia replied, clearly referring to the unpredictable supernatural practices that might occur.

"I told you before Lydia," He put his gun back into the holster. "I keep an open mind."

Lydia nodded and turned back so she can focus on her mission again.

Parrish –just to be careful for anything – held tight to his holster and they continued walking through the dark area.

"I'm still amazed at how calm you are about these things. You're prepared for anything." Parrish commented.

Lydia released a small smirk.

"You mean being able to deal with this curse? Yeah, I know. I would be shocked too." Lydia said, almost absentmindedly. Parrish frowned at her words as they walked over rodent bones.

"Well I was actually thinking how beautiful it is." Parrish stated.

Lydia was shocked at her words.

She was totally not expecting that. Nobody had ever mentioned how her curse was actually a blessing.

She released a smile because she couldn't help it.

Darn it Parrish…

"Are you even sure we're at the right place? I mean. We haven't exactly seen any blood yet." Parrish teased.

Lydia halted and stared into the horizon in thought before slowly turning around and glaring at the man. She gave him a once over until she met his eyes.

"Are you questioning my abilities Deputy?" She questioned seductively.

Parrish widened her eyes.

"No. I mean, you could've gotten the location wrong." He said wrongly.

Lydia nodded. "Oh okay, so you don't trust me." She whispered as she took a step frontward. Parrish could see the game she was playing and he decided he'd tag along.

He shook his head. "Well, I'm just making sure I have a good source of representation." He told her as he took a step onward with the same amount of seductiveness she bestowed.

Lydia refrained from breathing heavily after that.

"Oh well, good luck with finding that because you're stuck with me." She stated as she took another step forward and she was only centimeters away from him. They were now face to face with each other.

"I guess I am." He whispered huskily with his breath against her lip as he lend in.

You could sense the sexual apprehension in the room where both of them could easily get killed in but at that moment, they didn't give a hell. What was important to them was right then and there.

Lydia stood on her tip-toes and connected her lips with Parrish's in a soft yet zealous kiss on his gentile lips.

She pulled away way too quickly to smile at Parrish who was grinning from ear-to-ear. Lydia bit her bottom lip and meandered but was suddenly pulled by the wrist and was met with Parrish's lips again but this time powerful, fervent kiss. He held her by the waist tightly and deepened the kiss before pulling away to see her expression.

And it was priceless…

"Wow…" Her eyes were widened and filled with shock.

She was not expecting that from Parrish yet again!

"I need to contribute my part right?" Parrish questioned.

She was still shocked and just shook her head.

"Okay…" She simply replied and spun around.

Parrish laughed and as if on cue, a loud clanking sound was coming from the walls. Both Lydia and Jordan halted and began panicking.

"You're not the only one who heard that right?" Parrish asked.

Lydia frowned as Parrish stepped in front of her and pulled his gun from his holster. The clanking sound continued at became more frequent.

Parrish pointed the gun to any possible place where the noise was coming from. Lydia was eying the room.

"Do you see anything?" Parrish asked.

"No." The deputy replied then they both heard growling coming from the dark roam and as Jordan spun around and then everything flashed past him and he found himself being tackled to the ground.

Lydia saw this and she widened her eyes.

"Parrish!" She called out.

The creature continued attacking him and Parrish dropped his gun. The vague creature began ripping his jacket apart and snarled at him, with goo trickling off his face. Jordan screamed in agony as the creature showcased its canine claws and dug its claws deep into Parrish's skin.

Lydia widened her eyes and her banshee instinct kicked in.

Oh no!

Oh no!

Her voice began breaking and the shriek was rising up. She so badly didn't want to scream because that would mean that…Parrish was…was.

"Ah!" Her cry was so thunderously and vociferously earsplitting that the walls began falling and the tunnel was so close to erupting. The creature growled and was thrown back at the intensity of the screech.

Lydia ran up to Parrish, not even paying attention of what she did. She slid over to Parrish's side to find him unconscious.

"Oh my god," She shouted. "Parrish!" She screamed as she ripped her shirt and felt his pulse and placed her had on his chest to her his heartbeat. There was nothing.

She began pressing on it and performed CPR on him but he didn't budge.

"Come on Parrish!" She pleaded as she performed chest compressions on him and he didn't respond.

"You can do it. Just! Breathe!" She stated as she lend down and opened his mouth to breathe in air but that didn't even work so tried again and again…and again….

"Come on!" She shouted compressing on his chest hard and then when she knew she needed to give up she began punching him hard in frustration. She looked at his lifeless body and then just broke down. She collapsed onto his chest and cried.

"I can't lose another person!" She wept and shed a few tears. "I can't lose you…"

She's already lost a lot of people in her life. She knew she shouldn't have brought him into her life.

She was living shades of grey.

All the memories of the short amount of time she's spent with Parrish came flooding into her brain. It may not have been a long journey but the journey so far had been memorable.

Those were the moments she loved and she didn't want to let them go. She wanted to continue on those memories…with him…

"Please…"

Then as if a miracle just happened, she heard a heartbeat from his chest and she widened her eyes, lifting her face up to see that Jordan was coming to. He slowly opened his eyes and Lydia was met with those gorgeous green eyes yet again.

Relief was beyond understated when Parrish became conscious.

"Parrish!" She held his delicate face in her hands. He looked at her and released a small smirk.

"I totally died didn't I?" Parrish asked jokingly and Lydia chortled weakly and sat up. She rolled her eyes.

"Oh Parrish…" She murmured.

Parrish smiled and extended his hand, shaking, and brought her face down so he could feel her lips on his to confirm that he was actually alive and not _dreaming. _

Lydia pulled away with a frown creased between her eyebrows.

"What?" Parrish groaned in pain.

Lydia broadened her eyes as her Banshee instinct kicked in. She smelt blood…

She slowly turned her head to the other side to see a pill of bodies all packed together, all drenched in blood…

Parrish lifted his body to see what she was looking at and widened his eyes in shock at what he saw.

The scream wasn't for Parrish…

It was for a dozen more people…

… …

**A/N: WOW! Intense chapter right? I mean, I'm like shocked! So many events in this chapter! This is how I imagined an episode would be like in Season 5 or the near future.**

**Speaking of Season 5, who watched the anticipated trailer? It was worth the wait because I myself was blown away and I'm pretty sure y'all were too! I loved especially how it looks like it's going to be a Lydia season, even though it's all about Senior Year, I see a lot of growth in the characters and Theo…I'm gonna like him! (Hopefully)**

**Well, to this chapter…What did you think? I know it's been a while since I've updated and I'm sorry for that but here I am now! Who liked the beginning of the chapter? I'm excited to see how the interaction between Lydia and Dr. Valack would look and this is how I pictured it from the beginning. And a lot of you requested ParrishxJackson confrontation! I hope I didn't disappoint and who loved the Marrishness here? Parrish almost died!**

**Please review, follow and favorite!**


	13. Chapter 13

Lydia and Kira entered their AP Bio class where Mrs. Flinch instructed the kids to take their seats.

Lydia's mom was the new guidance counselor of the school and so she wasn't the substitute Biology teacher.

To be honest, Lydia did miss her mother teaching the class, despite the fact she'd always embarrass her.

"I hope you young children have your research report with you?" The ginger head women retorted. The students silently groaned under their breath, none of them speaking up. "I'm really hoping you all did it because there will be consequences. Understand?"

After that warning, the class all agreed heavily.

As if on cue, Scott entered the class, shrugging his bag off and sitting beside Lydia and Kira.

Mrs. Flinch wandered her eyes over to him with a disapproving expression.

"Mr. McCall?" She questioned sternly. Scott lifted his head as he set his bag on the floor.

"Yes, Mrs. Fli-" Scott began but he was immediately cut off by the gnashing of the teacher's eyes.

"You're late for my class. Do have the slightest explanation of why?" She said, her voice rising up.

Scott has been having a rough time in Biology ever since senior year started. It still amazed Lydia at how Scott made it to AP Biology but he was doing well, but apparently the teacher doesn't see that.

Scott turned to his girlfriend before turning back to the irritable educationalist.

"It's only been 30 seconds, Miss." He tried to point out. That must've came out wrong because her eyes turned full of rage. The class laughed.

"Okay. Let's see how fast you make it in detention, huh?" The teacher mentioned and the class erupted in chuckles.

Scott released a sigh and took his place next to his girlfriend. She gave him a sympathetic smile and rubbed his thigh comfortingly. Scott smiled in return.

Lydia could see from under the desk, the way the couple were caressing each other. She grinned at how loving they were to each other.

Then her thoughts drifted to the man in her life...

Parrish...

She couldn't shake the thought of him out of her head. Not only is he just a remarkable person but he's the only guy who makes her feel like an actual woman and not an object.

Lydia was never one to be softened up by boys but she's a whole different human around him...well, that's probably courtesy to the fact that he's not a boy...he's a _man._

Watching Aiden die was beyond belief to Lydia but watching Parrish almost die in her arms was heart wrenching. She was aware that Parrish had the immunity to be saved from a sudden catastrophe but, she still has to shudder at the thought.

She concentrated her gaze outside the classroom, where she caught the familiar deputy cruiser parked right next to the premises. Lydia's eyebrows creased into a frown.

Was that Parrish's squad car?

"Lydia?" Kira's voice drew Lydia's focus from outside. "You okay?" Kira asked. Lydia nodded.

"Yeah..." She replied to her friend's worry and continued on listening attentively to what is being taught (that she already knew)

... ...

Lydia left her Biology class –not without throwing her heavy books in her locker – and out of the school as soon as the bell erupted.

She was walking up to her car when she caught Jordan's amazing sculptured back, and jotting something down. Lydia grinned widely and gnawed her lip, skimming her eyes throughout the area to make sure nobody was around, before walking up to the handsome deputy and placing her hands on either side of his waist and placing her chin on his back.

"Good day deputy," She whispered seductively in his right ear.

Jordan was stunned by this at first until he fully registered who it was. He shut the notepad, taking a full second to feel mesmerized by the young woman's touch.

"Well, hello Ms. Martin." He whispered back with the equal intimate voice. He was so relieved to see Lydia out of school. "I hope you're redolent of the fact that we're at your school."

Lydia grinned at this as she pulled away from him and he turned around to finally stare at her.

"Well in retrospect, we actually do this in the station too." She pointed out as she crossed her arms.

"Touché," Jordan nodded and bit his lower lip as he stared at his intelligent girlfriend.

"But, if you're a little nervous. We can keep it on the DL here." Lydia's eyes rolled up and down to assess his body and she shook her head. "It's going to be really hard though."

Jordan caught this and decided to cross his arms, flexing his muscles in the process. Lydia's breath picked up as she transfixed her eyes on his bulging biceps through the beige uniform.

"So what are you doing here?" Lydia asked as she got straight to it because the staring contest was really going to be the death of her (no pun intended).

"The sheriff had me make a patrol around the school, day and night." Jordan sighed exasperatingly at the thought.

Lydia gave him a sympathetic look. She knew how frustrated Parrish was at the fact that the sheriff had not given him the limelight/challenge he deserved as a deputy of the station. But that was probably due to the fact that the sheriff was worried that Jordan can get into trouble or the supernatural inside him could slip up again.

"Well that's okay." She mentioned.

Parrish raised his eyebrow in bewilderment as if what Lydia said was crazy.

"How is that okay?" He laughed.

She shrugged as she took a step forward.

"You get to see me?" She pointed out. He nodded. "And I'll keep you company."

Jordan chuckled.

"I think I'll be okay."

"But this is your own time." Lydia pointed out as she stared up at him with her big dewy green eyes.

"Well I wouldn't do the job if I didn't think something strange was going on. I also owe you." Parrish added nonchalantly.

Lydia blinked her eyes at this. How could Jordan owe her something by keeping an eye out for any supernatural going on in the school? That didn't make sense.

"For what?" She giggled as she battered her eyelashes.

"Four months of digging through every piece of old literature and mythology trying to figure out the something strange going on with me," He laughed. Lydia smiled.

"But we never figure it out." She stated. He nodded with a frustrated sigh. "I'll bring you coffee."

Jordan Parrish frowned at the sudden suggestion.

"Don't you have school tomorrow?" He questioned the lovely banshee.

"One class," She shrugged it off.

Parrish blinked his eye lids in amazement.

"How can you only have one class?" He asked.

"Well, I had enough credits to graduate last year." She mentioned. Parrish nodded and hummed in realization.

"And I'll bring you coffee at midnight if I want to." She concluded with the statement.

Jordan's lips curved into a wide smile as he stood at the amazing young lady of his life. He knew he could never take her for granted because Lydia was one of a kind.

"Medium Americano... Black," He stated as he walked past her the second more students began to emerge.

Lydia's heart was racing fast after his wonderful musky scent past through her nostrils. Her grin grew wide as she then decided to follow his tail, playing with her fingers like a giddy twelve year old.

"You know, I also have to owe you." Lydia mentioned as they reached his car. Parrish frowned as he beeped the cruiser.

"And why's that?"

"Well for starters, you saved my life...twice!" Lydia stated as she stood on the step of the pavement where she was exactly an inch taller than she was.

"I think it was three times...no it was four, maybe five." He teased.

Lydia rolled her eyes and nudged his chest.

"No, but seriously, you've been there for me when no one else could. With Brunski, with Jackson...you've been there for me. And watching you risk your life for me and for others, that's a debt I'll never be able to repay." Lydia said to him sincerely.

Parrish smiled.

"Well I think you've already have, by bringing me that coffee." He stated as he unfurled the door and jumping into the vehicle.

"Of course,"

Lydia laughed as she stood by the window, placing her arms on either side.

"I'll help you patrol." She said, pressing her lips together.

"Of course you will," He put the keys in the ignition. She frowned at the slight insinuation.

"I'll have you know, I'll be a perfect patrol partner."

"I guess I'll have to give you a badge then, _Detective, Martin_." He whispered teasingly as he fixed his eyes on her perfect face.

Lydia began gnawing at her bottom lip as she gave him a once over before shifting her gaze away to hide back her blush.

"I should get going-" He was immediately shut when he felt warm pressed against his lips and soft hands cupping his face.

Jordan was stunned at the beginning but quickly eased into it as he returned the kiss, clutching her face and pulling her in slightly in eagerness. When they both began feeling aroused, he was the first to initiate the departure from the passionate kiss by chuckling and biting his bottom lip as he placed his forehead against hers.

"You've gotta go." She replied as she threaded her fingers through his silky chestnut hair.

He nodded, not moving an inch from their current position.

"See you tonight though," He mentioned.

She nodded, releasing a small smirk and pulled away.

"See you later." She said.

He drove off seconds later but staring at her walk on by through the rear-view mirror. He couldn't help but smile at how amazing she was.

Medium Americano...

... ...

Later on that day, Parrish reached his apartment after his shift. He threw his jacket on the rack then felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

He pulled it out to see the image of the strawberry blonde haired girl pop up.

It was a text.

_**Before you patrol, meet me at 4**__**th**__** Avenue, Gunnison... **_

_**Lydia Martin**_

He smiled at this and then placed his phone on the kitchen counter and walking up to his bathroom, unbuttoning his shirt so he could take a shower.

When he was done with his shower, he got dressed into something sophisticated and less formal and grabbed something to eat first before leaving the house and jumping into the car.

It was almost midnight when he got the second text from Lydia when he reached the quiet neighborhood.

_**Be there at midnight with Americano Black**_

_**Lydia Martin**_

Parrish's lips curved into a crooked smile at this.

He darted his head when he saw a girl, peeping through the curtains in the house across the street. He frowned when the girl immediately shut the curtain the moment he caught her staring.

After five minutes, he saw a car pull up next to his. By now he was standing next to his.

Lydia came out of her Toyota and stood next to him, leaning on top of the hood and cocooning herself with her arms because he cardigan couldn't protect her from the cold.

"Hey," She greeted.

"Hey," He smiled.

"Brought your coffee," She laughed as she handed it to him. He laughed as he took it.

"Thank you, I didn't actually think you'd get one for me." He smiled. She battered her eyes at him.

"When I say I represent, I represent." He laughed at this.

"So what's the reason you brought me to this creepy neighborhood."

"Well it's a good excuse to spend more time with you." She said cheekily.

Jordan raised his eyebrow at her as if he knew Lydia wasn't that type of girl…which was true.

She laughed.

"I just wanted to talk to you about this girl in my school." She began. Jordan now looked interested.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Um…yeah, this girl, her name's Tracey. She has been really creepy at school, and all she says is she's been having trouble sleeping. I'm thinking its courtesy to the supernatural happening in this town." She chuckled.

"So what do you think it is?" Parrish posed.

Lydia shrugged.

"Parasomnia, I guess." She replied. He frowned.

"Night terrors?" He questioned. She nodded her head.

He heaved a sigh, feeling extremely bad for Tracey at the moment.

"That's rough." He said staring at the house.

"Yeah, she lives across the street." Lydia stated as she motioned to the house feet away from them. "I want you do a favor for me."

"Anything," He told her.

"Look out for her for me, I mean, I know it's too much to ask but…" She trailed off. He nudged her arm.

"I said anything, didn't I?" He grinned.

She smiled.

"I'm sorry I wasted your time." She said staring back at the house.

Parrish frowned at this and tilted his head to stare back at the flawless, statuesque creature right next to him. He couldn't fathom ever having his time wasted by her because his time will always be on hers. He wouldn't waste any time getting to her if she needed anything and that's a lot.

"Not a total waste." He said through the deafening sound, grinning crookedly.

Lydia tilted her head to stare back at him and if she could die at that moment, she would've died at the sight of his gorgeous meadow green eyes and those deep dimples.

Her cheeks began to fluster and she stared at the ground.

"Parrish…" She mentioned as she began to shiver at the sudden coldness. "It's a little breezy isn't it?"

"You cold?" He asked in concern. She shook her head but he didn't seem convinced as he shrugged off his suede jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders.

Lydia tried to protest but knowing Parrish, it wasn't worth it. She rolled her eyes but thanked him by wrapping her arms around his arm and moving closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder.

It was silent.

"It's so quiet." She mentioned as they stood there in silence.

"Yeah," He replied.

After standing there for a couple of minutes, in complete –yet comfortable – silence, Lydia took the initiative to break it up.

"You know, after watching my friends get into trouble for the past couple of years with the supernatural. I kind of began feeling useless as a banshee…" She told him.

"Don't be silly Lydia, you're not useless." He told her. She smiled at his modesty. "In fact, I think you have the most incredible gift."

She scoffed at this.

"Seriously," Parrish told her.

"But I can't help but feel like I can help my friends more, I mean, I watch Scott risk his life for his pack, Kira, Malia and Liam following and I'm just standing there watching it all play out or I'm not there to help." She disclosed to him.

"So what are you trying to say?" He discerned.

"Well, I want to be able to help more. I want to be able to save my friends and protect myself as well." She narrated before finishing it off.

"_I want to learn how to fight."_

Parrish was stunned by this. Dubious to say the least! He never knew she felt this way.

"I want you to teach me." She told him as she looked up at him. He stared down at her.

"If that's what you want?" He asked for confirmation.

"That's what I want." She affirmed.

He dug in deep, staring entrenched into her green eyes, searching for any arcane of hesitance and gratefully he found nothing.

He brought her into a tightened hug and anchored his lips on her soft hair, never wanting to depart from her delicate head.

Lydia wrapped her arms tightly around his waist and melted in his arms.

If she was ready for this, then she needed to be taught by someone who has more experience and that was him.

She was ready…

… …

**A/N: Oh my Marrish, it's been so long! But we're all back together. Can I just put it out there that MARRISH is the most epic relationship ever! It's just so perfect; I really hope its endgame! But now I'm celebrating that it's finally going to be canon!**

**This chapter was inspired by 5x02. Oh yeah, Teen Wolf Season 5 is so awesome isn't it?**

**I'll be posting the next chapter right away after this, just to get the story up and running. It may or may not get a little heated…**

**I was a little skeptical about bringing in Tracey in the picture because she's not exactly part of my arc but I just love her character and her interaction with Lydia. OMG! She's like LydiaxParrish's daughter LOL.**

**Anyway, please review your thoughts and follow and favorite. Thank you all for the support.**


	14. Chapter 14

It's been two days since that night with Lydia, where she announced she wanted to be trained to fight.

Parrish was in his apartment, clearing up the space and clutter in his the room and pushing all the furniture away so they could have enough room.

Yes, today was the first lesson to Lydia's request to learn how to fight.

He could've picked the studio downtown for their 'ideal' area, or even the gym near the station but he couldn't so his apartment would probably suffice.

The thought of bringing his girlfriend over to his apartment didn't cross his mind because all he was focused on was getting Lydia into the state she deserves. It was strictly professional. Though he wouldn't permit violence as the answer, he was going to give Lydia what she wants...

Well technically...

When he heard a light tap on the door, he reached for the T.V remote and switched it and ran up to the door to answer it where he found Lydia standing there with all her glory.

She was wearing comfortable this time in her hoodie and hair pulled to the side, dressed in tights.

"Hey," He exhaled the breath he was holding in and gave her a quick hug before inviting her in.

Lydia stood there, taking in the visage of the apartment.

She couldn't help but smile at the fact that she was in his apartment, though it wouldn't seem like a big deal to Parrish but it was to Lydia. She was in –the first time in her life – an apartment where her boyfriend can actually afford to have.

"Don't worry about the couches stacked together; I just wanted more room for us." Jordan stated nervously as he rubbed his hands up and down his sweat shorts. "Yeah, you can place your bag on the counter."

Lydia nodded but not after giving Jordan a worried look.

"You seem more nervous than I am." Lydia pointed out as she placed the bag on the counter. Jordan shook his head.

"Me? No. I-I'm-" He stammered then cleared his throat. "I'm good. I just never really gave a fighting lesson to someone before."

Lydia nodded, with a smile plastered on her face as she watched Parrish walk up to the kitchen to grab two bottles of water and placing them on the counter. She stared at his wonderful god of a sculpture through his sky blue tank top and his muscles hanging unconcealed.

This lesson was definitely going to be the death of her. He walked up to her.

"I guess we should get started then?" He asked.

She nodded and he sauntered over to his stereo, scrolling through a few tracks.

"I think music helps better with the lesson." He stated.

Lydia nodded as she unzipped the zipper of her hoodie and shrugging it off. She pulled her hair back into a messy ponytail and pulled out her wristbands.

When Parrish found his playlist of upbeat songs, he resorted to play one of the tracks.

"Okay, let's get started –" He stated but was immediately shut when he caught Lydia tying the lace of her sneakers, in nothing but just a strappy black –with pink/white highlights – sports bra, her perfect pale olive skin now in full visual.

[He noticed though, she had the gauze on her right side. After Tracey attacked her yesterday, it still didn't heal.]

Since Lydia had been bending forward, he could see in full view her perfectly round ass and that's when his manly senses began tingling.

But then realizing that this lesson was supposed to be strictly professional, he shook the impure thoughts away.

"Alright, you ready?" He announced.

Lydia stood up straight and nodded her head.

"Ready,"

"You know, we've done this before right?" He mentioned.

"I know but I want you to teach me more." She told him with a slightly manly phizog. Parrish laughed at this.

"Okay, let's start off with warm ups." He began. "Sit ups,"

Lydia frowned.

"Sit ups?" She questioned. He nodded his head. She just stood there silent.

"What? Do you have a problem with them?" Parrish asked suggestively as he moved forward. She shook her head.

"No. I don't. It's just that I've never actually done them before." She confirmed in slight embarrassment.

He smiled and thought that was cute.

"Okay, that's no problem. I'll show you." He said as he motioned for her to come over to him as he lied flat down on the floor and placing his hands on either sides of his chest.

"It's easy; it's just lifting your body up." He said.

He began lifting half of his body up and the other not moving, for about 5 times before shifting to lifting his legs up for the other five and then he rapidly maneuvered his arms so they were behind his head and he did the same routine.

Lydia was having fun watching him do it but was slightly intimidated at how well he was doing it.

"You make it look so easy." She giggled as she gnawed on her nail. He frowned as he picked up the pace.

"Why do you say that?" He asked.

"Look at yourself!" She stated as if it were obvious. He laughed then leaped up from the floor. "I mean its bad enough you're a cop who has to know a thing or two of all of this."

He smiled as he walked up to her, rubbing his hands up and down her arms comfortingly.

"I'm a black belt in Tae Kwon Do." He mentioned to her.

Her eyes widened at this.

"Well, that's not helping!" She stated with an exasperated sigh. He chuckled as he caressed her soft pink cheek.

"I mean, if you trust my teaching then you'll get the hang of it. I know you will." He said with a cute smile. "Where's the confident Lydia Martin I know?"

"She's still here!" She retorted in defense.

He guffawed and moved back to the center and they resorted to stretching instead of sit ups.

"You have a great physically structure, have you taken anything athletic as a kid?" He asked as they bent their bodies down.

"Well I did take dance classes." She told him.

She had told nobody that before.

"That's interesting, so you're a dancer?" He asked.

"Was! I stopped when I broke my leg at 12." She told him. He laughed. "It's not funny. That incident ended my career! It was the worst experience of my life."

"Okay, you're not doing it right." He stated as he walked up to her and placed his hands on either side of her hips. Lydia felt her goose-bumps appear when she felt her warm hands touch her.

He moved her body to the side slightly and brought one of her arms to the ground in a stretching movement.

"There," He whispered into her ear.

"You know, Jackson's still around." Lydia started up an actual conversation to take her mind off of the whole situation.

"Uh huh," Parrish replied as he moved away from Lydia and walked over to his training equipment and pulled out a fist protected and began wrapping it around both his hands.

Lydia released a small smile. She knew that mentioning Jackson's name would surely get him ticked off but he didn't show it.

"I think he'll leave soon. Hopefully, but I'm pretty sure not after fulfilling his purpose to get into someone else's pants." Lydia laughed to herself as she sat on the huge gym ball.

Parrish darted his eyes up to stare at her, aggressively tugging at the wrap. Lydia smiled deviously before playing out a façade.

"And by someone's pants I mean _**mine**_." She added onto her previous statement.

"Okay, can we not talk about him on our lesson? Please?" He practically pleaded to her.

She nodded her head, in obligation and raised her hand up in surrender.

He then began trotting over to the centre of the room, probably three feet away from where Lydia was sitting on the ball.

"Okay," He inhaled a deep breath. "Come at me," He enquired.

Lydia glowered.

"What?" She questioned.

"Come at me, try attacking me, come on," He urged, motioning his hands to come at him as he crouched.

Lydia thought this was crazy but decided to take a chance.

She got up from the ball, kicking it to the curb and stood in front of him, hunkering down her legs with an inhale of a breath.

She made a grunting sound as she charged for him but Parrish was too quick for her and moved to the other side, leaving her stunned.

"You can do it." He smiled with confidence.

Lydia's lips curved into a slight grin as she charged for him again and he shifted to the side causing her to almost hit the wall.

"Okay," He paused as he placed his hands on his hips. "I know what you need…"

Lydia stood up straight, crossing her arms and staring at her trainer.

"And what's that?" She questioned.

He stared deep into her eyes.

"Adrenaline," He simply stated. "And there's only two ways to get it. _Fear_…and _anger_,"

Lydia gave him a wary look.

"What are you most angry at? What gets you fired up?" He asked her.

"Well a lot of things make me angry I can't just pick one. It's either the school, or finals, immature teenage boys and my dad. Oh I have a good one!" She pointed out. "The constant supernatural attacks happening in this damned town,"

"How about, Jackson?" Parrish brought up.

Lydia narrowed her eyes at him and released a small scoff.

"Jackson?" She jeered and he nodded. "Why would you bring Jackson up?"

"Well because you _loved_ him." He told her.

At that, Lydia's sly grin turned into an annoyed grimace as Parrish made easy turns around her.

"He hurt you." Parrish began. "He tortured you." He continued on. "He treated you in a way a woman should not be treated." He told her before he finally ended it off, staring at her face-on. "_He owned you_…"

Lydia's breath picked up at the end.

"And the worst part is…he didn't love you as much as you did for him." He said as if it were a statement that he knew far too well.

Lydia didn't answer.

"And that's your anger, Lydia" He concluded as he finally came closer to her. "I want you to use that anger! Use that ounce of rage and release it all out on me."

"Parrish, I-" She tried to protest.

"Use it." He urged as he gripped her arms tightly.

She looked up at him, staring at his alluring smile when his thin lips, pressed together firmly intact. Jordan took a step back and waited for her.

She ran up to him and began throwing punches at him as all he did was blocking them with his great reflexes.

Lydia suck in a deep breath when they separated and then decided to try again and began throwing punches and kicks at him, grunting with each thrust of movement but he was just untouchable.

So Lydia tried again and when she could finally give him the right hook to the chin, she flashed a smirk of victory.

He laughed as he clenched his jaw at the sting left from the gush.

"Okay, that's good." He applauded. "But that's not quite to it."

Lydia frowned at this.

"We still have one more shot." He said to her.

Her breath picked up at this, realizing where this was headed.

"Fear…" He stated. "Whatever you're afraid off. _Release the aggression_."

"Your sensei said that, didn't he?" Lydia guffawed.

Parrish nodded in slight mortification and shame.

Lydia rolled her eyes as she puckered up and found herself pouncing at him but he shifted away quickly.

"Alright," He said, feeling electrified. "I want you to bring in more fear. Put out everything you've got and lay it all on me."

Lydia laughed at the way his sentence was structured.

"Well that's inappropriate." She laughed.

"Think about Allison," He blurted out. That shocked Lydia hard. "Think about how you should've been there to protect her from the Oni! Think about how she would've still been here with you if you were just there. How the Oni should have taken someone else instead…"

Lydia began charging at him, throwing her entire arm and fist in a swing but he ducked, making her twirl around and straight into his masculine arms as if she was a feather, trapping her tightly in her grasp.

She rested her head on his shoulder and just began giggling whilst Jordan tried to put himself in tranquility.

"What?" He asked breathlessly.

"I suck at this." She laughed again. "I can't do it."

Parrish sighed as he breathed into her ear.

"It's okay. Y-you just need a little more practice." He stated affirmatively.

And that's when Lydia just broke down and tumbled down to the ground on her knees, crumbling to her back and releasing silent tears as she sobbed soundly.

"I can't do this." She sobbed as she threaded her fingers through her hair. "I-I just, I can't…"

Parrish was broken at this.

"Hey, hey, it's okay." He cooed as he dropped down to his knees, cupping her delicate porcelain face in his hands.

"I'm sorry I did that, I didn't mean to get you upset, Lydia." He said genuinely. She shook her head as she sat up, Parrish grasping her right hand in comfort.

"It's not that." She chuckled through the tears. "I get why you did it, it's just-"

"I know, Lydia, I know. What happened to Allison still effects you and what I did was stupid and insensitive, there's no ways to describe how terribly sorry I am. I know it's my fault-"

"It's not about Allison." She simply stated.

He stared at her with hurt filled in his eyes.

"And it's not your fault, Parrish." She said rubbing his hand before continuing.

"It's just…I don't know what's going to happen with my friends. Stiles has this big vision that we're all going to stay together after high school and I just don't see it." She said with her voice breaking. Parrish was just listening to her attentively. "Scott and Stiles are trying their best to keep the pack together because they can see that there's a void trying to pull us apart, I mean, I know it's best to stick together but who are we kidding? We've lost so many people in our lives and all because of this damn town…"

"Lydia, I know this has been a rough year for you. But you're still standing and you know why?" He asked her as he lifted her chin, staring into her big green eyes through the tears.

"Because you're strong and don't you ever forget that." He told her, almost demanded her as he held her face tightly in his grasp.

She nodded with a slight smile as she traced a finger on his hand. He planted a long-lasting kiss on her forehead before pulling her into a hug. She felt completely safe in his arms.

"Okay, it's getting late. You should…uh, probably get home." He informed her as he got up, whilst helping her up off the ground.

"Yeah," She sighed as she sniffled through her nose, wiping off her already dried up tears.

Parrish reached up to grab her bag and sweater, handing them to her.

She smiled weakly.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome," He replied.

"No. Thank you for today, I really appreciate your time and help." She told him as she threw her bag her shoulder and the sweater, dangling on her arm.

"Come on, your mom's probably worried." He told her as he smiled back as he placed one more kiss on her forehead before accompanying her out.

"See you at the station." She told him.

"What will you be doing at the station?" He asked, even though he knew exactly why.

"Turning myself in for committing a crime of course," She gasped out and he just laughed as she exited the door.

She waved goodbye and he smiled before shutting the door and releasing a much needed sigh.

It's cliché but he really did miss her already.

As if his aching pain had just been cured, he suddenly heard the door reopen and he spun around to see Lydia standing there with a contemplated expression. He frowned.

"Oh screw it!" She stated, dropping her things and running towards him.

She threw her arms around his neck and pulled him down into a forceful, longing kiss on the lips. The kiss was filled with such power and passion that just vaporized throughout the room.

The strawberry blonde tightened her arm around his neck, using her free hand to caress his face as she deepened the kiss.

The green-eyed deputy returned the kiss even more by pulling her close in his arms by her waist and then suddenly picking her up swiftly from the ground and wrapping her legs around his waist, hands gripping her waist for dear life as Lydia maneuvered her fingers to lace through his chestnut hair, never departing from each other's lips.

Jordan subconsciously found himself heading through the hall and entering into a room that was not familiar to Lydia.

Lydia was too indulged in the strong kiss, not even taking note of the fact that her body had been laid onto a soft plate that was probably stuffed with the delicate clouds in the sky and her head placed onto a structure filled scented feathers.

She was relishing in the fury of the irresistible kiss the deputy had been bestowing upon her.

Their tongues danced together in unity as the kiss became deeper, and deeper…and deeper.

Lydia released lustful moan at the loving devotion given to her. She subsequently began peeling off his sports shirt from his body, departing from the kiss so he could place his warm, juicy lips on the crook of her neck.

She released a tender growl of approval of his tongue roaming up her shank.

She could feel his arousal at her touch, the way she moved her petite hands up and down his godly sculpture, the way she grabbed a fistful of his luscious brown hair in her grasp, the way she caressed him…

He could smell her stimulation and excitement at the way he roamed his lips all over her peninsula, the way he took the initiative to release all the aggression she had with just one _kiss_…one _touch_, she was excited at how he took **control**…

The moment Jordan slid the strap of her sports bra through the sweater and roaming his lips all over her shoulder, she released a cry for help from this grand warm of affection.

Lydia flipped over so she had taken over his body, taking full control of the situation as she sat, straddled on his crotch –right above his manhood – and unzipped her sweater, shrugging it off so Parrish can get the full view of what he's been aching for during his peak.

He released a sneer of delight as he lifted his body to grab hold of her neck, leaning in and planting a tender kiss on her pink lips. Lydia couldn't help but feel tingly at this one because it's a kiss she's never felt before in her life and all she wanted was more…

Jordan held her face tightly in his grasp as he made the tender kiss even tenderer if it were possible but then…

Lydia found her lips being separated once more and she slightly unfurled her eyes to see Parrish's head tilted to the side looking ashamed.

"What's wrong?" She asked him with complete disappointment that he ended the powerful rhythm they were at.

"We can't do this." He told her.

You could sense the hesitance before he uttered those cruel words.

Lydia had a frown of bewilderment on her face.

"Why?" She interrogated. "You don't want to do this right?"

He didn't reply.

She released a frustrated as she plopped off his lap and collapsing onto the bed.

"Oh god," She retorted as she covered her eyes.

The shirtless deputy stared down at his mate with pain in his eyes and not because of what she's going through but the fact that he had to ruin the best experience of his life.

"No." He urged. Lydia looked up at him.

He released a slight smile.

"Believe me, I _want_ to do this." He said huskily. Lydia almost melted at the sound. "But I just want it to be the right moment."

"So it's not right for you now right?" She questioned. He had a pained look in his eyes and she just groaned. "The humiliation I'm feeling now is on a level you can't comprehend."

Jordan chuckled a little.

"You're making me look like, I'm like trying to steal your virtue or something." She told him.

He shook his head as he lay down with her, staring down at her beautiful face.

"It's not my virtue I'm trying to protect." He told her.

She sighed.

"So if we can't do this, then what should we do?" She asked him.

He shrugged as he smiled at her.

"We could always just stay here."

Lydia scoffed.

"Yeah, right, like you'd actually let me stay over." She rolled her eyes.

Then a bright idea popped into his head.

"Yeah, why not stay with me?" He questioned.

She glared at him, trying to locate any hidden joke behind it but found nothing. She gnawed her lip as she sat up to his length and smiled.

"So is Deputy Parrish asking me to a sleepover?" She teased. He grinned and shrugged.

"More like I sleep on the couch type of thing." He mentioned. She rolled her eyes. "Come on, stay with me."

"Okay, what if I stay. What will I tell my mom?" She asked.

"Tell her you're sleeping over at Kira's or something." Jordan suggested.

She smiled as the two began lying comfortably together. Lydia rested her head on his warm bare chest and began tracing circles around his hard stomach whilst he had his arm draped around her shoulder as they lay there in silence.

"What is the real reason though? Tell me, because I know there's more." She whispered.

"I had consequences for the choice I made with you, I've lived through it and I want to make what we have special. I want to make it last a while." Jordan replied.

Lydia could feel her cheeks brighten up and her lips curved into a smile as she lifted her head to stare at him.

"What if we don't last?" She questioned him.

He released a warm crooked smile that could break a girl's heart into a million pieces.

"That's unthinkable." He told her as he moved a strand of hair from her eye. "But we'll cross that bridge when we get there. But for now…let's focus on this moment."

Lydia grinned widely at the glorious words he had spoken.

"Couldn't have said it better," She stated as she leaned up to plant a small, quick kiss on his lips before resting her head on his again.

"So what's this thing about college that you're all talking about?" He asked her.

"Well, everyone's been thinking of going to different colleges. Like Scott and Stiles are thinking of living together whilst they head off to Berkeley, Kira's thing USF or NYU and Malia's probably going to work something out."

"What about you?" He questioned as he stared into the hazel-green eyes that were staring back at him.

Lydia shrugged.

"I don't know. I mean, I would like to go to Stanford but…I don't know." She said with uncertainty.

Jordan nodded his head as he tightened his grasp around Lydia, pulling her close as she nuzzled up.

"Did you bring spare clothes?" He asked her. She stifled a chuckle.

"Yeah,"

He nodded his head as they sat there in complete comfortable silence.

The two of them never knew where the road was headed with their relationship but they wanted to take things slow.

After about thirty minutes of lying there together in hushed up serenity, Lydia took it upon herself to break it.

"So what are we going to eat?" She asked.

… …

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with another cute chapter and I hope you all liked it because it almost made me cry writing it because I had wanted to write this moment for a long time. It was a theory I had for the episode that's to come for Marrish!**

**What did you guys think of it? Who loved the Marrish cuteness (sexiness)? What did you think about the final scene (I suck at intimacy)? Was it too cliché? Was it adorable? Was it a no-go? **

**Review your thoughts on anything you enjoyed and that will motivate me to write you more in a flash. **

**It's #SOODDAY so tomorrow is #MOONDAY! 5x03!**


	15. Chapter 15

Lydia's gorgeous hazel eyes fluttered open as the sunlight shone through the curtains.

She had realized she was all alone in the room when she felt the empty space beside her. She released one much needed exasperated sigh before groggily sitting up on the bed and reaching for her phone on the nightstand.

She had received three texts, one from her mother telling her to be safe with Kira, and one from Kira herself confronting her about their 'sleepover'.

_**Your mom called my mom, asking how the sleepover was, I was confused but I went along with it. Now that that's out of the way, where are you?**_

_**-**_**Kira **

Lydia released a slight smile.

She had to make a mental note to herself to talk to her later.

She leaped off the bed, getting into her sandals that she brought and began making her way to the en-suite bathroom where she caught her reflection. She released a small smile as she realized she was wearing Jordan's oversized shirt that she just couldn't pass up.

She drifted her mind on the night she spent with him. It might have sucked that there wasn't a pleasurable outcome from it but they did however get to know each other over Domino's Pizza. It was a well-spent evening.

She shook her head, as she reached for the spare toothbrush on his sink counter and began sweeping her teeth clean.

After using the shower, she got herself dressed up and left the room –right after making the bed; she really hates a cluttered place.

When she reached the living room, she caught a wedged up Jordan lying soundly on the couch with a quilt up to his waist.

Lydia couldn't help but grin at the sight as she walked up to him. She bent down to stare at him.

She realized that, Jordan must've left her alone last night to sleep on the couch after she requested him to lay in bed with her. She did expect that he'd do that though, Jordan is a gentleman after all and if he did anything other than that would be questionable. Those were one of the amazing qualities she liked about him that none of her exes possessed.

Lydia began threading her fingers through his glossy chestnut hair as she silently snored in his sleep.

She had never seen him so calm this way, though she has seen him occasionally slumber in the station but that was mostly because of he was genuinely tired but this sight was different…almost content.

She leaned in to plant a mellow kiss on his lips before moving them to place a restful kiss on his forehead, then soon after getting up from her ground.

She grabbed her jacket and slipping it on before leaving the apartment.

She wanted to get some air, she didn't know why she needed it but she woke up with the need of just soaking her pores with the sun rays. When she reached her car –that was parked next to Parrish's – she slipped into it and pulled out.

She didn't exactly know where she was headed given the fact that she didn't plan on leaving anywhere, she just went wherever the road took her.

And the road took her to the familiar place in the woods…

She jumped out of her Toyota and inhaled the promotional air. She sauntered her way over to her trunk to see the sheath lying there, staring up at her lightheartedly.

She hasn't touched them the moment she had received them...

But was she ready to touch such a souvenir? Was she ready to use the one thing left of a _**reminder**_?

She absentmindedly decided to go against her thoughts and plucked out the sheath of bow and arrows and threw them on her back.

Lydia ambled her way through the forest and gaited her way to the center of the scenery. She heaved a sigh as she dropped the sheath to the ground and pulling out the aiming platform.

She went back to the sheath and pulled an arrow out.

She began caressing the texture of it. Her ambiance changing almost immediately as her thought drifted off to the way her friend use to use them…

_**Allison…**_

After Allison's death, Chris Argent decided to hand over one of his daughter's prized possessions over to Lydia. It was hard for him but he knew how much Lydia meant to Allison, and to be honest, over the years he'd viewed her as his second daughter in a way.

Lydia had accepted them profusely but had always been reluctant to use them or even look at them. However, that has changed today.

She thought about Allison every day, how she would've been with her in this very moment, how she'd be in senior year with her, how they would've been preparing for prom and graduation…how she would've still be her _best friend_.

However, she knew that if it weren't for Allison's sacrifice, none of them would've probably been alive. Lydia would've probably been still the same old person she was back in her sophomore year. She'd also probably not have been as close with the pack as she was now, so in some odd way, she was grateful.

Allison would always be somewhere in her heart. Though Lydia had established a close bond with Kira and Malia, Allison would always be her _sister_.

She wanted to commemorate her life in this act that she was about to bestow.

She pulled the bow from the sheath and began situating the setting.

She sucked in a deep breath, and prepared her shooting. She aimed at the bulls' eye. She used the common method she read online, called the Mediterranean draw. She placed the arrow on the left side of the bow and kept the bowstring on his fingers and decided to release.

She was startled when the loud clank came about and the arrow went straight past the tree, causing the birds to fly away.

Her eyes widened.

The shot was filled with a certain kind of adrenaline she'd never felt before. She released a sigh as she pulled out another bow and aimed on the tree, but this time in a different position.

The Pinch Draw…

She squeezed the end of the arrow between the thumb and index finger. It was her first time so maybe this one would work.

When she finally released, the tree hit straight into the tree, but not on the board. She heaved another sigh.

She closed her eyes for a little while after she pulled the third arrow and placing it in its rightful throne.

Her thought process drifted…

"_**Do you really think this is going to help?" Allison questioned as she held tight to the bow after Lydia drew up the aim.**_

_**Lydia rolled her eyes.**_

"_**I know that if you think it's not going to help then it definitely won't." Lydia told her friend as she walked up to her. **_

_**When she reached her, she released a light groan.**_

"_**Are you sure about this?" Allison asked her as she handed the bow and arrow over to her friend.**_

_**Lydia nodded her head, feeling keen and snatched it from her.**_

_**Allison smiled that beautiful smile that could brighten up anybody's day. **_

"_**You know, you really don't need to do-"**_

"_**Sweetheart, you can't be the only badass kickass in this." Lydia churned. Allison laughed.**_

"_**Okay, just hold it up like this." Allison assisted as she placed Lydia's hand on the correct side of the bowstring and helping her lift the bow. "Clear your mind first,"**_

_**Lydia exhaled the breath she was holding as she shut her eyes, reveling in the texture of the bow.**_

"_**Aim…" Allison whispered into her ear, moving the bow in a horizontal position, pulling the string aback.**_

"_**Focus on the target…" Allison added as she and Lydia stared straight into the bull eye. **_

"_**Release…" Allison moved away from the grasp on Lydia, allowing her to let go of the arrow.**_

_**Lydia released the string, the arrow fleeting straight to the tree and into the target. She gasped and smiled as she turned to her best friend who was amazed at persistence.**_

"_**Perfect…" Allison murmured proudly. **_

_**Lydia smiled triumphantly.**_

Lydia fluttered her eyes open after the throwback and flashed a grin as she felt Allison's presence by her side.

She moved the bow to a horizontal position. This act other known as the Mongolian draw, she pulled at the string and was ready to release.

But that was interrupted when Lydia felt an energy entering into the room –the wind gushing past her and the ruffling of leaves adding onto the effect. She furrowed her eyebrows as she lowered down the bow, and then spun around –now the bow glaring right in front of the intruder.

"Whoa, whoa, easy…" Jordan's voice stated calmly as he motioned his hands, suddenly feeling inferior.

Lydia heaved in a sigh as she sunk the bow.

"What are you doing here?" Lydia conjectured with harshness radiating off her voice.

Jordan just sunk his hands into his jean pockets and stare down at the sheath needed for the weapon she had been upholding.

"The better question is what you're doing?" He asked in genuine concern.

Lydia just tapered her eyes at him before bending down to put everything back.

"Were you following me?" She questioned as she shot up and stared at him, not acknowledging his attire.

"No." He told her but it didn't sound convincing. She rolled her eyes.

"Really?" She asked him with a raised eyebrow.

Jordan tried to peter out her gaze but he just couldn't, his poor manhood. He released a sigh.

"I just…you weren't around when I woke up so I thought you just split." He told her, eyes of worry playing off on his face. Lydia suddenly softened.

"I just needed some air." She told him, and then scoffed. "And honestly, Parrish, you don't need to be in the loop of everything I do."

"I know. But, I can't help but be concerned." He told her with sincerity.

She began trotting her way over to the arrows that were lying untouched.

"These are Allison's?" Parrish asked as she began walking up to him.

She smiled and nodded.

"Yeah," She replied as she handed him one of the arrows.

"You know, I've never actually done Archery before. Looks cool," He told her. She shrugged.

"It's more like a calming notion. I think it just eases off all the things going on in your mind." She told him.

Jordan looked up from fiddling with the arrow to stare at the beautiful strawberry blonde.

"So that's why you're doing this then?" He guessed.

She nodded her head.

"How did you sleep?" Lydia asked him, her way of changing the subject.

Parrish huffed.

"I slept okay," He said to her, but the two both knew that wasn't convincing.

Lydia lifted her head to stare at him. She raised her eyebrow.

"But…?"

Parrish chuckled. "I don't know. I just keep having this dream, I can't exactly explain it but I always find myself on fire."

Lydia frowned.

"On fire?" She asked him.

He nodded. "It's stupid but-"

"It's not stupid." She told him then urged him to continue. "What else?"

"I always find myself releasing dead bodies over to this slump. It's crazy I know."

Lydia frowned as she remembered something.

"A slump?" She questioned.

"Yeah, do you know something about it?" Parrish probed.

Lydia shook her head.

"Um…I have to go." Lydia smiled up at him, throwing the sheath over her shoulder. She leaned up to plant a small peck on his lips before pulling away. "I'll talk to you later."

He frowned as he watched her walk away, jumping into her car and pulling away.

Jordan released sigh.

"Oh, Lydia…"

… …

Lydia pulled up the driveway of her house, and grabbed her bag, slipping out of the car. The moment she came out and shut the door, she was met with a familiar face standing by her porch.

She rolled her eyes as she pulled out the keys to her house.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She snarled at the blue eyed douche bag.

Jackson just flashed a smug look.

"I've dropped by to see you, of course." Jackson told her.

Lydia scoffed as she stood in front of him.

"Was that right hook too subtle for you? That meant you're unwelcome here," She told him as she reminded him of the fight he had with Parrish.

She then tried smuggled her way past him, but was immediately stopped by Jackson's hard chest. She grunted.

"Look. You're angry but what was I supposed to do? Let the guy over rule me?"

"He's a cop, Jackson!" Lydia snapped. "You could've been turned in."

"I could've gotten bail." He told her cheekily. She rolled her eyes as she nudged him away and began walking up to her door. "Your _**boyfriend**_ does throw a mean punch, I'll give him that."

Lydia stopped in her tracks to spin around, her eyes blazed.

Jackson just gave her the smirk she used to love.

"I'm pretty sure none of your friends even know you're fooling around with the deputy, either." He pointed out.

Lydia took a few steps forward, gaiting her way to him as he continued on his accusation.

"Look." She began. "I don't know what your intentions are for your little visit, but I swear to god-"

"I just came over to tell you I'm leaving." Jackson told her.

Lydia kept quiet, giving him a slight survey before nodding her head.

"Hope you have a safe trip," She told him.

"You and I both know you don't mean that." He laughed. She shrugged.

"I'm not a douche bag so, who knows." She said to him.

He somehow felt hurt after she said that, but soon hid her pain with a grin and a slight nod.

"Okay. I guess I respect that," He said, then took a step forward, gazing deep into her eyes. "Just know, that everything that happened between us…was _**real**_."

She could see the genuine side of him radiating off his face and the sincerity off his words. But she wasn't one to be easily fazed as she shifted her eyes away from him.

He heaved a sigh then turned around on his feet, making his way to his Porsche that was parked across the block but then spun around to say his last few words.

"I really hope you're happy…with this guy. I was hoping it was Stiles but, I can see how happy you are and for that…I'm happy." He told her.

"Jackson!" She retorted. He tilted his head to the side. "I forgive you…but things won't ever be the same."

He didn't reply after that and just disappeared.

Lydia exhaled the breath of relief –which she didn't know she was holding – as she watched his car drive away.

Well that happened…

… …

**A/N: Um…yeah, that was kind of a filler chapter. (Allison is back as a flashback.) Aww! I didn't exactly think about it but the next chapter will surely be something you'll all enjoy because, you'll be the brainstormers! So what I'm trying to say is if you'd guys have any views of what you want to see in the next chapter, please review your thoughts and you'll see an update in record time.**

**Omg! Guys! I just checked up on this story and I saw that I have more than 100 followers and I almost cried. Thank you guys so much! I appreciate all the support I've been receiving from this story; I didn't think it was possible Lol. And the reviews are so sweet, I love reading them. **

**I can't exactly reply to them all but I really enjoy reading them. I love you all.**

**Review! Follow! Favorite!**


	16. Chapter 16

Lydia left the school after a long day of enduring teaching. She only had a few classes so she left earlier than her friends did. Although, her last class was with Stiles so that's when he naturally decided to invite her over for a little study session. But being the teenagers they were, it wasn't really a study session, more like a session filled with discussions about the next threat approaching for the pack.

Stiles was currently jotting things down on his –as he calls it – 'Supernatural Unsolved Cases' board whilst Lydia lay on his bed comfortably, rummaging through old literature online and the bestiary placed beside her.

"Find anything?" Stiles questioned – the marker lid in his mouth. Lydia shook her head as she pursed her lips.

"All I find is wolves that live in the desert. Malia's mom isn't anywhere to be found." Lydia stated, clicking on the enter key. She sighed, quietly humming to the song Hypnotic by Zella Day playing in the background.

Stiles released an exasperated sigh.

"How can finding a mother be so freaking hard?" He conjectured, mostly directed to himself.

Lydia shrugged despite herself, knowing how frustrated Stiles was.

"Do you think you should just…I don't know…give up?" She asked him as she filled with the tips of the fawn pages.

Stiles tilted his head to the side slightly and pressed his lips together in a thin line, releasing a sigh of contemplation.

"I promised Malia that I'll stop at nothing to uncover the real story about her birth mother. If this means so much to her, then I will stop at nothing to find out more about it." Stiles stated, with firmness at the edge of his voice.

Lydia nodded her head in complete understanding, as she stared back down at the book.

"S-so what happens when we do indeed uncover the Desert Wolf and Malia had the decision in her hands to meet her? What will you do?" Lydia questioned.

Stiles knew exactly what she meant. She was asking if whenever or however they come across the truth, will Malia be able to handle it. Would she just meet up with her birth mother and just end it there? Or will she do whatever she could to know more about her?

And that would mean her leaving the pack…

Her leaving Stiles…

"Honestly, I don't know." Stiles shrugged, folding his arms together. Lydia nodded her head.

Lydia and Stiles kept quiet after that. It wasn't complete silence though, they managed to muster a few sentences here and there but the two were too full engrossed in their endeavors.

"Find anything new about Parrish yet?" Stiles staggered as he lurched for the string drawn from the previous dead pool one.

"No. We've been rummaging through the book for months and although we'd always narrow it down to a couple of creatures, we always round back to the Phoenix. But at this point, there's nothing that can help us anywhere further." Lydia said –frustration clear in her voice.

"So you have no leads at all, whatsoever?" Stiles questioned inquisitively.

Lydia tried to mention the clear sign that Parrish has been having weird dreams about the nemeton because in reality, she had no idea what that meant herself. However, she was determined to find out more…

"Well he did tell me once that his granddad was a scientist who worked on creatures that are immune to fire attacks." Lydia began reciting. "Jordan also mentioned for one that when he was in the army, he worked on explosives."

"_Jordan_?" Stiles raised his eyebrow at the sudden change with a mystified look in his eye as he turned to her.

_**Shit!**_ Lydia uttered in her mind. She wasn't supposed to be on first name basis now! Well to her friends she shouldn't be. She really didn't want to give a clear sign that she's messing around with the town's deputy.

"You don't see me going around calling Derek, _Mr. Hale_ now do you?" She stated confidently.

That ought to do it!

Stiles just gave her a smug grin before turning back to the board and began writing a couple of things down.

The moment Lydia began shifting on the bed, it made a creaking sound. Lydia released a frown as she began laying in a way that wasn't comfortable to her. She sighed.

"You should get a new bed, Stiles!" Lydia mentioned in discomfort.

"I'm still paying off my fuel pump for my jeep from last time we went to Mexico. So I'd think a new bed isn't on my bucket list, I'm sorry though." He stated cheekily.

Lydia rolled her hazel eyes.

"He could be a salamander?" Stiles blurted out absentmindedly as he joined a couple of strings together.

Lydia glared at his back, and as if he knew her eyes were on him, he released a shrug.

"A little lizard-frog-like creature, that roams the ground looking for worms and other ground critters for their living. Yeah right, that's totally affiliated with a supernatural creature that can come back to life from being burned alive." She pointed out, adding onto the sarcasm.

"Not all salamanders are small, Lydia. You don't have to generalize everything." Stiles struck back. Lydia sighed. "A-and I heard a myth about salamanders. They're immune to fire you know. The skin of the animal, which was known to resist the action of fire, I hear they also have sacred powers, and that they represent those who pass through the fires of passion of this world without stain. Basically their symbol stands for chastity, loyalty, impartiality, virginity, courage and…I forgot the other one."

That suddenly caught Lydia's interest. Maybe the salamander myth could actually apply today.

"W-what else do they symbolize?" She questioned, resting her chin on the palm of her right hand.

"They symbolize the flames, which it passes through, and so is a symbol of fire, temptation and burning desire." Stiles chuckled at the last part. "In previous centuries, even millenniums, it was considered the "king of fire" and as such was in biblical times."

"How can you tell that the creature is in its current state?" Lydia questioned.

"You can see it in their unusual topaz eyes. Representing the fury of the fire." Stiles stated as he stared deep into her eyes.

Lydia frowned.

Parrish's eyes glowed the exact topaz eyes the first time she saw them!

Stiles could see how interested Lydia was in the sparkle of the hazel eyes he once adored…and probably still does. He shook his head and released a chuckle as he turned his head back to the board.

"But who am I kidding? As you said before, it's stupid." Stiles mentioned.

Lydia nodded her head.

"Right, right…" She mumbled, a giggle chiming out of her throat.

"Anyways, I guess I'll just have to keep on searching but at this rate, I don't think I'll find anything going ahead." Lydia laughed.

This must've triggered into Stiles head quickly, because he suddenly spun around, narrowing his eyes at Lydia as if she was crazy to even come up with that conclusion. He then began sauntering over to her side and kneeled to her length at the edge of the bed.

"Lydia…" He urged, as Lydia drifted her eyes over to his. "You've uncovered more cases than I can even count with my hands and toes, you knew a lot of things way before any of us could even come near too finding out. And it's not just because you're a Banshee. You're probably one of the smartest girls I know, I mean you even knew what Jackson's intentions were for his unwelcomed return before any of us could." Stile sniggered.

Lydia released as smile as she fiddled with the tips of the pages.

"So, I'm pretty sure you can uncover what Parrish is just fine." He smiled crookedly. "And I'll help you, if you wish."

"You're actually willing to spend hours in the deputy's office, reading through old literature, trying to find out what kind of creature Deputy Parrish is?" Lydia questioned, with a scoff.

He shrugged in return. "As long as I'm helping a friend of yours, yeah sure."

Lydia's lips curved into a wider smile as she gaped into his light auburn eyes. She was glad to have established a close friendship with Stiles over the years. She was grateful she had him as a friend she can count on…

Now the thought playing in her mind, was he that much of a friend she could trust her secret with and it not resulting to Parrish losing his title as deputy.

That's the question she kept asking herself…

"What do you think about Domino's Pizza? Or Burger King?" Stiles' dads' voice appeared in the air.

The sheriff entered his sons' room to see the two teenagers, assumingly talking to each other at the bed. He frowned and released a small smile.

"Oh Lydia?" He questioned, finding the strawberry blonde sprawled on the bed. "I didn't expect to find you here? I thought you'd be with Parrish and Stiles with Malia."

Lydia smiled slightly.

"Yeah, we're studying." Stiles stated, getting up from the ground and walking over to his desk.

"Well, would you like to stay over for dinner?" Sheriff Stilinski asked the girl.

Lydia turned to Stiles who shrugged.

Lydia turned back to the sheriff.

"Yeah, sure."

… …

Lydia entered the station with Malia at her tail, fiddling with her phone and looking extremely frustrated and jaded.

"Nothing from Kira," Malia informed Lydia as she ran through her phone's contacts. Lydia rolled her striking hazel-green eyes.

"She's probably with Scott...like I said 10 minutes ago!" Lydia chuckled with a roll of an eye.

Malia has grown really close with the girls, probably to the point where she's always at their hip. Lydia didn't mind though, she actually found it really cute and she was glad that Malia was a lot nicer than she was last semester.

When the girls entered the crowded station filled with deputies talking over the landlines, others were running around and some just leaving after getting calls of acts of crime.

Lydia smiled at the same old routine.

Her smile fell slightly when she caught the sight of her famous deputy, standing over by the desk counter, conversing with a female deputy –who looked way too pretty to even be a deputy for starters.

Parrish and the deputy were laughing over a joke Jordan probably made, her hand caressing his arm and rolling down to stroking his large hand, giggling uncontrollably whilst he just continued on the joke, completely oblivious to the contact being made.

"It smells terrible in here." Malia blurted out bluntly, scrunching her nose at the air. "Is that your new perfume?" She suddenly interrogated. "_**'Jealously by You'**_?" Malia said tantalizingly as she raised her eyebrow at Lydia.

Lydia huffed as she pulled out the file she was supposed to hand to the sheriff that Stiles kind of stole from his case cabinet the other week and he kindly asked –more like begged – Lydia to give it back, so he wouldn't have to feel the wrath of his father yelling at him about privacy.

"I'm not jealous." Lydia mentioned as a matter-of-factly.

"Oh really, because it looks to me, you're staring at Deputy Clarke in a way only a jealous girlfriend would." Malia stated, plastering a curious grin on her face. "If you were actually dating Deputy Parrish, I mean, which you aren't, right?"

Lydia gnawed at her bottom lip, realizing the game Malia was playing.

"Well clearly your heightened senses aren't working because all you're really seeing is a girl admiring the scenery of the whole building." Lydia tried covering up her real emotions.

Malia scoffed. "Okay!" She murmured sarcastically as they entered the Sheriff's office.

"Good day, Sheriff!" Lydia greeted warmly.

The sheriff smiled at the two teens.

"Good day Ms. Martin and Ms. Tate. Shouldn't you two be in school?" He grinned crookedly. Lydia shrugged.

"I had one class."

"I just didn't want to go to Math." Malia stated with a casual shrug.

"And we thought, we could kindly return this file…" Lydia began, placing the object on his desk. "Back into your hands."

"Stiles right?" John Stilinski grunted, reaching for the file.

The girls nodded their heads.

"Stiles," They said simultaneously.

The sheriff released a sigh of frustration but nodded his head in expectant of it.

"Thank you girls," The sheriff mentioned.

"Oh and I brought you coffee." Lydia stated as she placed the cup from Starbucks on the desk. "I also got you a donut but that changed when a certain someone ate it all…"

Mala gasped at the insinuation.

"How was I supposed to know it was meant for the sheriff? All I saw was a donut out in the open with no mouth to devour it whole!" Malia stated. Lydia rolled her eyes.

The Sheriff laughed.

"Don't worry girls. It's the thought that counts. Thank you," Sheriff stated with a smile, taking a sip of his hot drink.

"Well we're going to go now. Have a good day Sheriff." Lydia stated as she and Malia spun around.

"You too." Sheriff smiled. "Oh and tell Stiles, I'm going to kill him tonight."

"Same old, same old!" Lydia called back as she and Malia left the room and the station soon after, jumping back into Lydia's car and heading back to the school to pick Kira up.

… …

In the woods…

It hard been a really dark night, the owls were hooting in the trees, crickets chirping and the moon shining brightly in the distance. It was a misty night and anything terrible could frolic along these gravel grounds.

The sun and the moon chasing after each other as the clock struck midnight, but the sun running away as the moon stood firmly its place…

Runaway…

_**Galantis - Runaway**_

The song had been playing in the background but the couple was fully engrossed in each other's presence. Breathing each other's scents as they kissed, bringing each other closer in serenity and unison.

_**Think I can fly, I think I can fly, when I'm with you…**_

_**My arms are wide, catching fire, as the wind blows…**_

Lydia peeled off the camisole over her head, throwing it over to the passenger seat, allowing the man to get a better view of what was hiding underneath.

Parrish released a slight grin and gnaws of the bottom lip as he scanned her lovely features, his eyes gaping at the delicate, fawn creamy skin bestowed upon him. His hands then took the initiative to roam all over her.

_**I wanna runaway!**_

_**I wanna runaway!**_

_**I wanna runaway! **_

_**Anywhere out this place!**_

_**I wanna runaway!**_

Lydia gave him a smirk, bringing his face up to stare into his dreamy deputy green eyes and then suddenly finding herself smashing their lips together in a vehement kiss of the lips.

Lydia threaded her fingers through his soft, chestnut locks, bestriding his lap and leaning closer to his hot body as the kiss intensified. Parrish's hands were roaming from her behind up to her back, running over the strap of her lacy bra as she opened her tongue for his entry.

As the kiss became vigorous, he abruptly pulled away from the kiss to place them on the creamy crook of her neck. She gave permission by releasing a moan gratification, flipping her long hair to the side.

"It's really getting late." He whispered into her neck.

Lydia mentally groaned as she moved a little apart from him and gripped his face in her hands.

"I don't care." She whispered with such tenacity, and then found herself crushing her lips back on his.

_**You and I…**_

_**You and I…**_

_**You and I…**_

_**You and I…**_

Parrish smiled between kisses as Lydia enthralled him like the clouds and the sun. He deepened the fervent kiss, gripping her behind tightly in his hands causing Lydia to whine in pleasure as she sat on his groin.

Lydia fiddled with the hem of his shirt during the captivating kiss, contemplating whether or not to peel it off him or rip it off. Parrish must've sensed her intentions when he suddenly pulled back to plant soft, gentle kisses on her collarbone causing an involuntary moan of lust to chime out of her throat.

She hurriedly flayed his shirt over his head, discarding it to the side over to the forming stack of clothing, and meeting with his lips again.

_**You and I…**_

_**You and I…**_

_**You and I…**_

_**You and I…**_

Jordan was now planting lingering kisses back and forth her lips and chin, tantalizing her needs and he knew how much Lydia hated that. With a grunt of disapproval, Lydia moved his face so their lips met again –where they belonged – and began biting at his bottom lip whilst Parrish at her top, their fingers lacing together.

Jordan laughed as he pulled away suddenly to stare into her remarkable green eyes and released a frown.

"What's wrong with you? You're kissing differently." Parrish asked, licking his lips _**slightly**_, stroking her long straightened hair.

Lydia furrowed her eyebrows at him.

"Why would there be anything wrong with me?" She questioned, her lips curving slightly as she trailed her fingers up and down his hard chest.

Parrish raised an eyebrow and curved his lips into a slight simper as he gave her the 'Come on, I know you better than that' look. And maybe he did…

Lydia released a sigh as she rolled her eyes.

"Do not ruin the moment, Parrish." She warned, smashing her pink lips back on his in a zealous kiss, leaning her body in closer to his body, clutching either sides of his face tightly in her petite hands.

Parrish grunted lowly as he felt her press on _**him **_and rested his hands on her hips, above her butt as he let her take control over the entire situation.

Lydia was now the one to initiate the departure. She bit her bottom lip lightly as she moved her head to the side in slight discomfit.

"Okay. You got me." She mumbled inaudibly.

Parrish's lustful eyes filled with wanting had soon turned into eyes filled with worry in a blinding flash as he stared at the girl.

"What's wrong?" He questioned – the tone of his voice clear with concern, his hands stroking her thighs in a soothingly notion, hoping that would leave her comfort.

And it worked…

Lydia so wanted to confront him about the conversation she and Stiles had the other night, about his ability but she thought that might surely kill the mood they were having and she didn't want this thing to end so soon…

Lydia gave him a convincing smile, as she draped her arms around his neck.

"Nothing, nothing at all." She stated, slightly uncertain of herself. "I don't know…It's just. It's stupid but…"

Parrish frowned.

"You can tell me anything," He assured her, making sure it stuck out as he moved a strand of hair off her temple.

Lydia's cheek darkened and she couldn't help the smile playing off her lips.

"How many girls have you dated?" She blurted out. "I mean, it doesn't really matter but it's just. We never really talked about your past so."

Parrish chuckled as he stared down at the small distance between them then back at her striking green eyes.

"No. It's not stupid and it does matter." He smiled. "Two or three."

"Two or three?" Lydia questioned inquisitively, hoping to let him repeat it again.

He nodded his head.

Lydia took in the sudden information.

Two or three girlfriends? That's not bad…

"Why? If I may ask," He laughed.

Lydia shrugged, stroking the hair sticking out from the nape of his neck.

"No reason. Just curious, I mean, after I saw you and Deputy Clarke earlier, it kind of dawned on me." She mentioned with a forced smile –even though she was shuddering at the thought.

Parrish's amused grin fell when he realized why she was the way she was. He knew Lydia wasn't exactly the jealous type but he could imagine the feeling she's having.

He heaved a sigh.

He moved Lydia's chin up so their eyes met and he made sure to stare deep into her eyes, hoping she'd do the same.

"I've said this before and I'll say it again," He began, straining the sentence hoping she'd catch on. "I will never leave you. I _**promise**_."

It was like his words had some magical power over her because all she did was nod her head as she gaped into his striking dreamy deputy green eyes without the intention to.

"I know," She said under her breath as she began tracing circles over his chiseled jaw.

Jordan released a grin of relief and delight as he suddenly brought her head closer to his lips to plant a soft, longing kiss on her temple.

"Good," He stated on her delicate skin.

Parrish would do anything in his power to make sure Lydia knows he's always there for her.

She is _**his **_goddess after all…

Lydia smiled as she rubbed the back off his hand tangled in her hair, relishing in his touch.

It was established that she had strong, powerful, lingering feelings for Parrish that she didn't quite know what they meant. Her feelings were still unclear but she knew she had a connection to him that they'll never understand.

It may be love…

But it also could not be…

But as Parrish always said, they'll cross that bridge when they get there.

… …

**A/N: OMG! It's been a while since our last encounter guys. Lol. That's courtesy to my busy schedule. Currently I'm taking a break from unpacking all my boxes for the new apartment I moved into because I'm heading to college in one week! Can you hear my banshee scream? I'm going to have such a great time.**

**When I checked on this story I realized I got 20 followers from my last update and I'm like…wow! Thank you guys! And to top it off, I surpassed the 100 review mark. I'm quite shocked actually because I never thought I'd receive so much praise for my boring ole story haha. But I'm extremely grateful and I can't wait to hear more from you lovely reviewers. I take all your suggestions to heart.**

**Watching the past few episodes, marrish has had awesome moments and not so awesome moments. Like that dream for instance, it would've been extra special if it was real (Hear me Jeff?!). JS**

**Anyway, how did you like that chapter? I really wanted Lydia to interact with the pack more and not always be around Parrish 24/7 but that didn't stop me from throwing some marrish at the end so I hope that helped. So what did you think of the conversation between Stiles and Lydia? Getting closer and closer into uncovering Parrish's powers? Malia also being suspicious of Lydia and Parrish's relationship? (A lot of you asked if the pack will find out about Marrish so you'll have to stay tuned to see how that unfolds).**

**Please review your thoughts and feel free to express what you'd like to see in the upcoming chapters. **

**Thanks again to everyone who supports this story…and until next time my marrishmallows! **

**REVIEW! FOLLOW! FAVORITE**


	17. Chapter 17

It was late…

Lydia and Parrish were sat in his office, rummaging through the old literature known as the bestiary when Lydia thought of something.

She pulled the lighter out of the pocket of her skirt and flicked it on. Parrish lifted his eyes up from the book and furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"You're gonna do a magic trick?" He questioned.

Lydia's eyes were transfixed in those gorgeous green eyes.

She flicked the lighter off and the fire disappeared.

"No. But you are." She whispered as a matter-of-factly.

Parrish's lips curved into a slight smirk as he shut the book and stared back at the gorgeous banshee. He began gnawing his nail as he gave the lighter a quick survey.

"I only know one trick, and it's with a playing card."

"Well, this one involves a lighter in your hand." Lydia said in a suggestive voice as she began twirling the small object.

"This is sounding less like a magic trick, and more like assault." Parrish replied with a crooked grin.

Lydia nodded her head with a shrug soon after.

"It's a little dangerous, yes," She said, straining the words. "But it's not as bad as being let on fire, in a deputy sheriff's car."

Parrish scoffed at the irony.

"Which by the way, you walked away from unscathed." She whispered, plastering a cunning grin on her face.

Jordan shook his head. "Not entirely. I had to pay for the uniform." He mentioned, motioning to his attire.

Lydia rolled her eyes, slightly giving the handsome deputy a once over then resorting to keeping her eyes locked to his.

"Give me your hand," She conjectured but it came out more of a demand rather than a request.

Parrish let go of his reluctance and lifted his hand.

"I think I've seen something like this in a movie."

"Lawrence of Arabia?" Lydia mentioned as she fiddled with his long fingers. Jordan smiled slightly, releasing a soft sigh.

"Remind me what the trick was?" He sighed.

"Not minding," She whispered back.

Jordan shifted his eyes over to his hand, and then went on watching as Lydia flicked the lighter on and placed it under his palm, carefully ascending it closer to his skin.

Parrish was fascinated about what was going to happen next as his lips curved.

Lydia however was more fascinated in Jordan's striking green eyes, how she loved how woodsy they were. She liked how accurate they were at this moment and all she wanted was to dig in for more.

That was until Parrish pulled back, wincing in pain and groaning as the heat became unbearable.

"Son of a-" He murmured under his breath as he clutched his palm, rubbing it soothingly.

Lydia released a seductive chuckle.

"You can last longer than that, _**babe.**_" She whispered tantalizingly.

Parrish's eyes widened in complete shock but then sighed as he tilted his head to the side then turned back to the beautiful wailing woman.

"This time…" She paused as Lydia bit her bottom lip before reaching for his hand over the desk, touching his fingers softly.

"I want you to do something for me. I want you to do something different." She whispered. Parrish frowned. "Don't think about the flame."

Lydia brought his hand closer, lightly contracting with the small metal device.

"Don't think about the heat…" She mumbled, almost provocatively.

"Don't think about it hurting," She finally said temptingly to Parrish as she placed his hand in the air. "Don't even think about it." She stated.

Parrish obliged with a slight nod. "Okay,"

Lydia then flickered the light, first staring deep into the deputy's eyes for any sign of hesitance or regret before moving it closer to his palm.

By now, Jordan's eyes were focused Lydia because that was the only thing in his mind right now. That's the one thing he could think about.

But then, as the smoke grew stronger and the heat in the room grew hotter, his thought process drifted off to something else.

Lydia caught this in the glimpse of his glowing eyes as she ascended the lighter.

Her eyes fully engrossed in the young deputy's.

She completely couldn't register how close the fire was to her skin before she felt a sudden sting. She immediately pulled away and gasped as she clutched her fingers together.

"W-what, what happened?" Parrish questioned, concern immediately flooding into his head.

"Uh…It was too hot. My thumb was too close to the flame." She groaned as she began shaking the pain off.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah…I'm fine." She replied convincingly. "What about you?"

Parrish darted his head to the side slightly, staring down at his palm and then trailing a finger across the ashes left on it to see…absolutely nothing.

"Does it hurt?" Lydia questioned worriedly as she snuck a peak at it then at the deputy who was flabbergasted at what happened.

Without any words, he just shook his head.

"When you were looking at me…" She began, Parrish lifted his head. "Your eyes kind of drifted." Parrish looked away. "What were you thinking about?"

"First it was you…then," He paused as he replayed the memory in his head. "A dream,"

"What dream?" Lydia asked.

Parrish replayed the time he stood in a circle hell hole of a fire in complete fury around him, his ashes covering his entire bare body and his eyes glowing to a searing orange. His face was sweltering with anger…

He sighed.

Lydia's eyebrows furrowed.

"Remember the dream I told you about the other day?" He asked her. She nodded her head. "I've had it here and there for about six months. I'm walking in the woods, carrying a body. It was completely burned. I-I can't see who it is or who it was."

"Where were you taking it?" Lydia asked.

"A clearing," He replied. "There's a huge tree in the middle of it, you'd think it was a thousand years old but it's been cut down. It's just a stump."

Lydia nodded her head, realizing what he was talking about.

"It's real." She stated. "It's a real tree." She mentioned.

Parrish frowned.

"In a real part of Beacon Hills…." She sighed. "It used to be a center of a grove of trees in Beacon Hills, called a Nemeton. I remember telling you something about it once."

"What's a Nemeton?"

"A sacred meeting place for Celtic Druids. There were scientists and healers thousand years ago." She stated with an eye roll, as she explained the reason for the supernatural in this town.

"I've never seen this place." He told her truthfully as he listened attentively.

"That's why you're here. It drew you here." Lydia replied. "That's what it does." She added.

She released another exasperated sigh.

"It's a beacon for supernatural creatures." Lydia informed him. "It might even make them more powerful."

Parrish was gobsmacked at the sudden information he had received. He was drawn here…by a thousand year old tree?

"What else happens?" Lydia questioned, gazing intently in his eyes.

The deputy then made a round trip back to what happened next in the confusing dream then got up from the seat and walking over to the file cabinet, pausing as he saw the doors of the station where he entered when he got burned alive the year before.

He spun back around and stared down at the ground.

"I put the body down," He began. "I-I lay it on the rings of the tree and…" He paused, trying to dig in deeper for more information of the vague dream.

"What?" Lydia pleaded to know more.

Jordan bit his bottom lip with his fawn teeth before pressing them back together. The deputy tried his best to remember, he really did but nothing came up.

"Nothing, that's it," He heaved a sigh. "That's the end of the dream,"

Lydia stared deep into his eyes, trying to uncover more about his unusual dream but found nothing. Parrish just gave her shrug and an apologetic look. She released a sigh.

She really wanted to uncover the truth about Parrish, and these little things he's experiencing are clear signs of how near the truth was.

But that begs the question…

If they indeed found out his ability, will it be for a good cause?

Or will it be bad?

… …

Lydia lay on her bed, tucked in under her warm quilt with her eyes widespread whilst keeping her breathing consistently low and calm. She was in a deep train of thought…

It was 12 a.m. and Lydia couldn't sleep because all she could think about is saving her friends.

But the one thing frustrating her most was not being able to uncover the truth about Parrish…

She'd be lying if she also said she didn't miss him…

She then subconsciously leaped out of her covers and off the bed, getting into her slippers and heading out of her room, out the house –in just pajama pants and a camisole.

She got into her car and started the ignition then soon pulled off the driveway. Her mother would probably scold her in the morning for just up and leaving but she'd endure it.

The moment she pulled up the familiar apartment complex, she took a deep breath before slipping out of the car and began making her way toward the familiar apartment.

She knocked on the door about two times before it was suddenly unfurled and there stood her favorite local deputy in sweats and a tee, his chestnut curls tattered and worn out. He groggily rubbed his eyes and lopsidedly opened his eyes to get a better view of his unexpected visitor.

"Lydia?" He whispered drowsily.

"Hey," She greeted with a slight chuckle.

"Is everything okay?" He questioned –his eyes now widespread and filled with worry and concern as he stared at the Banshee.

Lydia shook her head almost abruptly.

"No. No. Everything's good, Deputy." She replied convincingly as she fiddled with her fingers.

Parrish sighed in relief.

"Lydia…its past midnight, why are you here?" He asked sweetly, hoping not to come off as harsh but more inquisitive.

"I…" She trailed off, tilting her head to the side to see the streets so empty then turned back to the young man. "I just wanted to see you."

Parrish was silent. He just stared at the girl with hair pulled up in a messy bun and makeup free. Jordan hadn't noticed how exquisite Lydia looked without any cosmetics on her face. She looked even more beautiful natural than she already was –if it were possible.

He couldn't help but release a small crooked smile as he mesmerized her immense beauty…

He had that familiar stir in the pit of his stomach the first time he met her…

He liked it.

He must have been silent for a while because he was immediately pulled away by the sound of Lydia's chiming voice reaching his ears.

"Parrish…" She urged. He frowned at her. "If you're going to let me in then a simple yes would suffice." She giggled.

He shook his head and widened his smile as he stepped aside and opened the way for Lydia's enter. She smiled and took a step into his apartment.

Lydia and Parrish watched a boring movie for about an hour, just to get their minds to sleep but that led to a very heated make-out session which Parrish had to cut short.

"I think we better head to bed. It is a school day, remember?" He teased into her neck.

She pouted her bottom lip a little but not prominently but got lost staring into his gorgeous green eyes.

"Fine," She heaved in a sigh before reluctantly jumping off his lap.

He stood up and extended his hand to hers and she took it gladly as they both made their way over to his bedroom.

Parrish stripped down into his boxers and his tee and crawled under the covers, following Lydia.

Lydia nuzzled up into Parrish's wide, strong arms as he engulfed her in his grasp, resting his head behind her neck and shoulder.

"Hey, Lydia?" He whispered into her ear.

"Hmm?" She hummed back, tracing circles around his huge hands and trailing her fingertips up his veins.

"You're amazing…" He told her.

Lydia's cheeks burned a deep shade of red. Sure! This is what always happens, Parrish would always say the sweetest things at the most random occasions and he'd still be able to make her blush.

"I've watched you go through death, like literal death-defying experiences and you're still able to smile every day. I don't think I'll be able to do that. You never cease to amaze me," Jordan mused, softly stroking her ringlets.

Lydia slowly shifted her weight over to him and was now facing him with a small smile playing off her lips. She gripped his shirt, staring deep into his eyes and brought him in a chaste kiss on the lips.

They pulled away to grin at each other.

"I've got something for you," He whispered then turned his body around and reached over to his nightstand and picked up a small object. "Since we don't always see each other every day except for weekends, I thought we should take advantage of that…"

He flashed the silver object in front of her. She widened her eyes as she reached for it and fiddled with it, feeling its metallic texture.

"You're giving me the key to your apartment?" Lydia questioned.

"Well…" Parrish paused. "You don't have to accept it, I just thought since we're not able to see each other much, you'd come over sometimes."

Lydia didn't reply.

She remembered the last time she accepted an offer like this from her boyfriend and that didn't exactly end well…

She didn't think she was able to relive or even endure another repeat of that but…she knew Parrish was nothing like Jackson so why was she being hesitant?

"It was a stupid idea, I know-"

"No. It's great." Lydia stated as she closed her hand into a fist. Parrish frowned. "I'll accept your little offer."

Jordan suddenly beamed like a five year old on Christmas morning and planted a gentle kiss on her forehead and brought her body close to him. She smiled as she resorted to her previous position.

Jordan switched the lamp light off and draped his arms tightly around Lydia's waist and drifting off whilst Lydia had her eyes transfixed on the night sky through the curtains.

She was so happy being with Parrish. Happier than when she was with Jackson or even Aiden. She was happy because it was a different situation with Parrish. He was a different guy and more mature than all the guys she'd dated or hooked up with but the thought still remained in her head…

What if someone finds out about their relationship? He'd for sure lose his job and worse, probably be sent to prison and it'll be all her fault…

But she couldn't afford to think that way…

She released a sigh and a shake of the head before shutting her eyes, drifting away to her own serenity.

That was until she heard a gush of the wind passing through her and a loud thud coming from the door. She flattered her eyes open to see a vague figure emerging from the door, she turned to see the window –that wasn't open before – unfurled widely and wind flowing through the lace.

She turned back to the figure that was becoming less vague and when she realized how familiar it seemed, she widened her eyes and shook her head in disbelief.

She shut her eyes and started drifting back away, hoping it'll disappear but the moment she opened her eyes again, she found the recognizable figure sitting on the edge of the bed with their chin rested on their palm.

Lydia flinched and her breathing hitched.

The person released a light chuckle.

"Sorry…I didn't mean to wake you." The feminine voice replied softly. Lydia softened a bit but her eyes were still wide. "I've always loved watching you sleep."

Lydia stared deep into those chocolate brown eyes and confirmed her thoughts.

"_**Allison?"**_ Lydia murmured lowly in complete and utter disbelief as she slowly shifted.

Uttering the name seemed so foreign to her but here she was, in the actual flesh and Lydia could see her! She tried so badly to chase away the tears brimming from her eyes.

"Hi, Lydia…" The huntress whispered back with her bright grin that always made everyone around her smile as well.

"W-what are you doing here? You're supposed to be dead!" Lydia stated –her voice cracking as she uttered those dreadful words.

The huntress just smiled but didn't reply to her questions.

Figures…

"You seem well." Allison told her. "Well enough to get you through the craziness of this town." She added with a giggle.

"Allison…"

"You have no idea how much I've missed you, Lydia." Allison stated as she stretched her hand out and stroked Lydia's creamy cheek.

Lydia gasped as she felt the sudden yet memorable warmth of her touch. She could feel her?!

Was she real?

"How's everyone?" Allison questioned as she folded her arms. "How's Scott holding up with the whole supernatural?"

Lydia didn't reply because all that was running through her mind was how her best friend was right in front of her. She was amazed or gob smacked if you will.

"I take it you're enjoying your senior year?" Allison asked in interest.

"Without you…" Lydia replied.

That literally caused a little turn in Lydia's stomach after uttering those unbearable words.

Allison looked pained through that honest smile of hers.

"But at least someone's making you happy…" She whispered, taking a quick glance at Parrish who was still soundly asleep, his arms still draped around her waist.

Lydia turned slightly.

"What did you come her for?" Lydia asked, cutting to the chase.

Allison shifted slight as she got closer to her. Lydia frowned in confusion and worry.

"Look, I'm here to warn you about him…" Allison stated as she gave Parrish a certain look, a hint of disgust in her tone. Lydia shifted uncomfortably.

Allison sighed.

"Listen…" She began. "I only want what's best for you…" She whispered to her, the sincerity of it all filled in her voice.

"You don't even know him." Lydia stated.

Allison narrowed her eyes at her best friend and creased an eyebrow.

"You'd like to think that, wouldn't you?" Allison murmured. "But deep down inside, you're scared I know him all too well."

Lydia just continued staring back at her, feeling slightly intimidated by her glare. She sifted her gaze away from her.

"I'm not scared." Lydia stated.

"Of course you are, Lydia." Allison stated as a matter-of-factly. "You're scared you'll finally see him for what he truly is…."

Lydia took a gulp of air.

"Deadly…" Allison mumbled hazardously and firmly.

Lydia shook her head.

"You don't believe me?" Allison questioned. "Ask them…"

Allison pointed over to the pile of dead bodies, drenched in blood stacked together and Lydia flinched in Parrish's grasp.

"Stay away from him, Lydia." Allison stated –leaning in closer to her face and making sure the message went across. "Stay away from him!" She said, her voice rising.

"_**Stay away!"**_ She seethed loudly, her face suddenly turned vicious and ruthless as she lunged for her.

Lydia's eyes shot wide open and she shrieked, moving away from the Deputy's arms.

"Hey, you're okay?" Jordan asked groggily.

Lydia released a sigh as she fell back onto the soft pillows and Parrish coming closer to her, engulfing her into his arms again.

"Yeah," Lydia gasped out breathlessly as she began stroking his hand in comfort for her and reassuring to him.

"Are you sure?" He questioned.

She nodded her head.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Parrish." She stated convincingly.

He nodded his head understandingly and then shut his eyes and went back to sleep. Lydia was still breathing heavily, trying to recover from that absurd moment she just had.

What did Allison mean?

… …

**A/N: Whoa! Guys, what did you think of that chapter? Thank you so much for all the reviews from the previous chapter, I appreciate it so much! I hope I did well in this chapter too.**

**Who is approving of Marrish in this chapter with the whole key thing or are you pissed? What was up with that Allison hallucination? **

**Review your thoughts! I have not many plans on the next chapter so please sound off suggestions in your reviews as well.**

**I'm incorporating a lot of moments from S5 but I'm making my own story arc. To me, it feels like I'm throwing in a bunch of marrish one-shots to make a story but the arc will actually go in play very soon. I'm thinking of making this a 25-30 chapter story so basically there's like 10+ chapters left. **

**Realized this story is a year and a month old! Can I get a what-what?**

**REVIEW! FOLLOW! FAVORITE!**


	18. Chapter 18

After the piercing bell erupted in the air, the kids all squirmed out of their classrooms and pretty much, eagerly stormed out of the building in a row.

Lydia took out her textbooks she'd need for her studying.

Finals were just around the corner and Lydia couldn't fathom how excited she was. Sure, she'd be crazy to be excited for 'finals' because the other 249 seniors wouldn't be however, she was particularly happy because that meant she had one more step out of this school and out of this town…maybe.

As Lydia shut her locker door, she was immediately startled by Stiles standing beside her and grinning like an idiot.

"God!" she gasped out, clasping her blouse fabric.

"Oh Lydia, you and I both know you don't get easily scared, especially from a scrawny teenage boy with a bat as his only defense of weapon." Stiles stated.

Lydia rolled her eyes.

"Well I'm sorry for being cautious of the supernatural creatures lurking in this town." Lydia mentioned, in satire.

Stiles grin grew wider.

Lydia caught this and couldn't help but chuckle lowly. She sighed as she tilted her head to see Liam standing by his locker, next to the girl –Hayden – and watching them giggle at each other. Lydia heard something about Liam dating this new girl from Kira. She smiled slightly at the puppy love, before turning back to Stiles.

"What's up?"

Stiles sighed. "Well…you know Theo right? He's the dude that Scott and I knew as fourth graders!"

"Yeah, yeah, Theo Raeken's in my AP Bio class. Continue…" Lydia replied, urging him to continue on.

"Oh great!" He grinned sarcastically. "So I want you to do a favor me."

Lydia waited for him to carry on.

"You see, I don't trust the guy and Scott thinks I'm an idiot for being hypocritical because of our past experiences. But I realized I've given a lot of benefit to a lot of people."

"Derek…Liam…Kira…" Lydia hummed out, slightly agreeing with Scott's predicament because all these people turned out to be great allies. Stiles sighed.

"I was right about Peter?" Stiles pointed out.

Lydia rolled her eyes.

"You can't always think people are after us, Stiles."

"You too?" Stiles groaned. "L-like– there's something off about this kid. I can feel it."

"I'm not imputing your intelligible instincts Stiles. All I'm saying is, your 'instincts' aren't always the most accurate." Lydia stated.

"Yeah, I know but this time this guy…" He trailed off, staring at the distance before turning back to Lydia. "He's different, and not the good different,"

"Okay, so what do you want me to do?" Lydia asked, cutting straight to the chase.

"Well…since you're the banshee, I was hoping you could figure out something about him," Stiles grinned.

Lydia chuckled. "Look, Stiles. I'm a Banshee, not some fortune teller who can _**read people's minds**_!" She made sure she put emphasis on the last part.

Stiles rolled his eyes.

"I don't know why you're even bothering with me anyway, especially since it's obvious you should be talking to Malia." Lydia stated as she placed some booking into her locker, reverting her body back to its original position.

"Wait-why Malia?"

"Um…I think it's pretty obvious," Lydia rolled her eyes. "She can hear his pulse when something smells fishy? And she's pretty blunt."

"Yeah but…she hasn't really been herself lately, I think the Desert Wolf issue is getting to her." Stiles replied, releasing an exasperated sigh as he banged his back on the lockers making a clanging sound.

"Well she is a girl after all. She has feelings."

"Yeah but I thought she'd be tougher than that." Stiles whined.

"So where are you going to find someone smart enough to figure out Theo's endgame?" Lydia said.

He shrugged then a thought popped into his mischievous mind, he then slowly tilted his head to give her his perfect Stiles' grin. She frowned before widening her eyes and shaking her head in full force.

"No, I know what you're thinking and no." She stated, waving her hands around for the effect. Stiles groaned.

"Hear me out," He began. "You're smart, you can probably tell when someone's up to no good, I mean you met me." He shrugged. Lydia nodded at that fact. "Secondly, you're the most popular girl in this school, maybe even in this town-"

"Oh stop!" She exclaimed as if she was flattered, however, the sarcasm was dripping off her tongue.

"And, you're great at manipulation; you can get any guy to fall for you. And why not better to work your magic on a sneaky, conniving little twit like Theo Raeken." Stiles posed.

Lydia thought about it and heaved a sigh.

"Look, I'm sorry but I can't." She finally said. Stiles moaned. "I'm not about that life anymore. And besides, you're Stiles Stilinski, if you want to dish out the dirt on someone or something, you'll get it. No matter what but this…" She paused.

"It's not me. Not anymore that is," She smiled, her thoughts lingering on. "And sure, maybe even in the distant future, I'll do you a favor of your choice."

Stiles cocked an eyebrow. "Thank you for the unwanted use of information for the future, it's really convincing." He said, his mouth drenched with wit and satire.

"Give this guy a chance. If he is indeed a baddie we should worry about, we'll know, he'll eventually let him expose himself. They always make a mistake."

"You sound just like my dad…" He chuckled at the conterminous words.

Lydia smiled. "Bye Stiles," She saluted before waltzing out of the building with the rest of the school kids.

She caught Kira standing alone, jabbing her fingers on her phone –probably texting.

"Kira?" Lydia questioned.

The fox looked up and gave out her signature amiable smile.

"Hey, Lydia!" She greeted in her high-pitched yet warm tone.

"Where's Scott?" Lydia asked.

"Actually, I wanted to see you…" Kira mentioned, as she spread her mouth in a huge.

"Okay…" She strained as she frowned at the girl.

… …

Lydia entered her room –with Kira on her tail – and threw her handbag on her nightstand.

"So…have you figured out what Parrish is yet?" Kira posed, as she situated herself on the featherlike bed.

Lydia smiled slightly at the mention of her favorite deputy. She pursed her lips together.

"Not exactly…" Lydia replied, turning to her closet and pulling out the bestiary from one of her jackets.

"Not exactly?" Kira asked.

"Well, we've narrowed it down to a few, salamander is the top!" Lydia chortled.

"Okay…okay, I have a theory," Kira began. Lydia glared at her. "So, since he's immune to fire, doesn't that mean he could be immune to other things, like water, air?"

"So you're saying he could be immune to all elements?" Lydia asked, with a frown of confusion playing on her face.

"Sounds crazy but yeah…" Kira nodded. "Elemental creatures are known to be creatures that are immune to all elements, even known to influence them. It's a crazy long shot theory but when I did research on it, I thought it'll be of some use to your own research."

"You know, that could be a possible theory," Lydia smiled. "Thanks Kira,"

Kira beamed up, her cheeks flushing red.

And as if on cue, a clamorous bang of a thunder erupted from outside almost abruptly, causing a slight startle in the room. Lydia and Kira darted their heads at the window –that was banging because of the wind – to see the clouds aligning. Lydia sighed and sauntered over to shut the window.

"You know, it's amazing how the rain conveniently starts when everyone is out of school." Lydia rolled her eyes.

Kira laughed. "Or whenever we come across a new type of supernatural…"

"It is Beacon Hills after all I guess." Kira added. Lydia scoffed and dug through her bag. "Hey, my mom told me something about thunderstorm once, when we came back from New York actually."

Lydia turned her gaze to her friend.

"She told me this story, more like an ancient folk myth prevalent across Northern, Western and Central Europe –all about this spectral group of huntsmen with the equipment of hunting, with horses and hounds in mad pursuit across the skies." Kira pointed out, Lydia stared in interest. "The hunters may be dead or fairies, the can be an unidentified lost soul, a deity or spirit, either male or female, unnecessary if you ask me–" Kira laughed.

"What are these 'hunters' called?" Lydia questioned.

"The Ghost Riders…" Kira stated. "In storm floods, just like these, phantom hunters would appear with their black horses and blood red eyes. They have black dogs at their sides like guard dogs, hunting souls."\

"_**The Ghost Riders**_…" Lydia tasted the name on her lips. She found it interesting…

"So these black dogs? What are their special abilities?" Lydia questioned.

"Well…I think they help with finding the soulless bodies. I'm not quite sure but what I do know is that the black dogs are rancorous, ruthless and cruel. They're basically _**demons of death**_." Kira shivered slightly at the words. "Spooky if you tell me…"

Lydia laughed. "Right,"

"My mom was just trying to scare me off with that horror story."

"You're only figuring that now?" Lydia chuckled.

Kira smiled, staring down at her fingers.

Her breathing hitched awkwardly, after an agonizingly long silent moment as they both worked on their homework. Lydia caught this and heaved a sigh, narrowing her eyes at her.

"What is it, Kira?" She asked.

Kira suck in a deep breath. "I know you've denied it before, but I can't help but ask…" She paused. Lydia frowned. "Are you and Parrish together? I know you'll probably cut my neck about it but Malia told me that the sexual arousal between you two seems to be unbearable, and I know it's none of my business but I was just curious so I–"

"Yeah we're dating." Lydia admitted bluntly after a long argument with her feelings. She was shocked when those words came out of her mouth, and so did Kira.

"Wait. Y-you are?" Kira stammered out.

Lydia shrugged. "Yeah,"

"So you guys are like…an item?" Kira questioned, a grin playing off her lips. "Oh my god, you were not kidding about being over teenage boys."

Lydia rolled her eyes.

"So how long has it been?" Kira asked nervously.

"I think the main thing we should be focusing on is the homework, Kira." Lydia her raised a brow at her.

Kira's cheeks flushed deep scarlet and she nodded her head, understandingly.

Lydia couldn't help but release a look of relief when Kira wasn't paying attention. She was glad she finally got that out of her chest. She didn't like how uncomfortable it was to have to blatantly lie to all her friends. And she found a satisfactory feeling in consoling with Kira. It would be harder with Malia because she just wouldn't hear the end of it.

Lydia wasn't exactly cut out for a session of sexual witticisms and innuendos whenever she and Parrish were together.

"We have to get through these finals before graduation in two months." Lydia said with a snort. "Sometimes I wish we would be fighting supernatural creatures than spend another hour of school."

"I thought you loved school…"

"Sweetheart," Lydia smiled, batting her eyes at her. "It's not the idea of school, it's the idea of that school."

"Beacon Hills," Kira stated with a sigh.

Lydia nodded her head.

Their conversation was abruptly stopped when the sound of Lydia's phone buzzing in her bag. She grabbed her bag and began digging through it to find the Parrish's caller ID picture..

She smiled as she answered the phone.

"Hello, deputy," She giggled suggestively.

A screeching sound appeared before it fell silent, until the sound of loud breathing appeared.

"Parrish?" Lydia called out, pulling a strand of hair from her face as she tried to listen up close.

The arcane breathing was stronger now before his voice finally appeared.

"Lydia…" His voice in panic but then he paused.

"Jordan! Jordan!" Lydia exclaimed almost in terror as she got up from the bed and sauntered over to the window. "Jordan, can you hear me? What's wrong?"

Another screeching sound appeared.

"It's time…" Jordan's voice appeared, in a calm tone this time, almost vindictive and sturdy.

Lydia's eyebrows furrowed in turmoil,

"It's time for what?"

Then the line went dead…

It went dead!

Lydia's eyes bulged widely, her eyes blazing with fright and her heart pumping in accelerated speed.

What was happening with Parrish?

"Something up?" Kira asked in concern.

Lydia slowly turned her head to her but her attention wasn't focused. Her mind was running wild at the possibility of something happening to Parrish.

Worry, pain, anger, confusion and agony flooded through her head as she suddenly had that gushing feeling. She thought of all the possibilities that could have happened.

"I have to go find Parrish…" She managed to mutter as she gulped in deep.

… …

After dropping Kira off at her house, she rushed over to Parrish's place. She ran up to his apartment and stumbled with the key.

The moment she unfurled the door, she flew in to see the house in the state she and Parrish left it from this morning –pizza boxes sprawled across the coffee table and the TV still playing.

She ran into his room to see that nobody was there. She couldn't feel his energy at all.

Lydia ran around the small apartment to find no sign of Parrish anywhere. She groaned as she left the place. She pulled her phone out to call him again.

_**Hey this is Jordan, please leave a message**_. She groaned at the voicemail and ended the call, leaping into the car and pulling out of the driveway.

She drove with speed but she didn't care, however, she didn't understand why because she had no idea where she was headed but she knew that she had to find him.

She found herself reaching the forest and she jumped out of her car to stare at the horizon. She sighed as she stared at her surroundings, the sun setting in the east. It was probably going to be nightfall soon, she was determined to find him before that.

She turned to her car then back at the horizon before rolling her eyes.

"Screw it," She murmured before throwing her bag into the vehicle and gaiting through the deep forest.

Voices came flooding into her head as she continued searching. She thought it was her subconscious at first but then realized it was voices she'd heard before.

_**Stay away!**_

_**Stay away!**_

_**He's deadly…deadly…deadly!**_

Lydia grumbled as she began trying to shake the thoughts off but they just kept popping in her mind.

"_**You'll finally see him for what he truly is…." **_These few words uttered from the huntress dug into her head.

Lydia gasped when she caught a glimpse of a ghostly figure of Allison standing in front of her. It disappeared almost immediately after she'd noticed it.

"Get out of my head!" She shouted.

_**He's bad for you, Lydia…he's bad for you!**_

She whimpered as she shut her eyes and gnawed her lip, running her fingers through her hair in frustration.

She wanted to release a scream so loud it could shake the earth, however, was immediately stopped when she saw a large body lying on the ground, covered in ashes.

She widened her eyes and ran over to it. She gasped when she saw that the unconcealed body was Jordan Parrish.

"Oh my goodness, Jordan!" She shrieked in relief but in fear as saw him in ashes, looking pretty much dead.

"Jordan…please," She stuttered out, her voice cracking as she reached out for him.

The moment her hands touched his shoulder, blazing red eyes glowered into her eyes, filled with bloodlust.

Before Lydia managed to huff a breath, she felt strong arms grabbing onto her and felt herself being thrown over a couple yards south in a blinding flash. The last thing she remembered was darkness…

… …

Lydia's eyes slowly fluttered open to a blurry sight of being in a room, staring out at the window that brought in the cold breeze of wind through the lacy drapes.

"Lydia?" She suddenly heard the husky voice reach her ears in as if it was a chime from a deep ringtone.

Lydia lightheadedly shifted her gaze over to the side to see the sight of gorgeous meadow-y green eyes meeting hers, and a dazzling smile that showcased perfect rows of teeth.

"Jordan?" She asked.

Jordan released a sigh of relief as if what she said was music to his ears.

"Yes," He replied, his voice breaking. "It's me Lydia,"

"W-what happened?" She questioned, moving her body slightly but then feeling a sharp pain on her skull. She groaned as she began feeling lightheaded. "Whoa,"

"Hey, hey…" Jordan's voice filled with concern and fright. "Don't move."

She reached for her head to feel a rough Band-Aid placed on the assumable bruise. She winced in pain, shutting her eyes for a second.

"You hit your head…" He said sadly but anger playing off the tone. "I-I don't exactly remember what happened but when I found you unconscious…"

Lydia frowned. "You were there?"

"I don't know. We were both in the forest, the last thing I remembered was being in my office chair, the next…I was in the woods."

Lydia stared at her surroundings to see that she was in Parrish's bedroom.

"How long was I out?" She asked.

"About six hours." Jordan replied. Lydia widened her eyes. "I thought about taking you to the hospital, I thought you had a concussion or something. I didn't trust my aid and abet method but surely the hospital would've had questions I didn't have answers too." Jordan smiled.

Lydia giggled softly, but flinching at the spasm of pain.

"Oh here," He said quickly, reaching for the glass and pills that were on the nightstand. "Drink this. It'll help with the pain."

She took them and obliged. After draining out the water, she handed the water back to him and then collapsed onto the pillow.

Lydia had no idea what happened in the last couple hours. All she remembered was finding herself in the woods, searching for Parrish…

Searching for Parrish?

Jordan's smile fell as she stared down at the young girl. He adjusted Lydia's strawberry blonde hair that fell over the edge of the bed.

"I can't help but feel like this was my fault." He pointed out, his voice filled with agony and distraught.

Lydia slightly narrowed her eyes at him.

"How would this be your fault?" She questioned, however, she didn't believe her words.

He sighed. "I think I did this. I think I was the one who gave you the concussion, I don't know why a-and…I don't think I'd ever forgive myself. I promised I'd never hurt you and now-" He said, his voice cracking in pain and the lump in his throat appearing.

Lydia quickly attended to him as she lifted his chin up so he stared into her eyes.

"Hey, this wasn't your fault." She tried to assure him. "This was probably just me being clumsy, or something but this wasn't your fault. You'll never hurt me, Jordan." She added.

She never called him by his first name, unless it was in a teasing tone or if she wanted something from him. This was different…

Jordan stared deep into the eyes that brought him happiness. He managed to give a small smile.

"You know, when I saw you unconscious for the past six hours. It got me thinking." Parrish said.

"Thinking about what?" Lydia scoffed, caressing his rigid face.

"That I can't stand the thought of anything happening to you," He said emotionally.

"Are you offering to be my bodyguard, deputy?" Lydia said tauntingly. Jordan chuckled.

"You could say that." He smiled. "I also realized one thing…" He paused, sucking in a deep breath, threading his index finger through her hair. "I realized that I have fallen in love with you."

Those words stunned Lydia and it seemed like Parrish was as well. They haven't laid a boundary for their real feelings but they didn't hinder them either.

"_**I-I love you,**_ Lydia." He stated, completely certain now as he repeated the words.

Lydia released a slight yet prominent curve of the lip as she held his face in her small hands. She brought his face to hers and placed their lips together in a gentle kiss.

They both pulled away to smile widely at each other.

"Lay with me," She practically demanded in a soft tone.

Jordan stared at her in confusion for a second before obliging, his eyes not drifting away from hers as she moved to the side so he'd have room.

They lay there, eyes interlocked with each other and their bodies up close.

They stayed that way for quite a while before Lydia decided to bring up something that's been on her mind.

"I want to ask you something." She whispered.

Jordan smiled. "Anything,"

Lydia let the words sink in and she released a shaky breath. She was nervous and she didn't know why.

"Okay, so the condition of letting our relationship known is if I graduate right?" Lydia mentioned, remembering the conversation she and Jordan had the other day.

He chuckled.

"Yes, sure"

"Then I'd like to negotiate my own condition." She said, moving closer to him. He stared down at the small distance and looked back at her.

"Anything you want, it's yours." He replied.

"You promise me?" She urged.

Lydia stared deep into his eyes, seeing any sign of hesitance or reluctance. He was unreadable. He shrugged.

"Yeah," He said breathlessly.

Lydia smiled slightly, nodding her head before stretching her arm and draping it around his neck, feeling his soft chestnut hair. She pulled him close to her, bringing their lips together in a tender kiss.

"Hey," He chuckled as she felt him grip her waist.

Lydia took that as a chance to deepen the kiss, moving up close to him and lifting his shift up, feeling his hard as a rock stomach.

Jordan caught what her game is and reluctantly pulled back.

"Lydia…no," He said.

"You promised me anything I asked. And it's not like either of us are nuns," She tried to argue.

"Yeah, but…I don't want to risk hurting you." Jordan replied, pulling him away slightly.

"You won't hurt me, Parrish." Lydia pleaded. "I=I want you Jordan. I've always wanted you, I know you want me too."

"Lydia…" He tried to argue yet again.

"Try, just try please!" She begged, bringing his head closer to her as he slightly hovered over her. "Please…please…"

Parrish stared down at the young strawberry blonde with the hazel eyes he loved so dearly. He contemplated whether or not to go through with it. Would he hurt her? Would she hate him?

"I trust you…" She said as if she read his mind and his muddled thought process.

Jordan groaned, kicking his conscious to the curb and following his heart as he smashed his lips on hers. Lydia's hands roamed all over his body as the kiss deepened and became more passionate.

She pulled his shift over his head, departing their lips slightly before meeting once again. Lydia shifted so she was now hovering over him. Jordan's hand zealously tugged on her camisole and ripped it open and her lacy bra peaking.

He cupped her face with his strong hands and crashed their lips together in a fervent kiss, pulling her camisole over her head and discarding it to the pile.

Lydia began tugging on his jeans, unbuttoning to top and unzipping him, shoving the jeans down to his knees. Parrish kicked his shoes and jeans off and he was left in just his boxer briefs.

As Lydia pulled away, he smiled up at her. She smiled back as she roamed her fingers up to the back of her bra and she began unclasping it. She slowly peeled off her bra and discarded it over to the messy pile of clothes.

Jordan stared at her bare chest and gnawed his bottom lip lightly. Lydia's cheeks flushed.

"You're so beautiful," He whispered, his voice filled with lust as he sat up to place lingering kisses down her neck and collarbone down to her chest.

Lydia pulled his head up and met with his warm, soft lips in a powerfully ardent kiss.

He hovered over her as soon as they were both unconcealed. He stared down at her for any regrets and luckily found none. He grinned as he kissed her yet again.

As soon as Lydia felt Parrish's endowed member insert into her, she felt whole.

And as they say…the rest is history…

… …

**A/N: This chapter is long overdue but I hope I pleased you all. This chapter is dedicated to all you people who pleaded for a buildup on their relationship.**

**Whoa but what happened before the whole sexy marrish scene? Crazy hey! Please give me your thoughts on that, and also if you found the marrish moment adorable. I didn't want them to admit their love for one another until this story was fully established so I hope I did well. **

**So…what do you think of Jordan's storyline? Do you think Lydia should pay attention to the hallucinations? Should she listen to Allison that Parrish is indeed dangerous? Or do you want her to have faith in herself that Parrish is genuinely a good guy?**

**Review your thoughts!**


	19. Chapter 19

Lydia's eyes fluttered open as the sun came blindingly through the curtains of the room. She glanced at the window and then around her surroundings to see she's not in her bedroom.

Although she knew where she was, she felt like she was empty and all alone.

Her eyes turned over to the open space beside her and she knew then, what the emptiness was.

She noticed feathers floating around the room and smelt the scent of broken down wood. She wondered what happened and what possible explanation could there be for the smile currently plastered on her face and then it hit her.

She just had the best night she's ever had!

But where was the reason for all her happiness and bliss?

Her thoughts, mind, feelings were questioning what possibly could've happened and they were all purely negative but then one particular sound brought her mind to a stop.

The sound of water dripping like the rain coming from the congregated clouds in the sky pulled her in a complete focus.

She subconsciously slipped out of her bed –not realizing she's completely unconcealed – and made her way to where the sound came from. She stared at the a jar door emitting evaporated water –mist.

She took that as a sign to either walk away or enter and subsequently went for the latter. She made her way, gradually over to the sound as it became more frequent and prominent.

She paused when she noticed another door slightly a jar where the steam was more visible.

She popped her left foot in and the right followed, feeling the water tingle on her feet.

Her eyes were now met with a tall statue, facing the draining water.

"I'm in the shower," The statue managed to mutter after a period of silence.

Lydia shrugged.

"You were inviting me in…" She replied cheekily.

Parrish smiled slightly but fell when he caught the sight of visible marks appearing from her forehead and a few parts of her body. Lydia caught this and shook her head.

"I'm fine…" She assured him.

Jordan didn't say anything as he ran his water-drenched hand over her forehead. He did this to her. He may not remember but he knows he did. And he'd never ever forgive himself for it. He's the one who's supposed to protect her, not endanger her.

Lydia stared into his eyes and could see the pain and guilt. She didn't have to read his mind to know what he was thinking.

She stretchered her hand and began running her small fingers through his soaked chestnut hair, taking a step forward and began roaming her free hand over his chiseled, hard body.

"I don't ever want to hurt you again, Lydia." He told her.

"And you won't," She reassured him, hoping this time it'd sink into his head. Parrish released a light scoff.

"How so sure are you?" He questioned, with his voice low and frail.

Lydia gave him a disorientated look.

She was perplexed.

Was that even a question?

"Because you're Jordan Parrish," She told me, giving him a small smile.

His lips curved slightly. Lydia was always able to do this to him. Even on his worst of worst days, she'd always be the one to make him smile. It's corny but, Lydia's the most amazing girl he'd ever met.

He found himself leaning towards Lydia's face and connecting with her perfect, pink, soft lips in a soft, velvety kiss. He pulled Lydia close to his naked body and draped his arms around her small figure.

Lydia reacted to the kiss by wrapping her arms around his neck and hopping onto his body, swathing her legs around his waist which caused him to involuntarily grunt in pleasure.

Parrish then maneuvered around and slammed Lydia against the wall of the shower, under the descending water.

The couple began deepening their kiss which soon intensified with lust and passion.

As the heated canoodling escalated, Jordan pulled away to catch his breath with his head down, staring at the distance between them.

Lydia sighed, running her hands up and down his shoulders to his torso.

"You're thinking about what I think you're thinking about are you?" She asked him in dreadfulness.

He shook his head and released a chuckle.

"No," He whispered. "I'm just thinking about how amazing last night was," He told her.

Lydia hummed.

Oh. Last night.

"Amazing huh?" Lydia teased.

Jordan slightly lifted his head, staring down at Lydia's protruding breasts before staring back into her eyes.

"You were amazing." He told her as he placed his hands on either side of the wall.

Lydia grinned, her cheeks slightly darkening but she hid it well with the suggestive facial expression she had on.

She began caressing Jordan's rigid jaw as she leaned in, heaving her breath against his mouth.

"Well, you weren't so bad yourself," She murmured against his lips.

He chuckled and fixed his gaze into the gorgeous hazel green eyes he loved. He threaded his fingers through her lengthy, wet, strawberry blonde hair.

"I should probably get you home." He said to her. "You need to go to school."

"I'm not going to school." Lydia replied. Parrish frowned. "I'm probably late anyway. I don't need to go to school. My grades are fine, only have one class."

Jordan smiled. "Look, Lydia, no matter how good your grades are, you still need to go to school. I don't want you to stay because of me. I don't want to be a bad influence," He said firmly, although you could sense the banter in his tone.

"Please," She scoffed. "My knowledge base makes me the influencer and your gullible streak makes you the influencee,"

He raised his eyebrow at her.

"So I suppose that makes me young and naïve?" He asked.

She shrugged her shoulders, resting her hands on his broad shoulders.

"I'm just naturally more mature than you," She said to him as a matter-of-factly.

"I can believe that," He replied huskily, flashing a crooked grin which immediately sent shivers down Lydia's back and made her insides burn.

She knew this feeling.

She wanted him.

She craved him so much.

And they were both in the perfect position to continue where they left off…

So Lydia took advantage of that as she smashed her lips against him in a lustful, zealous kiss, her hands running all over his strong body.

Jordan was caught completely off-guard, but as he soon realized what she wanted, his immediate thought was to pull away but there was something about her kiss that was extremely enticing and alluring.

She shifted her lips from his to devour his neck, sucking on his soft pale-olive skin and running her tongue along his veins, causing him to moan in delight.

"Lydia…" He moaned as she continued showering him with sensual kisses. His hands held her ass, holding her tightly as she bestowed this passionate affection on him.

Lydia cupped Jordan's face and moved it to the side for better access to his mouthwatering neck.

Her tenacity was on full drive and it was making Parrish aroused in so many ways. Lydia giggled when she felt a part of Jordan touch her skin.

"Are you excited or is it just me?" She asked him, pulling away to stare at him and placing her index finger on the tip of her lips.

This sexy act made Jordan more aroused as he transfixed his eyes on her delicious lips.

Lydia grinned as she leaned in to place lingering kisses on his lips.

He was on the verge of his breaking point when he felt Lydia's hand move to grasp his butt.

He needed to stop this before he loses his mind.

He didn't want to though. He wanted it just as much as she did –maybe even more – and even if he didn't, he didn't think he'd be able to stop her. But luckily he had a little bit of self-control in him that Lydia didn't steal, to pull away.

"I need to get to work, Lydia." He whispered against her shoulder as she kissed the nape of his neck, scraping her fingers around his back. "Lydia…" He pleaded, moaning at her long nails scratching him. "Please…"

Lydia tried her very best not to pay attention to his plea.

Jordan only knew one way to get her attention, although it might just result in him being castrated in the end.

"I don't do well with teenage hormones, you know that Lydia?" He said to her.

As expected, Lydia jerked away from him to narrow her eyes at him, her eyes fully blazed.

"Well," She scoffed as she began slipping off him and stood on the wet floor. "That was a dick move,"

Jordan sighed. "I'm sorry. I just –"

"No. I get it." Lydia cut him off. "I'll just go get ready and I'll be out of your hair,"

"Lydia, you know I didn't mean it. I just really need to go to work." He said sadly, feeling utterly guilty for what he said.

"I get it, Parrish. You need to protect the town." Lydia smiled and then she stepped out of the shower.

She didn't bother to grab a towel as she got herself dressed.

Ugh!

Lydia couldn't believe she tried seducing him. She should have expected that this was Deputy Jordan Parrish she was dealing with. It wasn't that easy.

She probably seemed like a needy teenage girl and that's not who she was, not anymore that is.

Could this day start off any worse than it already has?

… …

Graduation was in just under two months. She and the pack had been dealing with a lot of supernatural issues –from bodies missing in the morgue to the suspicion of their new 'ally' Theo Raeken. But the one thing that scared them sockless were the finals.

For Lydia…well she was obviously acing them.

Lydia hadn't talked to Parrish about what happened today. And she thought maybe they should, she didn't mean to walk out on him the way she did. Jordan probably thought her little stunt was purely a stunt only a narcissistic teenage girl –which she totally wasn't – which is why she was heading to the station to clear the air.

When she slipped into a car, she received a text from Stiles imploring her to come over for a –as he puts it – 'immediate conscious meeting' at his house.

It only meant it was serious.

Lydia rolled her eyes as she pulled off the station's parking lot and made her way over to Stiles' house

When she made it there, she waltzed into the open house and made her way to his room.

"What is it, Stiles?" Lydia asked with a sigh as she entered his room and threw her bag on his bed. "So my dad tells me more bodies were missing from the morgue."

Lydia nodded her head.

Someone's taking the bodies in the morgue. I think I know who it is." He said to her.

"You're not going to say it's Theo right?" Lydia asked.

"It could've been." He stated and released a sigh. "But no. It's not." He added.

Lydia furrowed her eyebrows as she stared into Stiles' eyes. His eyes were serious. She could see that she was about to be told something she really didn't want to hear.

"I was at the hospital the other day, Melissa gave me the key to the morgue just to check it out and this is what I found." He said as he pulled out a small pin or pendent of some sort. "I videotaped the whole morgue, hoping to see any sort of movements. The deputies were on duty the whole night. Parrish there and…"

Stiles took a deep breath as he stared down at the pendent –which had his last name written on it. Lydia followed his gaze, staring at the golden name tag covered in ash.

"I don't want to say it was a coincidence or anything but…" He whispered nervously as he handed it to her. Lydia took it from him reluctantly, and had her eyes locked on it. Trying to make sense of what he was trying to say, even though she already confirmed it in her head.

"It's him. He's the one taking the bodies." Stile confirmed her thoughts.

Lydia released a light gasp as she turned her body around, her eyes still tightly locked on the name tag.

How could it be him? Why could it be him?

A memory flashed into Lydia's brain.

"_**What were you thinking about?" She asked.**_

"_**A dream," He replied. **_

"_**What dream?" Lydia questioned.**_

"_**I've had it here and there for about six months. I'm walking in the woods, carrying a body. It was completely burned. I-I can't see who it is or who it was."**_

"_**Where were you taking it?" She asked.**_

"_**A clearing," He replied. "There's a huge tree in the middle of it, you'd think it was a thousand years old but it's been cut down. It's just a stump."**_

"Then I know where he's taking them…" She sighed.

Parrish was taking the bodies to the one place that draws supernatural creatures in.

The nemeton.

… …

**A/N: This chapter is long overdue! Omg! Since last year, wow! I'm sorry Marrishers, I've just been having a serious case of the writer's block and had my focus on other things. But over the past few months, good things have happened I got a new puppy for Christmas, I got engaged to my longtime love and Teen Wolf came back almost 24 hours ago! Woohoo! **

**And it came back with a bang! Omg! I didn't think I'd hate Theo more than I do now and can we talk about that marrish shower scene? *clears throat* Jeff Davis had some sexy dreams writing that but then had a nightmare by making it a hallucination, I mean why Jeff? Why can't you let our ship rise? **

***Sighs* anyway…5x11 was a good episode nonetheless, but still confusing as hell! #NeedAnswers**

**Tell me what you thought of the sexy scene, tell me if you want more or think it's too much.**

**Please Review, follow and favorite!**


	20. Chapter 20

"Anything look familiar?" Lydia asked her deputy as they reached the woods. She and Stiles told him about his dreams coming to a reality. He obviously freaked out but agreed to explore what his dreams actually meant.

"Nothing," Jordan sighed. "I'm trying, but it all looks like woods to me." He stated.

Lydia sighed as she looked up at him.

"Maybe you're thinking about it too much." She told him. "Maybe it's something you need to feel." She shrugged.

"How do I do that?" Jordan asked in frustration.

Lydia thought for a moment. There was probably only one way to get him to remember or feel it and that was to get him to stop thinking about it.

She threw a punch at his way but the deputy was way too quick for her by blocking her hand away. He laughed.

"What was that for?" He questioned.

Lydia grinned. "To get you to stop thinking!"

She grunted and went for another shot but yet again, Jordan was quick to dodge it.

"Oh, is this supposed to motivate me?" He teased.

"No! It's supposed to get you to stop…" She paused as she punched him but he blocked it with his arms. "…Thinking!" She retorted as she kicked him to the side.

Parrish fell back slightly to pant and catch a breath. He flashed a slight crooked grin as he watched how much the Banshee had evolved in the fighting department. He not only found it quite impressive but found it really sexy. That she's able to stand her own ground and pull out such moves.

He nodded his head and gestured for her to come for him.

Lydia rumbled as she flew her leg in the air, causing the deputy to act quickly as he ducked it. Lydia threw a series of punches and forward kicks which Parrish was able to get away from until she managed to push him back with her hands. She threw a bunch of flexible kicks and maneuvered herself so she was hurling clouts at him, but found herself failing miserably when she felt Parrish grasp her by both her hands and twisting them around she could halt.

She was now wheezing uncontrollably as she looked into the deputy's eyes. Parrish breathed in deeply as he gave her a once over. He smiled slightly, dropping both her hands and pulling her by the waist, smashing his lips on hers in a powerful, passionate kiss.

Lydia placed her hands on his hard chest as the kiss deepened however, Parrish pulled away far too quickly. Lydia frowned as she looked into her boyfriend's eyes. His meadow-y green eyes were now replaced with fiery ones. Her eyes widened as she felt him shift away from her and darted his head to the side.

He took a step forward as he noticed the one thing he saw in his dreams. Lydia followed his gaze and spread her mouth widely. They found it. They found the Nemeton.

"You found it!" She told him breathlessly.

He narrowed his eyes at her and gritted his teeth together, walking away and heading for the car.

"Wait! Jordan!" Lydia called as she followed his tail.

"I need to call it in." He stated. "No, I need to turn myself in." Jordan corrected.

"I don't think that's such a good idea." Lydia told him.

"You just told me I'm the one taking the bodies!" Parrish told her. "I've attacked other law enforcement officers. That's a criminal offense! I shouldn't even be near you."

_You should have thought of that before you kissed me_, Lydia thought jokingly.

"I'm not afraid of you." She told him.

"I'm afraid of me!" He retorted as he looked at the ground nervously.

"Whatever's happening seems to only happen when there's a body." She informed him. "Other than that, I think you're still the nicest guy I know." She said. "And you're a pretty good deputy," She added.

"I'm a very good deputy and I'd like to stay that way." Parrish affirmed. "I don't think breaking people's necks and hurting people fit with 'protect and serve'. I'm covering up the bodies of murdered teenagers."

"You're not covering them up…" Lydia paused as she realized something. "Actually, maybe you are."

"What?"

"It's the same thing we asked Stilinski to do with Tracy. You're not covering up bodies." She said to him. "You're covering up the supernatural."

"What's the difference?" Parrish questioned with a shrug.

"Maybe you're keeping the secret safe." Lydia said. "Maybe that's part of what you do."

"I'm a deputy!" He exclaimed.

Lydia raised an eyebrow and shook her head.

"You're not just a deputy. And you aren't one of the bad guys," She stated as a matter-of-factly.

"Lydia, you just showed me that my dream was real!" He told her. "But you haven't heard the rest of it." He brought up.

Lydia furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. Parrish sighed.

"Every time I carry a body to the Nemeton, I put it down and add to the ones that are already there." He pointed out.

"How many?" Lydia asked.

"Hundreds, Lydia. Hundreds of them…" He emphasized. Lydia's eyes bulged in shock.

"This is why I have to get to the station." He told her as they reached the car and hopped into it.

"To do what?" Lydia questioned.

"To turn myself in…" He repeated.

Lydia rolled her eyes as she followed him and slipped into the car. They turned to each other.

"Are you seriously going through this?" Lydia asked worriedly. Parrish shrugged.

"It's the right thing to do." He said to her.

She sighed as he started the car.

… …

Parrish and Lydia reached the station after about twenty minutes. The deputy began talking to one of the fellow Sheriff's deputies whilst Lydia took a seat on the waiting chairs.

The deputy did the ritual and asked Parrish to put his hands in the air and began cuffing him up, holding him down. Parrish took a glance at Lydia and gave her a weak smile.

Watching Parrish being whisked away to the cell wasn't a sight Lydia liked seeing. She felt bad, that she was the one who caused this mess even though she knew it wasn't her fault in the slightest. But maybe, maybe if she their relationship wasn't exactly a secret anymore, this moment would be a perfect fit. Despite being at a legal age, Parrish would still get arrested.

She sighed as she stared at the ground nervously and began fiddling with her fingers.

"Hey!" She heard the Sheriff call for her. "What the hell does he think he's doing?" He demanded.

"Protecting us," Lydia told him truthfully.

The Sheriff frowned. "From who?"

"Himself," Lydia replied.

The Sheriff's frown deepened. He released a sigh as he turned around and began making his way to the cell Parrish was thrown in.

Parrish was currently seated on the terrible holding cell seat, staring at the ground and thinking about the information he had just received. He was worried that he was the cause of all the pain that happened to all these children.

The sheriff reached his cell and was about to slide the card that opens the cell before being suddenly stopped by the call of his deputy.

"No!" He retorted.

"I get why you seat me at a desk for six months now." Parrish stated, making his way over to the older man.

"Parrish, we can't keep you in here." The Sheriff said.

"There's another body, right?" Jordan questioned.

"Two, actually,"

Jordan sighed. "I'm the one taking them," He confirmed as he looked up at the sheriff with guilt.

"I-I don't know why, and I definitely don't remember doing it but if it really was me at the morgue, then I'm dangerous." Parrish stated as he turned around. "Okay? You can't let me out, Sheriff. You can't." He stated as he eyed him at the corner of his eye before walking back to his seat.

The Sheriff stood there for a while, amazed at Parrish's sudden revelation but decided to give him the space he wanted.

Sitting there in the cell on his own, gave him some time to think things through. Whatever's going on with him, whatever he was isn't going to be revealed overnight. If indeed what he is, is dangerous then he has no choice but to leave.

He had no choice but to leave Beacon Hills because he didn't want to hurt anyone else, especially the one person he loves.

Lydia…

… …

**A/N: HEY GUYS! OMG KILL ME NOW! I am terribly sorry for the incredibly late update, like you have no idea. I received so many amazing reviews and the least I could've done to repay them was to update and I clearly didn't! God I'm sorry. I had the serious case of the writers' block these past few months but now I'm back! This was a filler chapter as you can see and shorter than usual but the final lines are going to lead towards the end of the story.**

**I have the final chapter planned out and I hope you like it. There's about 3-4 chapters left of the story –which I'm so salty about b/c I love this story so much!**

**Anyway, gosh my life has been crazy like I moved into a new house, college is becoming stressful, and I got engaged to my boyfriend and guess what, now I'm pregnant! WHAT?! I found out yesterday on April Fool's Day (how ironic).**

**Teen wolf 5B was amazing and I'm waiting impatiently patient for S6!**

**I hope you all liked this chapter, but if you disliked it don't be afraid to spill it out Lol. All of those that reviewed the previous chapter or my avid readers please don't stop, all of you are one of the reasons why I enjoy writing this story.**

**Oh and better news! This story has been nominated for this year's Fanatic Fanfic Awards for 'All-Time favorite Teen Wolf fanficition'! My mind is blown away thank you for all that nominated me, but if you'd like to vote, go check it out. Voting is open sometime this month. So thank you! vq**

**Review, follow and favorite!**


End file.
